Los Kaulitz Cap 1 La estrella
by xPrincessxBright
Summary: Estigmatizados, y al mismo tiempo bendecidos por un amor incomprensible para el mundo Twincest algo de yaoi y al final una pequeña lemonade! varios capitulos..nada esta basado cronologia real, algunas cosas si como que ahora tienen 2 buses del blog de tom
1. Chapter 1 La estrella

**hola solo antes de empezar cursivas para lo que dice el personaje... molde lo que piensa o lo que dice el narrador  
**

_Voy asignando habitaciones, toda su atención en mi señores_ - dice Dave callando un poco el relajo que vienen haciendo tras de él - _Los Kaulitz suite de la izquierda... George y Gustav derecha, tienen una hora para un baño y los subo a traer la fiesta de la disquera eh... Tom!?_ -pregunta - _Estas escuchándome _Sacando de su sopor al mayor de los Kaulitz con un días de cansancio debido a una pesadilla recurrente, una estrella.

_Fuerte y claro los Kaulitz izquierda_ - dice Tom con un claro dejo en la voz de desesperación – _dame eso_ _dice a Bill_ - quitándole la maleta que se le viene cayendo a su hermano menor

Entran a la habitación, Tom deja el bolso de su hermano y se recuesta en la cama, sabe que Bill tomará la delantera a bañarse, siempre tiene que ir primero en todo, que egoísta se ha vuelto , siempre quiere hablar primero, siempre quiere posar primero siempre es él antes que nadie.

_Tom!-_ Grita Bill - _Que veas si subieron mi maleta de maquillaje, ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿En que tanto piensas?_ – dice situándose frente a él, con el torso desnudo.

_En lo chocante que es a veces ser Los Kaulitz_ -responde. Consiente de lo doloroso de ese comentario para el menor. Se levanta bruscamente y saca a empujones a Bill de su camino. Le cierra la puerta del baño en las narices...no se explica que explota dentro de él cada vez que lo ve pero siente miedo a veces cree que hasta lo odia. Y más cuando a Bill se le ocurre andar de toalla en las caderas como ahora, dejando ver su patética estrellita en la cadera.

_Eres tu el que no soporta estar cerca de mi, ya no somos mas los Kaulitz tu decidiste ser Tom desde hace mucho tiempo..._ – le grita Bill con la esperanza que le oiga, va a continuar pero termina guardando silencio últimamente no tiene energía para decirle a Tom nada, últimamente requiere mas voluntad, solo voltear a verlo se le torna en una odisea. Se sienta contra la puerta mientras lo oye ducharse. Siente la boca amarga pero sabe que no es algo físico es dolor, siente que cada vez Tom se aleja más.

Horas después la fiesta esta en su máximo punto, medios escritos y de tv, dan entrevistas una tras otra, sonríen firman autógrafos. Fotos, fotos, fotos y mas fotos...flashes cegándolos por doquier...

_Bueno señores!- _El salón completo guarda silencio y voltean a ver es Gustav al micrófono - _En nombre de la banda y el staff queremos agradecer esta divertidísima fiesta, es un gusto estar con ustedes, llego el momento de retirarnos Feliz Noche y hasta la próxima_... la gente estalla en aplausos y TH abandona el salón-

Cuando la puerta del elevador les da un poco de privacidad.

_Divertidísima_?¿ -dice Georg con cara de sarcasmo. Los cuatro sonríen siendo cómplices del comentario _- Que clase de fiesta fue esa, entrevistas y mas entrevistas, fotos aquí fotos allá, que si los Kaulitz aquí , que si Tom por haya , por favor... Necesito licor_

_Apoyo el plan!_-dice efusivamente Tom, que últimamente desea estar un poco borracho antes de estar solo con su hermano

_Perfecta idea_- dice Bill llevándose la mano a la cintura -_emborráchense hasta mas no poder, pero como yo si quiero dormir_ - se voltea hacia el manager y dice - Dave _necesito una habitación solo_

_¿Que?-_ dice Tom - _No puedes pedir una habitación para ti solo_ – le reclama al moreno, un poco sorprendido por que desearía no tenerlo cerca todo el día, gracias a el, a su adorado hermanito, tiene pesadillas con esa estrella estúpida

_Por que no puedo?¿_-le saca de su estupor Bill, viéndolo con una furia indescriptible a los ojos - _Trabajo como loco, sonrió como loco, finjo que nada me incomoda_, -dice avanzando hacia Tom- _detesto cuando me preguntan si soy gay y en vez de golpearles la cara debo reír y explicar por enésima vez que solo me maquillo, poso foto tras foto, sonrió y cuento la historia de lo muy conectados que estamos de lo mucho que me importas y de lo grandes amigos que somos a pesar que en la ultimas semanas hemos cruzado 5 palabras y lo demás han sido golpes. ¿¡Sabes que Tom?! Claro que puedo pedir una habitación para por lo menos, dormir una noche tranquilo - _

_Silencio! Llegamos al piso probablemente hay gente en los pasillos lleguen a sus habitaciones y mátense a dentro_ - reprende Dave con voz autoritaria, cada vez actúa mas de arbitro que de manager piensa.- _Y Bill, lo siento pero esta noche no podrá ser_-

Llegan a su habitación, un pesado silencio los invade.

Tom puede oír la respiración de Bill, sabe que esta agitado. Siempre puede sentir los estados emocionales de su hermano... Sabe cuando esta triste o condenadamente feliz. A Tom la angustia de la operación de Bill lo había vuelto loco, al punto de pasar horas en el baño ansioso dando vueltas, sollozando solo no podía dejar que vieran a que punto era su preocupación por su hermano…... pero esta noche en especial no sentía nada, mas que agitación da vueltas y vueltas tratando de logra descifrar el sentimiento y entonces rompe el silencio

_Bill?!_

_¿Qué? _ –contesta el menor de los Kaulitz con voz raposa

_Deberás crees que nos estemos alejando_

_No lo creo, lo siento, cada vez compartimos menos, parece que no somos cómplices, Tom antes nos esforzábamos juntos en esto, por los sueños del otro ahora ya no, somos famosos la gente se esfuerza por nosotros, tu y yo ya damos todo por sentado, creemos que la bendita conexión es mágica y que nunca nos vamos a separar pero Tom si seguimos así es inevitable que lleguemos a ser simples hermanos_

_¿Pero oye Bill si sabes que me importas? – _

_NO, ya no lose... Tom? - _ dice Bill con la voz quebrada

_Si?_

_Podemos hablar de esto otro día – _termina Bill enroscándose en las sabanas

_Como que otro día_ -dice el de rastas sobresaltado- acaso _no es lo suficientemente importante_

_Responde Bill_ - dice el mayor de los Kaulitz con desesperación -_dime si ya no te interesa_

_Tomy duele mucho... Solo quiero no hablar de eso, no quiero pensar ahora que pasará si perdemos esto_

Tom cae una vez mas en un profundo silencio, su imagen en publico era una farsa de los Kaulitz el mas apegado al otro era Tom, el no concebía un día sin Bill, el simplemente no podría pensar en estar lejos de el. No se había percatado de ese alejamiento y Bill estaba tan resignado había dejado pasar semanas sintiéndose lejos de él eso significaba que simplemente ya se había dado por vencido, y si Bill no luchaba por seguir siendo el equipo que eran, simplemente había renunciado a ellos, si renunciaba todo el mundo se venia abajo, el no podría haber hecho nada sin Bill, era su mejor amigo, era su mitad, ellos se complementaban-

Se despierta sobre saltado, Bill tiene un ruido horrible en la habitación,

_Que pasa?!_ – pregunta, volteando hacia la voz de su hermano y ahí esta nuevamente solo en jeans sin playera y esa maldita estrella que se a dedicado a machacarle el cerebro los últimos días.

_Nada, vamos a desayunar, Dave tiene algo que decirnos._

Bien Señores, -sonríe Dave, sabiendo que odian los llame así - Tengo excelentes noticias, en dos semanas tenemos 3 conciertos totalmente llenos en Lisboa ... se ve interrumpido por el escándalo que protagonizan los cuatro Bill abraza a Tom y este le ve a los ojos buscando algo mas que la mirada fría de Bill.

_Tenemos que estar por lo menos una semana en Lisboa conciertos a lo largo de las ciudades mas importantes unas cuantas entrevistas, así que de premio tienen 2 semanas de vacaciones, después de eso_ – pero antes

_ahhh no puedo creerlo siempre hay un_ _antes_ - dice Tom dejando caer pesadamente su cuerpo en la silla

_Si Tom, antes tienen una semana de trabajo arduo, son entrevistas y participación en shows de tv, mucha promoción hay que atender a las fans de toda europa es una exigencia de la disquera, chicos esto apenas esta empezando con el tiempo habrá mas presión, pero también comprendo que están sobrecargados de trabajo y no pretendo que hagan todas las entrevistas juntos es por eso que dividimos las seis ciudades y viajaran dos de ustedes a cada tres ciudades, así que empezaremos de la siguiente manera Bill y Gustav Italia, Tom y Georg Francia...Visitaran dife_

_Permíteme un segundo_ -interrumpe Bill- _Tom Francia y yo Italia entendí bien?-_

Si entendiste bien...entonces será impor

_Que esperes_ -interrumpe Tom mas sobresaltado que su gemelo _- Bill Italia y yo Francia, no veo una maldita razón para eso_

_Si hay una maldita razón para eso_ -recalca viendo a Tom - _el staff, la producción, la disquera y puedo seguir horas nombrando gente, esta un poco hasta la coronilla, de las actitudes y el ambiente pesado que crean cada vez que pelean, que es a cada segundo..Así que creo les caerá bien unas vacaciones de ustedes mismos, tanta pregunta de gemelos, y tanto compartir habitaciones los tiene con los nervios de punta.. _

_Nosotros_ -dice Bill bajando la mirada, dejando ver tristeza- _nunca hemos estado una semana sin vernos_

_Pues ves te caerá de maravilla! Ayer no querías ni compartir habitación con el _- interrumpe la asistente, la cual calla inmediatamente ante la mirada de Tom.

_Así que regresando tienen todos un par de días antes de partir a la gira promociona luego dos semanas y nos vamos a Lisboa, en el bus todos en dos horas_- dice retirándose

Bill se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a paso pesado a la habitación...Tras el entra Georg

_Hey oye Bill, cálmate, es una semana_

_Deberás ponemos el ambiente pesado?_ - pregunta mientras se tira a su cama

_Si, hace mas de dos meses que no es divertido estar cerca de las continuas explosiones Kaulitz si no eres tu, es el pero hay una tensión fuera de lo normal- _ Georg levanta la ceja evocando un recuerdo, una conversación con Bill Kaulitz en una borrachera hace unos meses lo había dado por olvidado pero ahora esa idea le había regresado a la cabeza, una confesión, si! si Georg había dado en el clavo, desde esa confesión Bill había cambiado

_Georg ?! - _dice Bill ya en tono de familiaridad_ - ¿Me lo cuidas en Francia?_

_Oye... jaja hablas como que tuviera que cuidar a tu novio, relájate y no se pierde, menos conmigo – _responde mordiéndose la lengua por lo inoportuno de su comentario

_Sabes es un poco quisquilloso para las rastas, no le gusta que le jalen al arreglárselas debes hacer... – _explica Bill

_hey hey hey calla Bill no voy a tocar esas rastas por nada el mundo... – _dice Georg tirándole una almohada

Se oye un golpe en la puerta y sin esperar que habrán entra Tom y Gustav...

Tom se acuesta al lado de Bill - _Estas Bien_

_¿Tu lo estas?-_ contesta Bill

_Tu sabes la respuesta mejor que yo_ -dice Tom levantándose, sacando una cerveza del minibar

_Oigan, no les parece mucha payasada el drama que están haciendo por no verse?! si parece que no soportan estar en la misma habitación_- critica Gustav

_NO!-_ responden a coro al fin están de acuerdo en algo parece que se quieren decir cuando se ven a los ojos.

_Gustav_!-indica Tom- _no seas tarado y hazme un favor... pase lo que pase la maleta de maquillaje de Bill no se puede quedar asi que..._

_NO voy a cargar eso, estas loco_- responde

_Debes hacerlo_ – dice Tom golpeando la suavemente la cabeza de su amigo _– de todos modos Bill voy a comprarte un set pequeño para que lo lleves en tu bolso_

_Gracias Tomy_ – responde el menor de los Kaulitz.

Gustav y Georg se ven a los ojos y comienzan a reír cada vez las sospechas que tienen de los Kaulitz van creciendo.

_Espera Tom_ – dice Gustav queriendo seguir la broma – _alguna forma en especial de tomarle la mano al pequeño Billy? – _Georg se tira una carcajada.

_Saben que, fuera los dos_ - Dice Bill empujando a Gustav y Georg por la puerta


	2. Chapter 2 Dos ciudades

Dos días después los Kaulitz están por primera vez apunto de abordar distintos aviones…Dave esta más confundido que nunca, la actitud de los gemelos lo desconcierta desde que llegaron al aeropuerto no le dirigen la palabra a nadie, están molestos? Imagina ….están tristes?? Bueno no le queda más que confiar en que todo saldrá bien.

_Bill ¿¿–_ llama la atención Tom

_Dime_ – responde al fin despegando sus ojos del piso

_Veras que todo sale bien son 7 días, imagina 3 ciudades en 7 días se pasaran volando y vamos a estar bien – _dice metiendo en el bolso de Bill un pequeño paquete

_Lo sé, no soy un niño se que voy a estar bien, solo que te voy a extrañar _– dice metiendo la mano en su bolso pero Tom se lo impide_ –_

_Ábrelo luego no se en un par de días o cuando lo necesites – _se levanta_, _tomando su backpack_ – Sujétalo en el aterrizaje imagina que es mi mano, nadie tiene por que saber que te da miedo aterrizar_

_Me pateas de despedida – _dice Tom riendo _– _

_¿No ,…… te doy un abrazo? – dice Bill – _

_Se va a ver raro- _dice Tom impulsivamente llevando su cuerpo hacia atrás, no quiere abrazarlo no puede, por que la estrella esa maldita estrella no lo dejo dormir, el pico de la estrella se ve cuando a Bill se le levanta la camisa

_Somos hermanos idiota – _le dice Bill caminando hacia el staff

_Oye no regresa - _llama Tom

_Ya lo arruinaste Tom, buen viaje – _dice el menor

**Francia**

Dos entrevistas y una firma de autógrafos... y los TH se dirigen a su hotel suben a su habitación - ¿_Entonces! el plan es…. la dos amigas de la junior suite?¿_ -pregunta Tom

_Tu si sabes el plan!!_ – dice georg mostrando la llave de la suite de las groupies que se instalaron en el hotel - _aunque no comprendo por que no tomaste a la rubia que estaba coqueteándote tan descaradamente de una vez, bueno si mucho periodista, me doy un baño y las llamamos? – _grita desde el baño sin obtener respuesta

Tom baja la mirada y Quitándose la gorra se dirige al balcón y cierra la puerta tras de si, marca el número y una idea le cruza por la cabeza COLGAR!!... Pero levanta el teléfono antes de tan 

siquiera poder dejar la llamada ni pronunciar palabra, una efusiva voz le invade los sentidos embriagándole.

_Tom!! Oye como estas?¡ ¿ Sentiste angustia en el aterrizaje? Jaja eres un cobarde yo lo sentí- _dice esa voz que se le torno tan dulce al otro lado, sonríe mordiendo el labio y bajando la mirada

_Estas ahí_ - pregunta Bill

_Si, si sentí miedo_ -responde quitándose la gorra

_Y por que? Es a mí al que le da miedo aterrizar _

_No quería que estuvieras mal- _responde

…_Por mi!... Si!_-dice el menor sonrojándose y esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad obligándose a retomar la conversación ..._Oye tenias razón perdieron mi maquillaje, gracias por el set, puedo abrir el paquete _

_No lo has abierto – _pregunta sorprendido, viendo por la puerta que Georg le hace señas

_Vez que te hago caso Tomy dijiste en un par de días, pero muero de la curiosidad-_

Ese tomy le cala hasta lo mas profundo de los huesos, Tom esta a punto de colgar no puede hablar, debe admitir que extraña a su alegre gemelo a su alrededor logra decir-_ Siempre escucha a tu hermano mayor, ábrelo cuando quieras pero es mejor cuando estés solo -_

**Tom**

_Otra entrevista mas y me vuelvo loco Georg me vuelvo loco, por una mierda como extraño a Bill hablando con los medios, solo el tiene tanto que decir_ - digo tirándome en la cama. - _Necesito dormir._

_Y por que no has dormido_ - dice Georg sentadose al lado de mi cama- _Ni hemos salido, ni has fiesteado los últimos días…. vamos Tom ni siquiera has coqueteado_ ¿_que es lo que te pasa? ¿Extrañas tanto a Bill?_ -pregunta buscándome la mirada

_No seas estúpido que tiene que ver Bill con que yo no duerma - _

_No me lo preguntes a mi pregúntatelo a ti – _dice calmando los ánimos como que su comentario no hubiera sido estúpido.

Lo pateo para que saque su trasero de mi cama mientras digo - _vete al carajo_

_Llámalo_ – me dice georg

_NO , no y no _

_Por que no? si se nota que quieres hablar con el_ - afirma

_Por que el no quiere hablar conmigo, si quisiera ya me hubiera llamado pero lleva dos dias sin cruzar palabra conmigo_ - contesto, dolorosamente mi voz denota mi desesperaciòn.

_No seas estúpido Tom te voy a hacer un favor_ -saca su teléfono y marca, siento un vacio en el estomago y quisiera saber que jodidos le pasa a mi cabeza que da vueltas y vueltas. Y la maldita estrella que no me deja dormir cada noche.

_- Hey Gustav como vas brother?... Jaja eres una sensación ahí………, Si!i si lo vimos en la entrevista ……….pues lo siento te cacharon la novia iba a salir tarde o temprano pero que importa si tu la quieres que se joda el mundo……... aja jajaja jodete……….. no….. jaja si es raro andar a la mitad………. jaja díselo a Tom ni si quiera hemos salido………… no te creo Bill hizo eso jaja_

Me levanto y camino por la habitación, no se de que hablan pero no se si suponerlo, ¿que habrá hecho Bill?? jaja si a Gustav le descubrieron a la novia...Dave estará histérico...pero ¿que habrá hecho Bill?.

Georg se acerca a mi y con señas me indica si quiero hablar con Gustav…...hablo dos minutos de nada, no se como preguntar pero me sale de lo mas impulsivo un - _Y Bill?¿_

_Como que no esta?... ah se esta arreglando ah ok en otra habitación?¿ por que pidió habitación solo?...¡ ah pícaro Gustav invitaste a la novia he eres un condenado Y por que se esta arreglando Bill_ - pregunto ya sin mas

_ah ok ja ve que tremendo nos salió el nena de la banda_- contesto burlonamente veo a Georg y me ve muy serio, Gustav me cuelga el teléfono

_Que jodidos_- digo viendo el teléfono - _me colgó el cabron _-

_Como no te va a colgar?¿ estas insultando a Bill de la nada y con lo que mas le duele - _

_ES que no sabes lo que hizo_ - digo seriamente

_No se que hizo, pero no veo por que lastimar a tu hermano_- responde georg golpeándome

_a el no le importa lastimarme a_ mi – grito y una extraña sensación me invade al estomago tengo nausea siento asco tanto asco. - _Invito a salir a una perra resbalosa entrevistadora de mierda_ - Georg, ya no me pone atención - _Qué haces pregunto_

_voy a salir no tengo ganas de amargarme la noche, vienes??_

_no no voy_...digo deseando que se largue de una vez - _Mejor cambiemos de tema_-saco conversación- _Gustav a de tener con los nervios de punta a Dave_

_Si_ -dice pasándose cepillándose por enésima vez el cabello -

Me tiro una carcajada y digo - _cuando haces cosas as_í digo señalándole al espejo - _se me olvida Bill_

_Y volvemos al tema_ - responde Georg levantando una ceja

_Que tema??-_ contesto sentándome en mi cama

_Bill! el tema favorito de Tom Kaulitz en esta semana de promoción_ -contesta burlonamente- _Tom enserio gracias a Dios nos quedan dos días mas de entrevistas y lo vas a ver, pero no se para que si no paras de insultarlo, si no fueran hermanos creería que estas enamorado, dice seriamente._

_No seas estúpido_ - digo lanzándole una almohada

_Tom, tu no seas estúpido_ - dice Georg - por que _lastimas tanto a Bill?_

_Sabes, mejor no salgo bebamos algo que si te dejo esta noche eres capaz de matar a alguien por que andas imposible y no estamos para esa publicidad_

Media botella de whisky después me siento animado a preguntar boberías _ ¿tu te has enamorado? _

_A donde quieres llegar Tom no veo de donde te entro lo periodista con mi vida_- responde mas sobrio de lo que quisiera

La boca se me seca tomo un whisky puro y no puedo mas...llevo meses dos malditos meses con una idea en la cabeza, con un presentimiento en el pecho y con la imagen de esa maldita estrella cada vez que tengo deseos, y lo pregunto de una vez.._Georg que se siente estar enamorado..._

_No se cada quien lo siente diferente tu te has enamorado devuelve la pregunta_

_Has de ser mas idiota de lo que pensé si lo supiera no te estuviera preguntado no crees – _digo sirviéndole otro trago a mi amigo

_Cálmate puede ser que te hayas enamorado y no te hayas dado cuenta? Te voy a ayudar en eso trae a tu mente en la persona en la que has pensado mas antes de dormirte... _

Guardo silencio no necesito pensar en esa persona como dice Georg ni traerla a la mente, en la única persona que pienso antes de dormirme, y al mismo tiempo la única persona por la que no puedo dormir cuando pienso en ella es en Bill menos cuando compartimos habitación puedo pasar horas deleitado en oyendo su respiración...

_Si ya pensaste en ella piensa en una actitud tonta estúpida e infantil que no le tolerarías a nadie mas pero a ella se lo aceptas_- continua Georg -

Mi Billy sigo pensando con una sonrisa tonta que no puedo quitarme del rostro, no soporto andar cargando al Jumbie, su maquillaje, verlo moverse tan provocativamente una y otra vez en el escenario y luego viene hacia a mi y se pega a mi cadera y encima exige que le vea, ¿que quiere que vea lo excitante que se me hace su linda y dulce cara? para que ……que no tolero cuando susurra parte de las canciones a mi oído, que quiera que no pueda tocar mi guitarra …. Eso no le toleraría a nadie pero él…..es mi Bill

_Tom_-llama mi atención Georg - _estas?¿_

_Si estoy_ -digo bajando la mirada, me da vergüenza sentir lo que siento

_Ahora pregúntate sobre la misma persona si hay algo en ella que te atraiga que no sea sexual, algo mas haya algo casi espiritual... - _

_Eres bueno en esto_ -digo riendo queriendo dejar el tema por un lado es abrumante lo que al fin acabo de aceptar -, _quizás deberías de escribir las letras en lugar de Bill_

_Deja de fastidiar y dime pensaste en alguien, dime quien es_

_Si _-digo con el corazón agitado -_pero debo pensar mas en ello antes de decirlo_

Dos horas después, botella de whisky vacia y medio litro menos de vodka, y georg esta demasiado borracho como para moverse

_Tom Kaulitz_- dice adormitado – _Tom!! Tommmmmmmmmmm!!_

Me levanto molesto esa parte de Georg borracho no me la conocía, peor si no voy a dormir hoy tampoco - _Que quieres _

_No seas estúpido y ama a tu hermano_ - dice muy serio y comienza a llorar de lo borracho _- Tom enserio ya todos lo sabemos ustedes se aman además no seas estúpido Bill esta sufriendo, yo quiero a Bill es mi amigo no le hagas eso_

_Ehmm mmm de que hablas_ -pregunto tartamudeando, es ahora o nunca Georg borracho habla, si mañana pregunto dirá que no se acuerda - _tu por que dices que Bill esta sufriendo-_pregunto

_Por que Bill te ama?! tonto actúas como un tarado, donde esta tu condenada conexión para no saberlo_,-dice volteándose a mi lado de la cama y continua - _hace un par de meses, Bill y yo estábamos un poco en esta situación, algo ebrios jaja tu andabas en una de tus conquistas y el estaba solo ya con los tragos le dije ¿en quien te inspiras al escribir? Y sabes por que lo hice tom?_

_No _respondo...con mil sensaciones raras en el cuerpo, dolor de cabeza ansiedad y ganas de salir corriendo

_Lo hice_ dice Georg golpeando suavemente mi mejilla - _Lo hice por que las malditas letras de Bill son jodidamente dolorosas y las de amor son jodidamente atinadas Tom y nadie que no haya amado puede escribir música de ello... entonces tonto Kaulitz digo Tom Kaulitz pensé Bill no tiene novia y_

_le pregunte una vez mas Bill en que jodidos te inspiras y Bill me vio a los ojos………… dijo en Tom y yo conteste si si In Die Nacht es obvio pero hablo de las otras canciones hablo del amor y del dolor cuando no te aman igual, en quien te inspiras_

_Y el dijo en Tom, Georg en Tom y se puso a llorar como loco, soy un tonto por decírtelo pero si no haces algo pronto Tom es por que eres un estúpido... _ dice georg quedándose en silencio, a los segundos ya esta dormido. Y yo con el mundo de cabeza


	3. Chapter 3 Dos Dias

**Bill**

Es una vil desgracia no puedo dejar de pensar en que estará haciendo y con quien, odio sentirme así lo quería cerca luego no y ahora siento que falta la mitad de mi, tengo que hacer algo……...dos días mas…………trato de convencerme pero se me antojan tan eternos, tomar el teléfono y oír su voz, solo dos días mas y voy a ver esa condenada figura que me vuelve loco...

_Bill?!-_ dice Gustav sacándome de mis pensamientos

_Que quieres -_

_Llamaron _- dice se que se refiere a la otra mitad de la banda y a la otra mitad de mi vida.

_Ah si ¡? y que pasa – _digo fingiendo indiferencia

_Nada solo le dije a Tom que ibas a salir con la conductora del programa_

_Que dijo – _pregunto

_Nada solo colgó_

_Esta bien pensé que le iba a importar _–digo S_abes Gustav ya me canse de ser tan condenadamente tranquilo romántico e idealista, por una noche voy a gozar los privilegios de ser Bill Kaulitz y me voy a tirar a esa conductora! sin compromisos sin problemas voy a ser mi maldito hermano por una puta noche- _le anuncio buscando mi delineador_ - voy a jugar a ser Tom Kaulitz el player_

_Espera un segundo_ - dice Gustav - _no hagas nada por impulso a lo tonto, a Tom no le llenan sus conquistas, por eso pasa de cama en cama...y tu Bill eres muy sensible para eso_

_Ja jaja_ -digo burlonamente- _sensible….. frágil……dramático… que mas soy? Por que todo el mundo cree saber como soy? ¡ el único que se supone sabe mi puto sentir, es el idiota ese y yo ya me arte que todo el mundo me trate con pinzas, voy a cambiar voy a ser otro y voy a cogerme a esa morena y mañana no será nada_-

_Bill, en serio no seas estúpido, no lo hagas nada por desesperación un día te enamoraras…._

_Y quien te a dicho a ti que no estoy enamorado?¿_

_Ya lo sabia_- dice sentándose en un sillón sosteniéndome la mirada

_Como que ya lo sabias? _– pregunto asustado, por que ni yo lo sabia hasta hace un par de meses soy tan transparente?¡

_Es obvio y creo que el también siente algo por ti –_ responde

Un vacio me llena el estomago y ahora si desvió la mirada hacia la ventana- ¿_quien el? ¿ de que hablas?_ –respondo a la defensiva, con el carácter que todo el mundo dice que tengo

_Tu otra parte Bill, el también te ama no ves que busca pretextos para preguntar por ti y que tu no te enteres, no vez que le dije que ibas a salir con una mujer y colgó el teléfono, no vez que lleva días sin salir de fiesta, y peor aun Bill no vez que cada vez que esta cerca de ti esta a punto de llorar..._

_De llorar?¿_ - repito atónito con tanta información, nunca lo había pensado así y menos pensé que Gustav hubiera razonado todo eso - _pero si luce hastiado cada vez que esta cerca de mi- _le digo

_No Bill no es eso, dale un chance lo difícil que es para ti es para él admitirlo_

_No quiero volver a hablar de esto_ – digo tajantemente y sintiendo como arde mi cara de la vergüenza

_Haz lo que quieras, pero no jodas mas las cosas_ – dice Gustav abandonando la habitación

Voy a salir con la morena esa, me voy a probar que puedo ser un player.

La tipa llega al Hotel, sube a mi habitación y reservo un salón para nosotros solos. Esta coqueteando descaradamente desde que la vi me parece linda pero hay algo en ella que no me convence, bebo mas shampang se que tengo que beber un poco más para lograr alocarme un poco.

_Oye Bill estas tenso_ - afirma parándose y viniendo a colocarse detrás de mi, masajea mis hombros y deja sentir su silicona en mi espalda, no puedo evitar sentir una excitación que pide a gritos sexo. Me levanto y la tomo de la mano beso su oreja y ya esta lista para lo que yo quiera.

_Dime Billy que vas a hacerme_ en la cama– murmura en mi oído. Oh groso error acaba de llamarme Billy la excitación desaparece y un fuerte dolor de cabeza provocado por lo incomodo de la situación me invade. Odio que me haya llamado Billy odio que la gente se tome confianzas así será que alguien alguna vez entenderá que solo Tom me puede llamar así, solo el no mi madre no mis amigos solo Tom Kaulitz. Me invade un increíble mal humor.

_Lo siento que tengas una linda noche_ – digo dejándola con la palabra en la boca, solo oigo que grita y lloriquea, detesto cuando la gente no sabe aceptar su posición.

Regreso a la habitación detesto estar solo, más hoy no puedo interrumpir a Gustav y esta mugre suite se me torna gigante, busco el paquete que Tom me dio es buen momento para abrirlo, me sirvo un whisky y salgo al balcón dejo que el aire me golpee fuertemente y cierro los ojos deseo sentir algo mas que soledad, será posible sentirse tan solo, la idea de morir me asalta sorpresivamente, cual seria la diferencia estar solo que estar muerto se me antoja igual de atractivo y ahora estoy tan vacio. Abro el paquete y es un digital player le doy play y un adrenalinazo recorre mi cuerpo al escuchar lo que oigo son los acordes de In die Nacht….. y la voz de Tom, no se si reír o llorar Tom cantando nuestra canción no me lo esperaba por nada del mundo, odio que me conozca tan bien, el sabia que esto iba a pasar que iba a estar tan mal sin el.

Me gano esta vez y yo debo de admitir de una vez que lo amo. Marco su número me dio el valor para siquiera oírle la voz-

_Hey_!

_Como estas - _pregunto

_Un poco ebrio oyendo los ronquidos de Georg ¿Y tu?_

_Demasiado sobrio y solo, abrí el paquete estas sonriendoverdad - _le comento

_Por que lo sabes - _ pregunta

_Por que yo también lo estoy haciendo_ - respondo

_Me debes una Bill_

_Te debo muchas_ – respondo

_Dos días?¡ -_dice

_En dos días_ – digo colgando preso de una deliciosa sensación


	4. Chapter 4 En mis venas

**TOM**

_... deseamos que su vuelo haya sido placentero gracias por preferirnos………_

Se oye en el altavoz al fin llegamos.

Hay fans en el aeropuerto Georg carga una energía inaguantable no para de moverse y sale directo a ellas platica saluda. Yo solo firmo sin ver rostros, sin oír gritos, sin tan siquiera estar ahí, mi alma lleva dos días de no acompañar a mi cuerpo.

Desde aquel electrizante- _ en dos días- _ que él dijo cuando colgamos el teléfono. ¿Que significa en dos días? A mí me sonó a que firmamos un pacto……….yo solo quiero creer que siente lo mismo que yo, quiero creer que no solo extraña su reflejo.

No debo, no puedo darme el lujo de confundirme de idealizar una palabra, puede ser que solo llamo para agradecer la canción, mi hermano llamo para decir gracias por una canción- trato de pensar - No veo por que mi cabeza sucia y estúpida me quiere tirar al vacio suponiendo cosas Tom… Tom….Tom me recrimino...debes dejar de pensar en Bill en la estrella ...en besar la estrella...en desear surcar la estrella…….. Subimos a la camioneta.

_Chicos tenemos un problema_ -dice Dave, al verme deja el tema y pregunta- _¿Estas bien?_

_Dave_ _te quiero, respeto y te debo mucho pero no sabes cuanto odio la semana que me hiciste pasar_ - le digo ocultando mis ojos detrás de las gafas

_Oye Tom, a que te refieres todo estuvo bien, solo nos vamos a la semana de conciertos en Lisboa y tienen 2 semanas de descanso y ……._

_No hablo de cansancio_ - digo molesto que no se haga el idiota. Lo que nos hizo fue estúpido

separarnos fue estúpido

_Vamos a hablar despacio lo prometo_ - me dice –_Por ahora ocupémonos del contratiempo que tenemos_

_Bueno di que paso_ - dice Georg manejando la situación, sabe que estoy molesto y no pienso hablar más.

_Gustav, Bill y el resto del staff no vienen – _dice viéndome directamente a mi

Cierro los ojos pidiendo paciencia, no voy a hablar me muerdo la lengua, simplemente no quiero reaccionar….. si me dejo llevar lo único que quiero es gritar que mierdas paso, llevo 48 horas pensando en el momento de ver a mi Billy, sentir su olor, ver su coqueta figura llamando mi atención a cada segundo, su mano buscándome en el avión ò tan solo saber que esta ahí...a mi lado.. Solo el me hace sentir tan útil cuando pide algo….Tom me ayudas con esto... Tom no sabes donde puse aquello...Tom toca algo...Tom hazme reír...

_Perdieron el vuelo_ -anuncia Dave

_Como perdieron el vuelo – _interrumpe Georg -_ siempre pagamos toda primera clase, como puede un avión despegar sin ellos_

_Georg paso y que hacemos, el asunto es que ellos mañana salen para Lisboa y nosotros también, no van a poder ensayar arribamos justo a tiempo para la prueba de sonido y el concierto es por eso que necesito ensayen solos hoy..._

Mi respiración empieza a cortarse siento que me falta el aire...nos encontraremos en Lisboa en el hotel en medio del staff con fans por aquí y por allá, con televisoras. Y si fuera poco en una prueba de sonido que clase de encuentro puede ser ese, es una mierda nunca me había preocupado como saludarlo, si abrazarlo o solo decirle una broma estúpida para romper el hielo la tensión o el dolor…….. para romper mi dolor de esta maldita y eterna semana pero pase lo que pase no puedo quebrarme. Pero que serán 9 días no son nada para nadie, son solo 216 horas que llevo respirando a medias serán solo 12960 minutos de agonía pero eso a nadie le importa solo a mi y a lo perdedor que me siento.

_**Ya en Lisboa**_

_Tom Georg_ – dice Dave -_sus maletas de ropa y equipo ya están instaladas en el camerino, ya no podemos ir al hotel afuera del estadio ya hay fans, tenemos exactamente 6 horas antes del concierto, Gustav ya esta calentando _ - anuncia

De Bill no dice nada y yo no tengo fuerzas para preguntar...nos acercamos y hay gente gritando por todos lados corro la cortina y sonrió es increíble como alguien puede vivir por una sonrisa de otro pienso, yo vivo por la de el y desearía que el viviera por la mía.

Lo que Georg me dijo en su borrachera no deja de venir a mi mente a cada segundo provocando un confort, pero al mismo tiempo me sentencia, que si no doy el primer paso el nunca lo dará. También tengo dudas de la situación con Georg, ¿será que borracho habrá entendido bien lo que dijo Bill? ¿ O lo que es peor habrá estado alucinando o fue un sueño y el ... ya no quiero pensar, llegamos a los camerinos bajamos de la camioneta. Y ahora si me pesan los pies y siento que la cara me duele vamos caminando por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de ensayos, entramos Gustav es un efusivo loco se para nos abraza y empieza a hablar hasta por los codos.

_Hey Tom_ - llama mi atención haciendo una pausa de su verborrea con Georg - _despierta brother, Bill esta duchándose no tarda en salir_

Solo oigo murmullos risas voces historias- Georg Gustav poniéndose al día, contando

cosas pero yo no oigo nada yo no siento nada mas que una mezcla de excitación dolor angustia.

Me paro y voy por mi guitarra acústica, no cualquiera de mis guitarras acústicas voy por la que el me regalo e impulsivamente empiezo a tocar los acordes de In Die Nacht, bajo la mirada como lo hago en los conciertos y cierro los ojos no me importa si el mundo esta viéndome no oigo los gritos de las fans cuando la toco, solo siento esa mirada clavada en mi nuca cada acorde se me antojan a un calmante para mi ser, para mi alma para mi desesperación, miedo angustia y dolor….. Esas sensaciones empiezan a bajar empiezo a cobrar conciencia de mi, lentamente se abre la puerta y pero no dejo de tocar no sabría que hacer solo le sostengo la mirada, y ese brillo en sus ojos me hace sentir seguro...cierra la puerta y se sienta a mi lado recuesta su espalda en mi hombro y su voz se incorpora con un

Ich will da nicht allein sein (no quiero estar aquí solo)

lass uns gemeinsam (quedémonos juntos)

In die Nacht (en la noche)

Irgendwann wird es Zeit sein (algún día llegara el momento)

Lass uns gemeinsam (quedémonos juntos)

In die Nacht (en la noche)

Du bist (tu eres)

alles was ich bin (todo lo que soy)

und alles was durch meine Adern fließt (y todo lo que fluye por mis venas)

Nunca lo había oído así "quedémonos juntos esta noche" me suena a promesa veo sus ojos y se que después de todo no hemos perdido nada, que no nos hemos alejado ni un poco que nunca hemos estado mas cerca y que así fue predispuesto por que mas adentro de mis venas nadie puede estar y mas adentro de su alma nadie llegara...


	5. Chapter 5 La mitad de mi alma

**Narrador**

Otro público a sus pies Tokio Hotel finalizaba su primer show en Lisboa.

_Es increíble este lugar_ - musita Tom, entrando al camerino – _OHHHHHHHH_ – grita – _somos la mejor maldita banda del mundo sonamos como nunca dice abrazando a Georg ni siquiera ensayamos por ese maldito vuelo y eso salió de orgasmo _

_Yo todavía no me la creo_ -dice Georg efusivamente

Gustav baja dando de brincos y se tira al piso, inmediatamente uno de los asistentes empieza a darle masaje en las piernas el baterista esta visiblemente exhausto...

_Hoy si estoy muerto_ -afirma el rubio

Entra Bill con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa totalmente fingida

_Oye! esta noche si estabas inspirado_- dice Georg-

_Que hizo de especial_ - pregunta Tom - _tirándole una toalla a su hermano para ver si lo saca de su apatía_

_¿No viste?-_ dice Georg .

Inquiriendo a Tom mientras el de rastas le devuelve una mirada aniquiladora, ya que Bill puede empezar con los reclamos de que Tom no le pone atención durante los conciertos, Georg trata de salvar la situación y prosigue- _bueno no viste pero tuviste que haber oído los gritos mas fuertes de la noche? Wow eso estuvo impresionante. En sacred Bill se arrodillo y boom aparece en las pantallas gigantes Bill cantando con lagrimas en las mejillas...cada vez interpretas mejor_ – afirma Georg, dándole un ligero golpe a Bill.

Antes que alguien pueda hablar y hacer que Bill se explique entra Dave - _Buen concierto!_ -dice automáticamente - _nos vamos al hotel y día libre mañana..._

_Día libre mañana?_ - dice Tom sentándose y riendo_- lo dices como que si de verdad pudiéramos hacer algo en el día libre, en un país extranjero suena a no hay nada que hacer mañana pueden quedarse en la jaula ...digo en el hotel todo el día, por que si se nos ocurre salir nos matan a jalones - _termina riendo aun mas

_Bueno Tom digo es un día para que disfruten de las comodidades de un lindo hotel cinco estrellas vamos muchachos, spa, golf –_responde Dave -_ …..que mas quieren dormir todo el día, pero antes_

_Ahhhhhhhhh_ - gruñe Gustav - _sabia que había un antes lo sabia_

_Si tenemos una reunión con el stage manager y gente de la disquera , ya saben cosas del show detalles con los que hay que tener cuidado, limites que no deben cruzar por los efectos de luces cosas así. – _justifica Dave

_Pero tenemos meses de no hacer eso_ - gruñe Tom molesto por el cansancio

_Lo siento Tom, pero hoy es un caso especial además lo hacemos ahorita o mañana en su día libre,_ - responde guardando silencio esperando que alguno de los cuatro hable, al no obtener respuesta prosigue - _lo supuse,……. así que vamos al bufe y regresan para que hablemos, rápido señores si quieren estar antes de la doce de la madrugada en la cama_

**TOM **

Terminamos de comer y empieza la reunión. Dave enciende la pantalla, y empiezan las instrucciones...

_Como grupo están bien_ -dice alguien de la disquera - _solo necesito mas interacción con el publico Georg no te quedes parado tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar ¿entendido?_

_No hay problema_ -contesta Georg

_Tom?! - _llama mi atención, volteo a ver y prosigue -_¿Serias tan amable de cogerte a tu guitarra por menos tiempo?_

Todos ríen y yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme – _Ok lo siento_ - digo no pudiendo articular nada mas de la vergüenza……. jeje eso excita a las fans y de paso yo bajo un poco la "emoción durante los conciertos"

_¡Bill !_ – dice Dave - _Las lagrimas?! Buena interpretación un poco sobreactuado pero..._

_Cual es el pero_ – pregunta molesto, pero al mismo tiempo desganado, no cansado si no como harto

_El pero es que luego te van a preguntar por que o quien lloras y no queremos que contestes eso, inmediatamente nos provocarías un problema de mercadeo, eso es casi como el día que dijeron que eras gay miles de niñas en un solo drama, entendido_ - inquiere nuestro manager

_Claro_ - responde Bill visiblemente incomodo

_Otra cosa eres feliz_?¡ - Bill baja la mirada ……………… tengo que intervenir no soporto que lo acorralen no soporto que baje la mirada ante nadie

_No veo el por que de la pregunta_ -digo levantándome violentamente - _eso es problema de el y en todo caso mío_

_Y de nosotros_ - me reta Dave - _Si Bill no esta bien los conciertos no salen bien, la energía de Bill estuvo relativamente baja al resto de la banda en este show_

_Solo necesito descansar_ – aclara sin dejar de ver el punto fijo en el que clavo los ojos hace un buen rato

_Bill si estas mal puedes pedir ayuda_ – Dice Dave casi en un tono paternal- ¿_Que clase de mensaje diste antes de anunciar dont jump?_

Lo siento, lo siento …………..deberás lo siento- dice hundiendo su cabeza en sus manos

_Que dijo_- interrumpo

_¡No oíste ¡-_ me reprocha Gustav arqueándome la ceja,

_Claro que no oyó Gustav, el nunca ve, el nunca oye, el nunca nada, me puede pasar lo que sea en el escenario que tal pareciera que es un zombie_ - reacciona Bill fijando su mirada en mi

_Que dijo_ - vuelvo a preguntar evadiendo el reproche en su mirada

_Bill diste a entender enfrente de miles de adolecentes que el suicidio a veces es aceptable y que a ti mismo te a cruzado, la idea por la cabeza y la canción que compusiste es todo lo contrario _– le recrimina Dave

_Enserio solo estoy cansado_ -dice levantando el rostro tratándose de mostrar tranquilo

Y yo ya no escucho mas, tengo mil cosas dándome vueltas en la cabeza, suicidio dio a entender que se quería suicidar eso golpea mi mente una y otra vez, la boca me sabe amarga y no puedo levantar la mirada.

Termina la reunión y justo dan las doce y media vamos al hotel y subimos a nuestras suites, Georg y Gustav hablan de dormir inmediatamente, yo solo busco a bill y va caminando adelante de mi entramos a nuestra habitación y el miedo se apodera de mi, es la primera vez en 9 largos días que al fin estamos solos.

_Podemos hablar_ - pregunto casi con miedo de ser imprudente, pues lo vi muy alterado en la reunión.

_Si Tom. La verdad es que tenemos que hablar_ - responde mientras se acuesta en su cama y se abraza a una almohada - _pero quiero que sepas antes que nada que llevo meses evadiendo esta platica pero hoy me di cuenta que afecta a toda la banda _

_Dime que es lo que tienes_ - digo sentándome a su lado

Levanta la mirada y me ve directamente a los ojos siento el latir de su corazón violentamente galopando en el, me abraza fuertemente y me besa tiernamente en la mejilla y ahora si una lagrima de sus ojos cae encima de mi

Mis ojos también están a punto de estallar sin comprender si quiera que le pasa...debo ser fuerte me repito una y otra vez, no es el momento para que yo empiece con que estoy enamorado de él a mi hermano le pasa algo y me necesita, lo más inoportuno seria que le hable de mis sentimientos hacia el.

_Tomy ya no puedo mas_ - me dice sollozando

_Bill, empieza de una vez por favor que me estas asustando_- le digo mientras lo siento frente a mi

_No se por donde empezar no se como te explico que estoy enfermo_ - dice tratando de controlar sus nervios y lagrimas tiemblan sus piernas nerviosamente

_¿enfermo? ¡ enfermo de que!_ - digo desesperado, cualquier cosa que el tenga la debo tener yo, todo lo que a el le duele me tiene que doler a mi esa es nuestra conexión si no lo siento no existe

_De acà_ - dice tocándose la cabeza - _soy un loco ……………soy un pervertido……….. un enfermo de mierda _

_Vamos Bill no puedes hablar en serio, tu no eres pervertido eres dulce y tierno- _digo tomándole las manos - _ eso por ningún lado es un pervertido…………. pero loco si estas_ - le digo soltándolo-_sabes Bill eres un egoísta, nunca………………… nunca vuelvas a bromear con suicidio, por que si un día decides morir tendrías que matarme antes_ - digo con lagrimas en los ojos - _Bill no seas tan estúpido_ _pues el día que quieras morir ……….. ese día acabas conmigo…..recuerda que no somos normales que tenemos un corazón para los dos, un par de pulmones Bill yo vivo a través de ti y tu permaneces en mi y si un día decides morir me .. me condenas a muerte a mi_... _por que yo sin ti ya no vuelvo a pasar un dia mas_ - digo soltándolo, me deje llevar por mis emociones soy un estúpido me repito por dentro.

_Espera Tom_-dice con los ojos iluminados tal pareciera que le dije algo lindo el idiota tiene una felicidad en los ojos indescriptible- _sabes por que llore en sacred_

_Ne_ -digo tratando de recobrar la postura

_Por que no puedo seguir cantando todo eso sin expresarlo, cantado como autómata, como un robot como sin sentimientos ocul……_

_Comprendo quieres estar enamorado para sentir esas cosas, todo en su momento Bill ya llegara _– interrumpo con un sabor mas amargo aun en mis labios, mi Billy añora amor eso lo podía entender pero no lo quiero ver no quiero estar presente cuando eso pase no quiero verlo con nadie-

_No Tom no comprendes, yo si amo a alguien, pero es amor no correspondido -_dice parándose enfrente de mi, no quiero tenerlo cerca las fuerzas me van a abandonar lo presiento.

_La conozco_ -pregunto as con miedo a un si que a un no

_Si_ - dice bajando la mirada

_Quien es la imbécil que no te puede amar de vuelta dímelo _- digo alejándome de el y viendo por la ventana se que cuando lo diga, cuando sepa quien me lo va a quitar me voy a quebrar no quiero saber quien tiene a mi hermano así, siempre he temido el día que nos separen siempre supe que llegaría el día pero no pensé que estuviera tan cerca

_Tom ven_ - dice tomándome la mano - _no ……………. No se como decirlo……no….es……no es una ella_

_Es un el_ - grito dolido, enfurecido …..confundido soltándole la mano

- _Billy no me importa si eres gay o no pero dime que hombre en el mundo podría merecerte a ti, a ti mi billy a ti_,- digo casi suplicante odio mi voz, me ha traicionado odio mi voz se a quebrado cuando mas fuerte necesito ser- _no no puedes amar a ningún idiota…………. no puedes bill, no puedes…………. sabes te dañarían eres muy dulce muy frágil muy sensible necesitas protección no puedes abandonarte en nadie_ - digo rindiéndome y sentándome lejos de el, siento que los huesos me pesan no quiero levantar la cabeza no quiero oír el nombre del idiota que me lo quitara

_¿Crees Tom? Que podría escribir las letras que escribo pensando en un "x" crees que cuando canto me importan tres mil gritos histéricos diciendo que me aman si en realidad no tengo ni la mirada del ser dueño de mi inspiración?_

_No….. no…………… Billy no me digas que te has enamorado de un miembro de la banda, o de Andreas ?!_ – reprocho desesperado dejando al fin que rueden las lagrimas por mis mejillas

_Oh Tom, no entiendes_ - dice hincándose frente a mi tomando mi cara en sus manos y no deja que evite su mirada, y ante esos ojos le digo – _no………… no quiero entenderte no quiero pensar que escribiste sacred o monsoon o cualquier cosa pensando el algún tarado como Georg o Gustav_

_tom! calla_ - dice limpiando mis lagrimas- _te lo preguntare jugando_

_Tom! quien es el hombre más lindo del mundo_ - pregunta

_Yo – _contesto sonriendo, es una broma que siempre me gasta por que en una entrevista me describí como tal

_ok Tomy entonces de quien mas puedo estar enamorado!? Si no es de ti_ -dice bajando la mirada nuevamente – _a quien mas podría amar si no es a la otra mitad de mi alma, Tom la gente nace buscando a su alma gemela nosotros no tenemos que buscar _


	6. Chapter 6 Dos Cuerpos

**Bill **

Un silencio pesado nos invade después que le digo que estoy enamorado de el.

_Bill_ - dice mi gemelo.

No puedo evitar querer salir corriendo tengo miedo tengo terror al fin dije lo que he sentido durante tanto tiempo, he pensado en eso tantas veces en esto tengo tanto miedo, pero no podía seguir así.

_Bill_ -repite llamando mi atención

_Dime _– respondo al fin

_Como podemos ser tan tontos -_ dice dándome la mirada que he anhelado cada vez que le canto en el escenario, una sensación de bienestar se apodera de mi cuerpo.

_Bill tu crees que yo soy mas fuerte que tu - _pregunta quitándose la gorra

_Si claro tu cargas mi maleta a _-contesto de una forma tan gay que me enojo conmigo mismo siempre me veo tan débil por flojo -

_No hablo de esa fuerza_ - dice tomando agua - _nunca has pensado que no te volteo a ver en el escenario por que soy yo el débil, por que siempre he estado enamorado de ti, por que cada vez que tu cadera roza mi pierna deseo tirar todo por la borda y besar esos labios que he deseado desde que tengo conciencia – _

Al fin el temor desaparece de mi cuerpo ya no tengo miedo trato de hablar pero se pone el dedo en los labios pidiéndome silencio.

_Ven acá - _dice sentándose contra la cabecera mientras hace que coloque mi espalda sobre su pecho y me envuelve en el.

_Estas temblando_ – le digo

No contesta, recuesta su mentón sobre mi cabeza y empieza a hablar – _mira bill he planeado esto de mil formas diferentes, tengo mil discursos preparados pero al tenerte tan cerca simplemente no puedo decir ni hacer nada, cuando te abrazo y te envuelves tan bien en mi cuerpo comprendo todo, no tiene por que ser complicado no tiene por que ser elaborado no tengo que tener un gran discurso, en nuestra vida es un gran circo cada movimiento cada gesto, no te niego eso me fascina pero esto entre nosotros es sagrado siempre has sido mi gran amor y lo sabes..._

Tom! - digo interrumpiéndolo - _Yo creo que ya quedo lo suficientemente claro que nos amamos, entonces perdón que arruine el momento pero me vas a besar o que_ - digo levantándome sin mas

_Y yo pensé que eras tímido_ – me dice Tom sonriendo visiblemente nervioso

_Como voy a ser tímido contigo no seas tonto_ - digo parándome y tomándolo de la mano para que haga lo mismo me quito la camiseta y veo su pecho agitado.

_Ja ja ja_ – digo burlonamente - _Tom Kaulitz estas nervioso? - _le pregunto riendo.

Meto las manos debajo de sus camisetas y se las quito, esta parado delante de mi y no puede hacer nada esta embobado, beso su espalda mientras con mis manos delineo su tórax, doy la vuelta y me coloco frente a el, besos sus pectorales y sonrió al ver que ni siquiera puede sostenerse en pie. Lo llevo contra la pared, me encanta ser la parte dominante en este asunto no hace nada mas que murmurar _Bill... Billy... Billy_ y a mi su respiración agitada me vuelve loco... ahora baja sus manos hacia mis caderas y me pega contra el con mis manos empiezo a jugar con el borde de su pantalón.

Toma mis manos y abre los ojos - _Si crees que vas a ganar en esto estas muy equivocado_ - murmura en mi odio, mientras siento su lengua serpenteando por mi oído. Me da la vuelta y besa mi cuello mientras me lleva hacia la cama, me acuesta y se sube en mi aprisionando mis piernas en las de el, acaricia suavemente mi rostro con una mano y jala mi barbilla hacia sus labios me ve directamente a los ojos y sonríe moviendo el arete que deseo besar desde hace meses, con la otra mano se sostiene casi sin éxito al fin lleva sus labios contra los míos y primero se posa en mi labio superior y lo besa dulcemente empiezo a besarlo y separa su cara de mi y me obliga a abrir los ojos y me ve nuevamente Bill - _déjame besarte por favor_ - se dirige a mi labio inferior y lo chupa suavemente largamente y mi respiración se agita a cada segundo mas empieza a delinear toda mi boca con su lengua, dándome de cuando en cuando ligeros mordiscos.

Minutos después tenemos que parar ninguno de los dos puede respirar...

_Bill_ - llama mi atención

_Dime_ - digo envolviéndome en sus brazos

D_ormimos? ¿Estamos muy cansados_ - me dice luego de un día lleno de agitaciones

_Si_ - digo quitándome los pantalones y sonrió, todo se da tan natural , se sienta cerca de mi y desato sus rastas dándole un masaje en lo alto de la cabeza...mientras el se abraza a mi cintura y besa mi abdomen.

_Tu cama o la mía_ -pregunta, y yo me sonrojo vamos a dormir por primera vez juntos como pareja, como NOVIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSS sonrió como loco.

_Bill_ –dice mientras estamos con las luces apagadas y me meto a la cama- _si crees que mañana te escapas estas loco por que de esta habitación no sales_ -sentencia abrazándome

**NARRADOR**

_Tom! Tomy_ - despierta llama bill - _vamos no seas flojo es el primer día libre que tenemos no vamos a pasar durmiendo o si –_

_No yo no pienso dormir, te lo dije ayer, ven acá y dame un beso _

_Antes que nada tenemos que hablar_ - dice Bill

_Hablar…………………. hablar, no empecemos por favor es muy temprano_ – responde Tom haciéndole un coqueto puchero a su hermano

_No seas payaso, hay algo que debes decirme_

_Mmmm …………………no se,………………….. pero que guapo te ves hoy_– dice Tom guiñándole el ojo

_Hay Tom contigo no se puede_ –

_Vamos Bill no te enojes solo dime que es_

_No me has dicho la pregunta_

_Ah si……….¿ Beso bien?_

Bill se sonríe ya menos tenso que hace unos segundos y dice - _besas también como yo_

_Esto se va poniendo cada vez mejor_ - dice Tom – _pegando su cuerpo a Bill besándole el cuello_

_Dilo Tom,_ - le murmura mientras muerde su oreja

_Ok….. ok Bill somos oficialmente novios_? – dice mientras afloja el pantalón de la pijama de su hermano

Bill se sonroja y besa los pectorales de su hermano.

_Pero eso lleva reglas - _dice Bill, no muy convincente mientras imita a su hermano desatándole a el los pantalones de la suya.

_Lo se, y no me va a doler cumplirlas, desde que esa estrella va a ser solo mía_, - dice Tom arrodillándose y delineando el tatuaje de Bill con sus dedos y lengua

_Otra cosa Tom,_ - logra musitar Bill

_Dime_ - dice Tom automáticamente esta tan embelesado besando la estrella

_Tom!_! - dice Bill alejándose - _concéntrate un segundo en mi_

_Eso estaba haciendo_ – dice el de rastas sonriendo con una picara mirada

_No puedes andar de coqueto regla 1... _

_Hey espera…… -_interrumpe el de rastas_ - espera yo no voy a coquetear pero si las mujeres coquetean que hago_

_No te preocupes de eso yo las desaparezco a la primera que ande de resbalosa – _responde Bill_. Tom tengo miedo, es la primera vez que amo_ compréndeme si

_Billy ….yo también, pero nada puede salir mal , lo que hay entre nosotros no cambio solo mejoro dime que mejor que aparte de ser almas gemelas que ya lo sabíamos, podamos amarnos? Por ti o por mi no puede salir mal_ - dice Tom refugiando a su hermano en sus brazos

_Tenemos que manejarlo discretamente, no podemos darnos el lujo que esto se sepa, _s_uficiente tenemos con las 2,000 videítos de twinces del youtube – _dice Bill señalando su laptop

_Queeeeeee_ - dice Tom -_somos tan tranparentes_

_Según esos videos me deseas locamente_ - dice Bill coquetamente le toma la mano a Tom _ahora mr. Kaulitz, nos duchamos?_ -

Se oye que golpean la puerta de la habitación.

_No abras_ -dice Tom dirigiéndose al baño.

_Tom lo dices, como que si pudiéramos darnos ese lujo_ - responde Bill dirigiéndose a la puerta

_Ah que carita brother_ - dice Gustav

_Ya son las 3 de la tarde hombre_,_ que clase de día libre es ese - _dice Georg entrando tras el

_Vamos pedir que nos cierren el jacuzzi y toda el area del spa solo para nosotros que te parece_ - dice Georg

_Que hay¡_ - saluda Tom saliendo del baño claramente desilusionado no pensaba en visitas en ese momento - _No quieren ir descansar_ - agrega señalando sugerentemente la puerta

_Ja ja de que humor amaneciste_ - dice Georg

_Tom _- llama su atención Bill -

_Si_ – responde el de rastas sonriendo tal cual bicho enamorado

Bill se sonroja y _- eh eh eh_... tartamudea ... _dicen que si mandamos a cerrar el spa solo para nosotros_

_Para nosotros dos?¿_ - dice Tom riendo

A Bill los ojos se le salen de orbita y golpea a su hermano suavemente - _no seas payaso Tom_

_Bueno ya_ - dice Georg - _¿vienen o que?_

_Esta bien, vamos_ - responde Tom

Una hora después, Gustav Georg y Tom disfrutan del jacuzzi del hotel.

_Donde se habrá metido Bill_ - pregunta Georg

Mientras dicen esto a Tom el mundo se le congela…. Contemplando a Bill sale del vestidor , la figura de su gemelo se le torna extremadamente sugestiva, su boca se secan. Y Bill le lanza una mirada coqueta... Tom cierra los ojos y empieza a respirar agitadamente al evocar el cuerpo de Bill contra el la noche anterior...

_Tom?¡_

_Hey Tom_ - llama su atención Gustav -_que tienes estas pálido_

_No... he yo solo creo que necesito descansar... _

_No seas payaso Tomy_ - dice Bill bajando la primera grada hacia el jacuzzi - _ya dormiste suficiente_ - dice mientras la estrella parece querer gritarle algo a Tom no puede dejar de verla esta hipnotizado.

_Hey………..Tom_ - dice Georg - _contrólate parece que vieras un fantasma_

_Ah……….Ah_ - dice toma tratando de quitar su lujuriosa mirada de Bill. – _Creo…. Que necesito un trago…_


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Identicos?

_**Warning: Esto tiene Lemon a quien no le guste párele acá antes de leerlo no vaya ser que se enojen y para eso esta el Aviso see you a las fans de lemon espero no decepcionarlas**_

_**Narrador**_

_Hora de subir_ - dice Dave llegando al Jacuzzi donde los chicos han permanecido por más de una hora y Tom a estado, tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con el cuerpo de su hermano, y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que tomar unos cuantos whiskys.

_Además parece que nuestro Tomy esta un poco borracho y no necesitamos esa publicidad verdad_ - dice reprendiendo suavemente al mayor de los Kaulitz -

_No le digas Tomy_ - reprende Bill

Todos voltean a verlo claramente sorprendidos por el tono de voz claramente molesto del pelinegro.

_Bueno señores caminando...en media hora nos vemos en el comedor_ - dice Dave ignorando a Bill.

_Esta excitación jodida que me dio en el jacuzzi no puede volverme a pasar Bill_ - dice el de rastas tirándose en la cama.

_Tom estas mojando la cama_ - reprende Bill

_¿Yo? ……. Mojado……. –_dice pasando las manos debajo de el sintiendo empapada la cama_ - un poco nada mas_ - dice sonriendo - _igual podemos estropearla media vez nos quede una cama no veo el problema._

_Vístete Tom tenemos media hora para bajar ven_ - dice Bill, inclinándose hacia su hermano y secándole los pectorales con su toalla. Mientras Tom no deja de pasar sus dedos por los labios de su hermano

_Vas a besarme_ - pregunta Bill en el regazo de tom

_No tienes que preguntarlo a cada segundo sabes que por mi pasaría encima de ti todo el día_ - dice Tom apoderándose de los labios de su gemelo

El celular de Bill suena.

_Aaahhhhhhhhh_ - grita Tom - _cuando podemos pedir un momento, solo un momento de tranquilidad sin interrupciones_

_Es mama_...aclara Bill contestando - _¿Si?... Hola mama... En tres días a lo sumo … como que no estarán... esta bien... ¿Tom?_ - dice volteando a ver a su hermano mientras este con la mano se niega rotundamente a tomar el teléfono - ……….. _Pues no esta anda con gente del staff……………. no se mama de que JaJa que sorpresa ... mama amo las sorpresas... – _dice con una sonrisa en los labios, que rápidamente cambia a un gesto agrio_ - Por que hiciste eso...- _dice elevando el tono de voz_ – No, no como vamos a estar hartos ahh mama...Bueno nos vemos entonces en once días que tengan buen viaje, -_responde cortante_ - No... no estoy enojado solo quiero colgar adiós_. - dice el pelinegro tirando su celular a la cama

_¿Que paso? –_ pregunta Tom

_Separaron nuestras cosas nos hicieron dos habitaciones_ - grita Bill molesto

_Ahhhhhhhhhh mama_ – grita Tom sonando exactamente igual al Bill de hace unos minutos -¿_Por que hizo eso?-_

_Cree que estamos hartos de eso de ser gemelos y que en todos lados nos hablen de eso_ -

_Que mierda, como se supone que uno se harta de eso no tendría sentido de todos modos_ - agrega Tom abrazando por detrás a Bill, mientras este apoya su espalda en el pecho de su hermano.

_Y que no van a estar la primera semana por que se van a un viaje, y como no sabían que llegábamos, enton……_

_Bueno ya vez Billy_ – interrumpe Tom claramente no interesado por saber donde andarán su madre y Gordon - _no es tan malo, vamos a estar solos en casa mucho tiempo no te preocupes - vamos a compartir la habitación y ya_

_Tomy es que ya sabes esa habitación tiene tantos recuerdos es estúpido separarnos, - _responde el pelinegro.

_Bill son solo camas y muebles, tu y yo estamos juntos ahora…………. No importa……nada màs – _dice buscando los ojos de su hermano_ - ¿esta bien?, además por que preocuparnos por esas tonterías, mañana será nuestro primer concierto como tu sabes_

_De novios?!_ - dice Bill

_Si _- dice tom despegándose de su hermano y empezándose a cambiarse - _In die nacht me va a sonar también... _

_¡Esta noche!, la vamos a pasar muy bien_ -dice Bill besando los labios de su hermano- _ahora que regresemos de cenar con Dave, vas a sufrir Tom Kaulitz, dame un beso antes de bajar_ - dice coquetamente el pelinegro

_No_ - dice Tom haciéndose para atrás, dejando los labios de su gemelo en el aire

_¿Como que no?_ - grita Bill mientras le da un suave golpe en el hombro a su hermano

_No Bill no te puedo besar ahorita, no se si ya te diste cuenta que me excitas de una forma descontrolada y si te beso antes de bajar, créeme que ya no bajamos y nos suben a traer así que mejor bajemos de una vez_

_Eso no es justo Tom y sabes que te hare pagar por ello_ - dice Bill fingiendo maldad con los ojos, mientras camina acorralando a su hermano contra la pared , acerca su rodilla a la entrepierna de su hermano y lo frota suavemente, al mismo tiempo le besa el labio inferior jugando con el arete del de rastas

_ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Bill ese fue un golpe bajo _- dice tratando de alcanzarlo, pero el menor se le escapa saliendo de la habitación. Corren por todos los pasillo hasta llegar al elevador.

_Al fin los Kaulitz aparecieron- _ dice Dave al umbral del elevador- _ Hey hey Tom por que corres así a Bill, pareciera que vienes a golpearlo_

_Jaja algo así – _responde Tom fingiendo darle un puñetazo a su hermano mientras le guiñe el ojo coquetamente

_Bueno ya bajemos, venia a traerlos ya están abajo Georg y Gustav_

_Perdón_ - responden a coro.

Ya estando completos.

_Mientras comen les comunico la agenda de mañana a las 8 de la mañana, nos vamos a un programa de entrevistas, con la presentación del sencillo invitando al concierto lo cual es una estupidez por que ya las entradas están agotadas, hay un bloque dedicado a las cosas de gemelos_- dice con recelo esperando una reacción de hastió de los gemelos y agrega casi suplicante- _ya saben ese es parte del atractivo de TH y ¿espero no les moleste contestar?_

_No_- responden a coro los dos

_¿¡No!? ¿Como que no? jaja ……….No que ya estaban hartos de eso_ - pregunta Dave sorprendido

_No señor, hartos jamás_ - dice Tom, con su característica mirada apacible

_Y no que querían habitaciones separadas_ - dice viendo fijamente a Bill

_Has de estar borracho por que yo nunca dije nada_ - responde Bill con total indiferencia bebiendo su refresco

_Entonces que ……¿yo alucine?_ - dice Dave indignado

_Definitivamente_ - responde Tom

_Ustedes dos me van a volver loco_ - dice Dave molesto - _Mejor continuemos después soundcheck_ _y el ultimo concierto señores de la gira tres meses ...fue un placer, regresamos a que duerman, yyyyyy nos vamos a Alemania a sus dos semanas de merecidas vacaciones_,- dice sintiendo los ojos de Tom clavados en el- _ Que tom por que me miras así_

_No se espere un "pero antes"_ - responde tom

_Jaja hoy no hay un " pero" que tengan una buena noche los dejo, 8 en punto niños_ - dice Dave retirándose

_De veras no se cansan con que les pregunten tanto de gemelos_ - dice Georg

_No para nada, subimos a dormir_ - pregunta Tom a Bill

_Cada vez parecen mas matrimonio a hermanos_ - dice Gustav riendo

_Ja ja ja_ - dice bill pesadamente - _desde cuando dices bromas_

_Que tal si hacemos algo_ – sugiera Georg

_No, no de veras mañana tenemos algo muy temprano tienen que estar descansados para lucir guapos-_ dice Bill sonriendo, voltea hacia Tom y dice levantándose de la mesa y jalando a su hermano por el brazo - _buenas noches Gustav... bye Georg a las 8 en punto nos vamos no lo olviden_

Tom se para al ritmo de su hermano - _lo siento chicos me llevan- _ dice tom en una mueca graciosa- _igual ustedes dormirán hasta las 7 bill se levantara a las 5 para arreglarse y yo no tendré tregua en mi cama_ _enton..._

_Hey Tom_-dice Georg – _¿Acaso nos estas dando explicaciones?_

_Ja…ja……….No…………………. yo estaba tratando de…….. nahhhhhhhhhhh váyanse al diablo – _les grita Tom

_Vamos de una vez_- dice Bill, abrazando del brazo de su gemelo

_¿No te incomoda que te agarre así?_ - dice el pelinegro en voz baja a su hermano

_No me importa que piense nadie si eso es a lo que te refieres_ - dice Tom

Se abre la puerta del elevador y afortunadamente iran solos. Entran y al cerrarse la puerta tom automáticamente coloca su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bill, coloca su boca en la oreja de su gemelo y le musita un - _te amo_

Las piernas de Bill parecen tener vida propia y no querer sostenerlo.

El elevador se para eh inmediatamente se separan se abre la puerta y entran unos turistas _buena noche_ – dicen al entrar

Llegan a su piso y entran a su habitación.

_Voy a darme un baño_ - anuncia tom.

Bill se sienta frente a su computadora y empieza a buscar los videos que al principio le provocaban tanto morbo y ahora solo le halagan de una manera indescriptible, Twincest busca en el youtube...busca un video en especial uno que agrego a sus favoritos en su cuenta fantasma, ese video siempre se le ha antojado revelador donde hay miles de tomas no manipuladas en las que se ve a el mismo contemplando a su hermano con deseo, esa imagen se le a repetido miles de veces y el nunca se había dado cuenta piensa...busca otro y en este Tom lo esta viendo fijamente con una mezcla de ternura y amor ………casi con deseo enfrente de miles de cámaras, como pudieron ser tan ciegos se reprocha...

Se oye que la ducha se apaga y Tom esta apunto de salir, Bill apaga la computadora y queda un poco cabizbajo casi triste. -

Tom sale con una toalla en su cintura y sus rastas sueltas en la espalda. _Te sucede algo_ - pregunta su gemelo que fuma viendo fijamente por la ventana

_Solo pensaba_

_Puedo preguntar en que_ – dice tom acercándose a Bill y quitándole el cigarro da un jalón apagándolo.

_En lo mismo que tu Tom, no te engañes que puedo sentirlo – _dice Bill abrazándose a la espalda de su hermano

_Incertidumbre – _afirma Tom

_Exacto esa sensación me sube a cada segundo por la garganta_ – dice Bill apretándose mas contra su hermano

_No por nosotros si no por el mundo verdad –_ dice Tom volteándose hacia su hermano

_Por lo injusto que será la situación, teniéndonos que soltar cada vez que haya un tercero en la habitación, teniendo que fingir no querernos dar un beso en los momentos mas importantes de nuestra vida, en que si ganamos un premio jamás podremos celebrarlo con un espontaneo beso – _dice Bill desahogándose al fin de los pensamientos que lo han acosado últimamente

_Demos un tiempo_ - dice Tom

_Para - _pregunta Bill sintiendo un consuelo al saber que puede contar con Tom en todo y sabiendo que están en esto juntos mas juntos de lo que han estado en nada en toda su vida

_Si vemos que vamos bien y que esto va para mas y mas………… tendremos que decírselos ….. oye no te espantes_ - dice tomándole las manos a su hermano que denota el miedo en sus ojos - _me refiero solo a gente muy cercana _

_Georg y Gustav –_ dice Bill enlazando sus dedos con los de tom

_Para empezar a mama__ – _dice Tom firmemente en un tono de voz que Bill sabe no desistirá si ya lo decidió asi

_¿A mama?...¡ Estas loco!, La vamos a mata_r –dice el pelinegro visiblemente turbado

_No la vamos a matar, ella lo sabe... en el fondo lo sabe – _afirma Tom sin el menor temor en la voz

_Y si no lo acepta – _pregunta Bill sabiendo la respuesta de Tom

_Si no lo acepta Bill, seguimos como siempre en el mundo solos tú y yo………….. o renunciarías a esto - _pregunta

_Nunca, nunca renunciaría a esto menos a ti no seas tonto_ - dice Bill refugiándose en los brazos de su hermano

_Voy a ponerme la pijama – _dice al fin Tom despegándose de su hermano

_Ponte lo que quieras_ - dice Bill coquetamente - _cuando salga de ducharme igual te la quitare_

Tom se coloca solo el pantalón de su pijama y se recuesta en la cama encima de las sabanas, cierra los ojos para concentrar sus sentidos en oír el ruido de la ducha, sonríe y piensa que nació para esto que lo sabia que estar con Bill era lo único para lo que estaba destinado desde que nació... que amar a su gemelo era lo único que haría con mas determinación que la música.

Abre los ojos y Bill esta frente a el solo en boxer y con la estrella al descubiero.

_No te oi_ - dice Tom mientras se sienta automáticamente en la orilla de la cama Bill se sube en su hermano y después de tanto haber pospuesto el momento durante el día al fin se funden en un apasionado beso.

Es una lucha desesperada de iguales por dar placer y recibirlo, no hay ganadores solo el cansancio les ganara parecen querer gritar. Tom carga a su hermano y lo acuesta colocándose encima del pelinegro clava las manos de su hermano bajo las suyas fuertemente sobre su cabeza. Ahora baja por el cuello de su hermano, abre sus expresivos ojos marrones y Bill lo esta observando, tom siente como sobre su abdomen se clava la erección de Bill casi tan fuerte como la suya.

_Quítate esa cosa_ - pide Bill en un tono suplicante señalando la pijama de su hermano, y por primera vez desde que eran unos niños ve el pene ya desarrollado de su gemelo Bill sonríe y antes que tom reaccione agrega somos mas parecidos de lo que crees mientras se quita el boxer descubriendo su sexo exactamente igual que el de su hermano. Eso es mas idéntico de lo que mucha gente se imagina sonríe tom

Bill se coloca encima de tom besándolo de una forma desesperada y moviendo sus sexos frotándose en un movimiento frenético, los ojos de Tom están desorbitados y Bill no puede ni abrir los suyos...esto es mas placer de lo que imagine murmura Bill al oído de su hermano Tom baja sus manos hacia las caderas de Bill ayudando a este en el movimiento para friccionar sus miembros.

_Bill …….Bill espera_ - dice tom acostando nuevamente a su gemelo, mientras besa suavemente su pecho y abdomen y baja directo a la estrella nuevamente se embelesa en ese signo de excitación y locura que lleva meses volviéndolo loco. Bill masajea suavemente la cabeza de su hermano hasta que le jala las rastas obligándolo a subir nuevamente a su boca

_¿No podrías haber hecho eso de una forma mas delicad?_ - pregunta Tom besando su cuello

_Me hubieras obedecido_- refuta bill dejando escapar un gemido de placer

_No – _responde el de rastas sin poder respirar bien

_Lo sabia acuéstate tu..._

Bill se coloca en un 69 con su gemelo y ahora si de forma simultanea empiezan a darse placer mutuamente imitan sus movimientos con una sincronía perfecta Bill al fin se introduce el miembro de Tom en la boca, este se sacude de placer bajo el cuerpo de su hermano menor pero logra controlarse y hacer lo mismo con Bill mientras con sus manos juegan con los "gemelos" de su hermano. Tom empieza a temblar y Bill casi al mismo tiempo siente una explosión y terminan los dos.

_Ufff sabes tan Bien_ - dice Bill tirándose al lado de Tom

_Lo siento no puedo hablar_ - dice Tom jadéate – _Nunca creí alcanzar este nivel de placer mi Billy_

Se toman de la mano y Bill solo se mete entre las sabanas, abrazando al que iba ser el dueño de su vida. Y el día de descanso termino perfectamente para los Kaulitz.


	8. Chapter 8 ¿ La Venganza ?

_**Aviso: warning: prevención: lemon :ampliado no les gusta el lemon mejor no seguirle de ahí se enojan y sobre aviso no hay engaño…………….sigámosle al twincest +para las fans del bill and tom twincest voy a hacer un blog con fotos manipuladas y reales oks de ahí les paso el chisme kisses**_

_**TOM**_

_Tom……………..Tom ……… Tomy por favor levántate – _grita mi hermano

_Voy ………voy………voy Bill, deberás solo 5 minutos mas_ – digo dándome la vuelta, aferrándome a las sabanas.

_Tom ………vamos……..llevo media hora despertándote_ – dice quitándome las sabanas de encima – _en una hora tenemos que bajar y como bien tu lo has dicho si no bajamos en punto, nos van a subir a traer y no quiero, tener que abrir y que miren una cama perfectamente arreglada y a mi gemelo durmiendo en bóxer en mi cama_

_Ay Bill lo de la cama, se soluciona…. la descomponemos un poco_ – digo tratando de llevarlo a la cama - _Y además no seas envidioso deja que todo el mundo disfrute aunque sea de vista lo que es tuyo_ – digo señalando mi cuerpo semidesnudo

_Tom hablo en serio_ – dice jalándome con poca fuerza pero me dejo llevar, me mete al baño. Y le tomo la mano, ladeo un poco mi cabeza se que muere cuando lo veo así y propongo …. No casi suplico - _ dúchate conmigo_

_Bromeas cierto?..._ Responde con su cara de indignación, buscando en mi mirada el mínimo dejo de mentira - _Ah? No estas bromeando Tom Kaulitz?¡ pues deberías de revisarte la cabeza ……………. me levante dos horas antes que tu para bañarme, vestirme secarme el pelo y maquillarme, como se te ocurre que voy a hacer algo así? _– dice dramáticamente

_Bill, por favor dúchate conmigo_ – repito de una forma más convincente, casi autoritario –

_Tom dije que no_ - dice saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Salgo detrás el con una toalla mojada y se la paso por la cara tirándolo a la cama me subo en el y comienza a forcejear. Empiezo a jugar con su pelo despeinándolo. Mientras el sigue tratando de zafarse y riendo como loco. Le hago cosquillas y siento como su cuerpo se estremece en locos movimientos debajo de mí que no hacen nada mas que provocarme más con el contacto de nuestros cuerpos.

_Bill_ – grito viéndolo a los ojos , y ya que tengo su atención continuo – deja de _actuar como que quisieras librarte de mi por que ni siquiera lo estas intentando_ - digo poniéndolo en evidencia

Se sonroja tratando de empujarme mas fuerte. - _Lo siento Bill no podrás librarte de esta- _digo mientras lo inmovilizo y lo llevo casi arrastras al baño, lo tomo por la cintura y lo meto a la ducha mientras el sigue en el teatro que se quiere zafar.

Enciendo la ducha y lo coloco debajo de ella.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ – grita histérico - _Tom por que hiciste eso_ – dice golpeando mi pecho, tan molesto que creo que va a llorar.

_Si crees que no me vas a pagar la de ayer Bill estabas muy equivocado - _ digo tomándolo fuertemente de las caderas llevándolo hacia mi

_Que hice_ - pregunta temblando no se si del enojo o la excitación

_Hiciste algo que te hare pagar_ - digo tratando de imitar su cara de venganza del día anterior cuando lo deje con los labios en el aire, lo llevo contra la pared y digo- _de esto Bill_ - frotándole su pene con mi rodilla mientras beso sus labios.

_Lo recuerdas ahora_ - murmuro en su oído

_No……….ah…… no…. No…. No Recuerdo nada de lo que dices_ –dice gimiendo en mi oreja – _haber repítelo_ –dice coquetamente abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en míos.

Repito lo mismo froto mi rodilla atreves de la ropa en su entrepierna y chupo sus labios.

_No……. No……………. Tom creo que no te estas explicando_ –dice sonriendo mientras baja mis bóxers mojados. Yo juego con su pelo y le quito la playera empapada que tenia previsto para la entrevista, beso sus hombros y delineo su figura con mis manos mientras el desabrocha sus jeans , le tomo las manos en el acto mientras meto las manos atreves de su ropa ahora mas ajustada por el agua. Lo aprisiono contra la pared mientras mi mano llega a mi fuente de placer: su miembro. Beso su cuello bajando por su pecho y con mi lengua delineo su delicioso abdomen, ahora bajo sus pantalones y su bóxer. ¿_Bill?_ – digo quitándolos dejándolo desnudo.

_Si_ – dice en un gemido desesperado

_¡Estas usando mis bóxers!_ – digo sonriendo

_Tom no es el momento que me regañes por tomar un bóxer tuyo –_replica seriamente

Me tiro una carcajada mientras subo hacia su boca y rozo sus labios suavemente. Toma el jabón y empieza a bañarme de una forma tan suave, tan delicada tan Bill…. Cada contacto de sus manos siento explotar, tengo una erección que se me antoja dolorosa por momentos, lava mi ingle lentamente y yo no aguanto mas………… se arrodilla y moja sus labios, empieza a serpentear su lengua en la punta de mi pene me sostengo de la pared, me va a torturar lo se, comienza a masajear el resto de mi miembro con su mano suavemente pero a mi ver sus uñas negras ahí me excita aun mas_….. Billy …._-digo moviéndolo para atrás, tratando de quitarlo por que voy a terminar, el no se quita y en su pecho cae todo se para tras de mi y me ayuda a terminar de lavarme con el agua de la ducha por que no puedo poner en ritmo mi respiración ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

Me recupero y ahora lo paso delante de mi, hago que pegue su cuerpo desnudo de espaldas hacia mi debajo de la ducha, rozo mi miembro contra sus lindas y redonditas pompas y con mis manos le doy un lento y delicioso servicio manual mientras el delira de placer totalmente recostado en mi.

Ahora si vamos a empezar una buena mañana pienso, completamente limpios y descargados literalmente lo abrazo y tiernamente se acopla a mi, me estiro por una toalla y la paso por mi espalda mientras salimos abrazados del baño, y nos sumergimos en una deliciosa y dulce sesión de besos en la cama.

El teléfono de la habitación suena - _no puedo creerlo_ – digo desesperado, dejando que mi gemelo vaya hacia el teléfono.

_Sip?...-contesta medio aletargado – hola ………..Georg……..si ….. NO … que hora es _- pregunta - _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –_ grita fùrico – _Bajamos en 10 minutos_- dice soltando el teléfono y volteándome a ver pretendiendo estar enojado, pero no puede y su expresión cambia a preocupación – _Tom en 10 minutos tenemos que bajar y yo tengo el cabello mojado_ – dice a punto de llorar

_**Narrador**_

_Dos minutos mas y subo por esos dos_ – dice Dave paseándose en el salón donde iban a concentrarse antes de ir al programa - _no puedo creerlo._

_Oye ya los llame_ – dice Georg colgando el teléfono-_ tuvo que pasar algo ya sabes Tom tal vez podría quedarse dormido, pero Bill con trabajo es muy responsable_

_No los defiendas_ – dice Dave molesto –_ no podemos llegar tarde a un programa en vivo…… dos minutos les doy_

_Ok _– dice Georg levantando la ceja y apachándole el ojo de forma traviesa - _Bill dijo que bajaban en 10_

_¿En diez? AAhhhhhhhhh_ - grita Dave - _En serio no puedo creer que justo hoy les pase algo_

Minutos después se oye una revolución, los Kaulitz vienen corriendo por todo el pasillo, y la escena que aparece frente al staff relaja los nervios de todos, uniéndose en una sonora carcajada, Tom aparece a medio vestir con los pantalones a punto de llegarle a las rodillas deteniéndose los con la mano ocupada por un sudadero, la gorra en la otra mano y las rastas volando desordenadas.

Bill viene con los ojos lloros un gorro negro su maleta de maquillaje, su bolso y con un secador.

_Que les paso?_ - indaga DAve ahora entre risas

_Nada……….. que va a pasar………….solo nos levantamos tarde¿ pasa a poco no?_ – responde Tom

Estoy un poco histérico – dice Bill apunto de las lagrimas

_Necesitan ayuda obviamente_ – dice la estilista corriendo hacia Bill sentándole en una silla llamando dos personas mas, secándole el pelo a Bill solo para que se vea no tan alborotado 

bajo su gorro –_Gracias_ - responde el pelinegro no muy convencido - mientras se sube a la camioneta con la clara intención de maquillarse en el camino

_Bill_ – llama Tom - _podrías componerme mis rastas?_

_NO es el momento Tomy y lo sabes_ – responde el pelinegro severamente, sentándose lejos de su hermano en la camioneta

_Haber deja_ – dice Gustav , quitando las manos de Tom que se hace un solo relajo tratándose de poner la gorra – _yo te ayudo_

Otra entrevista mas sin pena ni gloria Gustav se observa muy reservado a lo largo de la entrevista y Georg no deja de jugar con su pelo. Bill y Tom en cambio son una explosión de alegría a pesar que en la camioneta venían distantes, sin dejar de sonreírse…llevan la entrevista muy bien y no dejan de pegarse suavemente y jugar entre si.

_Vamos a Corte...gracias señores en dos cortes mas regresamos con el bloque de los gemelos_. - indica el stage manager del programa

_Perfecto_ - responde Dave, satisfecho de cómo fluyo todo

_Solo necesito un segundo_- dice Tom dirigiéndose al camerino junto con Bill.

_Que pasa_ –pregunta el pelinegro

_Recuerda Bill nada público hasta que no estemos de acuerdo – _indica Tom

_Ya lo se_ - dice besando suavemente a su hermano contra la puerta del camerino

Un toque en la puerta del camerino los llama a la realidad un grito de - _10 MINUTOS Y VAMOS AL AIRE_ - indica el stage manager del programa - s_eñores Kaulitz en 5 minutos empezamos a caminar al piso_ - grita dejándoles saber que no hay tiempo

_Esto cada vez se hace mas pesado_ - dice Tom soltando a su gemelo.

_Y regresamos con Tom y Bill Kaulitz en su matutino_...- estallan los aplausos y el piso se ilumina ¡estamos al aire! …. les indican por un cartel y la entrevista empieza.

_Son jóvenes, guapos y talentosos, una presión que no soporta cualquier adolecente_ – dice de introducción el entrevistador, ahora voltea hacia ellos – _pero una presión extra podría ser trabajar con tu hermano y no cualquier hermano si no con tu gemelo, es agobiante?_

_No! Para nada_ - responde Bill – _es un privilegio trabajar con alguien con el que creativamente te complementas_ – dice sonriendo

_Quien es el mayor_

_Yo – _responde Tom sonriendo_ - 10 minutos mayor_ - agrega

_Eres protector con tu hermano – pregunta _

_Mas de lo que te imaginas - _ responde Tom llevando sus manos a las bolsas, lo que le indica a Bill que esta arto de hablar

_Cuando fue su última pelea - _pregunta el entrevistador

_mmm……………………… no recuerdo, graves nunca tenemos ahora por tonterías……………., mmm no se si cuente pero antes de venir acá tuvimos una pelea _– responde Bill sonriéndole a Tom

_Oh si una gravísima pelea_ – agrega Tom riendo sonoramente – _Nada de que preocuparse siempre sabemos como dejar pasar los malentendidos_ –

_J aja o las venganzas atrasadas_ – agrega Bill

_¿Como así?_ - pregunta el entrevistador

_No nada grave………… el día libre que tuvimos yo le hice una pesaderia a Tom, y bueno el se levanto hoy directo a cobrárselas y ahí fue la pelea- _responde Bill determinante pero sonriente de forma que se entendía que no iban a hablar mas del tema

_Bien…………._ – prosigue el entrevistador - _dicen que son gemelos idénticos_

Los dos empiezan a reírse sonoramente e intercambian una mirada de complicidad chocando sus puños al mismo tiempo como cuando saben que están pensando lo mismo en una situación chistosa.

_Mas idénticos de lo que la gente ve_ - dice Tom viendo como Bill se sonroja recordando la parte más idéntica de los dos- _nuestros estilos son diferentes pero físicamente somos exactos_

_Acaban de pasar una temporada de promoción separados, como lo manejaron –_pregunta el entrevistador

_Mal_, - dice Bill nostálgico -_ pero fue necesario, y yo creo que hasta agradecido estoy que nos hayan separado esos 9 días_

_¿Por qué?_ - pregunta Tom, olvidando el mundo a su alrededor

_Por que siempre daba por sentado que tú estarías a mi lado sin esforzarme y sin darle importancia, a los momentos que pasamos juntos… entonces esos días fueron un infierno - _dice Bill tratando de mostrarse sereno

La audiencia queda en silencio y Tom le toma la mano a Bill y le dice - _Yo también te extrañe_

Una fan oportunamente los saca de apuros cuando empieza a aplaudir y gritar que son tan lindos

_Ven el amor de hermanos es algo único, a pesar de sus peleas, éxitos y presiones del estrellato los Kaulitz no han perdido el sentido de su verdadera razón la unión de estos dos hermanos fue el comienzo de Tokio Hotel hace unos años y siguen juntos_

_Si es una conexión inexplicable_ - dice Tom soltando de golpe a a Bill - _ saben a veces no tenemos ni que hablar para saber que siente el otro._

El programa se acaba con el rating más alto de su historia. TH aborda la camioneta rumbo a su último concierto.

_Hoy si lo vi cerca _- dice Georg soltando un suspiro de alivio

_De que hablas_ - pregunta Tom

_Por un momento creí que hasta se iban a besar_ - bromea dándole la mano a Gustav

Una hola de sonoras risas llena la camioneta Gustav y Georg no pueden parar

_Oigan no sean imbéciles_ - dice Bill molesto - _Que culpa tenemos nosotros que ustedes no tengan a quien querer_ - agrega cerrando los ojos aparentando descansar.


	9. Chapter 9 Du Bist tu eres

_**OK para las que quieran ver el video de lo que pasa en REDEN ME DEJAN un mensaje y les mando el link por que eso si no fue fiction kisses**_

**BILL**

Me tomo la mano, en un programa en vivo!!- ahhhhhhhhhhh siento tantas ganas de gritar, soy tan feliz siento una emoción condenada, mi estomago es una revolución y no logro quitarme esta sonrisita estúpida de la cara. Cada instante estoy mas seguro que no tengo nada de que arrepentirme, mi Tomy es mío siempre lo fue y siempre lo será, soy tan feliz.

Llegamos directo al buffet.

_Tierra llamando a Bill_,_ ¿contesta Bill?–_ dice Gustav de payaso chasqueándome los dedos frente a los ojos – _Oye que tienes_ - pregunta llamando mi atención

_Pues nada todo normal _ - respondo buscando con la mirada a Tom.

_Pues yo te veo raro_ – dice mientras me pasa un plato para servirnos comida

_Oye y Tom_, _no lo vi en el autobús pensé que iba adelante con Dave_ – pregunto muy encontrar de mi voluntad pero mi subconsciente no anda de obediente a mi razón.

_Si te digo no te la crees_ –dice sonriente mi rubio amigo – _Le pidió a Dave que lo llevara a un comercial puedes creerlo?_

_Ahh…..¿ y por que no me llevaron a mi?_ - digo molesto- ¡_fueron de compras sin mi!_ – grito tratando que Gustav entienda la magnitud de lo que pasa aquí.

_Vamos Bill, suficiente revolución con un Kaulitz en un comercial no crees, además de repente quiere pasar desapercibido – _responde tan fresco.

_Ay por favor con esa pinta y esas rastas, ¿como pasar desapercibido?_ – respondo inspeccionando la comida –_ Pues que ni crea que lo voy a esperar para comer………_– digo airado

_Ya bájale a tu drama_ – dice Georg. Metiéndose tal cual maleducado a media platica

_De que drama hablas, ni siquiera sabes de qué hablamos_ – respondo molesto

_Ok relájate, …..o no te vas a ver guapo para el concierto_ – dice imitando mi voz y gestos.

_Awww vean_ – grito señalando la comida - _ mi plato favorito……… que lindo gracias_ – digo al chef– _esto es perfecto_- digo saboreándome – _y a que debo tal sorpresa_

_Llamo Tom para pedirlo por ti_ – responde el chef

_¿Tom?_ – pregunto

_Si Tom - _responde sin la menor expresión

_¿Cuándo?_ – interrogo

_Hoy por la mañana –_dice poniendo su entera atención en mí

_Dígame….. ¿como llamo?……¿con quien exactamente hablo?………..¿ que dijo? ……–_ pregunto emocionado, tratando de controlar mis saltitos histéricos que me salen de la emoción cada vez que ando feliz

_¡Bill!... solo lo pidió…………….¿si?_- dice Georg viéndome fijamente y empujándome con mi plato a las sillas

_Amo a mi hermano_ – digo sonriente olvidando por un instante que el muy cabron se fue sin mi de compras

_Ni que lo digas_- dice Georg bajando el tono y poniéndose rojo

_Ya me estoy hartando de ese tonito hostil, ¿Que tiene de malo que diga que amo a mi hermano?, todo el mundo ama a su familia o no_- digo retándolo

_Bill ya tuvimos una platica de eso ¿si?, dejémosla ahí_ - dice Georg

_No se a que te refieres_ - respondo volteándole la cara y concentrándome en mi delicioso plato

_Hace unos meses…. en una borrachera….. lo recuerdas_ –dice en voz baja

_Oh …OH_- digo recordando esa maldita platica - _¿que te vas a poner hoy?_ – digo cambiando el tema de la forma mas estúpida que se me pudo ocurrir

_Que clase de pregunta es esa_ – dice Georg.

Veo por la ventana que viene una camioneta, baja uno de nuestros guardaespaldas y un sonriente Tom baja como que si nada.

Entra tan fresco como siempre, es mas puedo jurar que lo de darme la mano en un programa en vivo a el ya se le olvido……. Viene congelándome el mundo, si pudiera describirlo pero como describes al ser mas excitante sobre la tierra. Clava sus ojos en mi y sonríe de una forma tan linda y a mi el mundo se me acaba. Ahora me guiñe el ojo y viene directo a la mesa y se sienta con nosotros.

_¿Que tal tú comida? _– pregunta fingiendo ser el hermano más normal del mundo

_Perfecto gracias-_ respondo no pudiendo expresar nada mas, tengo la cabeza tupida de ideas y emociones chocando contra mi razón queriendo controlar mis impulsos sobre el.

La prueba de sonido pasa sin pena ni gloria todo esta tan monótono, Tom no se despega de Georg dos segundos en la sala de ensayos. Y yo estoy como una fieram estoy tan ansioso. Salgo directo a donde están ellos y al entrar sorpresivamente NO ESTAN ENSAYANDO , ¿que demonios le pasa?, pudiendo estar conmigo, esta platicando tal cual vieja chismosa ahhhhhhhhhh .

_Hey Bill_ – dice Georg tan fresco

_¿Como que hey Bill?_ - respondo tratando de disimular mi enojo sin éxito. Cada segundo mi enojo crece más, creí que iba a querer pasar tiempo conmigo antes del concierto es un frio lagarto el infeliz que me toco de novio me repito con la sangre subiéndome al rostro – _Voy a vestirme_ – anuncio cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Me dirijo hacia nuestro camerino y veo la revolución de bolsas de Tom, pareciera que compro el mundo entero.

Abro mis maletas, y empiezo a coordinar lo que me pondré hoy, ahhh ese Tom pienso, me dejo tan enojado como puede ser tan indiferente a menos de dos horas de iniciar nuestro primer concierto así…..en estas condiciones….de….ahhhhhhhh como lo odio a veces.

Tocan la puerta.

_Quien_ – grito molesto- _acaso siempre hay que tener a alguien pegado en el trasero_ -maldigo

_Yo._

_¿Quien yo?_ – agrego molesto

_No te hagas el tarado…. yo_ – grita mi gemelo del otro lado de la puerta

_Entra_ – respondo, prometiéndome ser indiferente

Se sienta en el sillón frente a mí, y yo me esfuerzo por seguir como que si nada, desempaco chaquetas, camisas, jeans y mis manos no quieren obedecer mi cerebro; solo estoy revolviendo todo. Lo veo de reojo de cuando en cuando y esta viéndome fijamente coqueteando y moviendo estratégicamente con la lengua ese arete que me vuelve loco.

_Bueno ya …. que quieres_ - digo al fin tirando la camisa que tengo en la mano

_Nada!... solo voy a cambiarme también_- dice parándose rumbo hacia su maleta –_Bill si estas molesto dime de una vez que tienes, sabes que no voy a subir a un escenario peleando contigo nunca lo he hecho y no voy a empezar ahora_ – dice sin la menor intención de alargar el pleito .

_Tom… no es nada ………..solo, pensé que esto……… ya sabes nuestro primer concierto así ….no se pensé que iba a ser mas especial_ – digo bajando la mirada, odio ser tan niña.

_¡Bill!... Falta mucho para el concierto_ – responde dirigiéndose a las bolsas de sus nuevas adquisiciones y a mí esa actitud, me enfurece aun mas.

_Tom no haces cosas por mi, necesito atención sabes que soy aprensivo celoso y necesito saber que estas para mi mas que antes_- reclamo al fin – _dime cuanto tiempo tenias ahí con Georg sin hacer nada y yo puro el idiota esperándote en la sala_- va a tratar de hablar y yo se lo impido poniendo mis dedos en su boca mientras continuo – T_om no quiero desesperarte pero……_

_¿Pero que?_ –Interrumpe sonriente– ¿_necesitas un anillo?_ – dice irónicamente

_Tom! no tenias que ser tan grosero_- digo seriamente molesto.

_Ven acá_ - dice tomándome la mano

_No voy a ningún lado_- digo quitándole la mano y cruzando los brazos molesto- _no veo por que insultarme así……¿ como que si necesito un anillo? no soy una niña Tom, esta es una relación es de hombres, de DOS hombres_ – digo mostrándole un dos con mis dedos frente a sus narices - _creo que ya te tuviste que dar cuenta en algún momento, así que no me trates como tu noviecita chillona berrinchuda y dramática_

_Ah! esta bien entonces no quieres un anillo_ - dice guardando una bolsa en sus pantalones.

_Ah! ….espera… espera_ - digo sonrojándome de la vergüenza –_ Tomy me deje llevar lo sie_…….

_No lo sientas ni te disculpes, yo te conozco debía decirte que estaba tratando de matar los nervios_

_Nervios ….¿nerviossss de que?- _ digo abrazándolo por detrás

_Ahora si vienes conmigo_ – dice tomándome la mano

_Sip – _contesto dejándome llevar. Se sienta en el sillón y yo me siento en sus piernas de frente a el.

_Bien…. Mmm …..no se como empezar_ –dice sonriendo, todo sonrojado. Ay! es tan lindo pienso en mis adentros, ahora prosigue - _ no se tu eres dulce… yo soy mas tosco, en publico eres mas….mmmmm…… no se abierto yo soy mas imbécil, aunque sea para tratarte de hermano siempre soy mas no se ……pesado_….- dice tomando mi mano, y mi razón empieza a abandonarme yo solo quiero comérmelo a besos, su voz me llama a la realidad y sigue hablando -_además tu siempre dices que no te volteo a ver en los conciertos, que sientes que le cantaras a mi espalda pero….. yo no quiero ser así Billy, solo ya te explique me pones muy nervioso………….._

_Disculpas aceptadas_ - digo rozando sus labios con un dulce beso.

_No no me estoy disculpando Bill Kaulitz –_dice seriamente – _tu deberías disculparte por ser tan condenadamente excitante y provocador …….. por que tampoco me das tregua _

_Jaja eso pensé yo hoy de ti, cuando mordías tus labios en la entrevista – _digo recordando el momento en que, mojaba sus labios……..ahhhh se me enchina la piel solo de recordarlo

_- Bueno el asunto es que, quería que tuvieras un símbolo algo de mi para ti, entonces te compre algo para que cargues contigo o lo uses en los conciertos no se, la cosa es que te compre esto –_ dice abriendo la bolsa, sacando una caja preciosa y saca un hermoso anillo de plata con una piedra negra gigante , y el corazón a mi ya ni siquiera me late, mi corazón esta parado no puedo dejar de ver el anillo_ – Tom Kaulitz – _digo tragando en seco

_Espera –_saca otra caja de la bolsa, y saca una pulsera de plata preciosa de eslabones gruesos – _Bill solo quiero que sepas que te adoro mas que nada en el mundo..yo_

_Tu, tu eres lo mejor que puede pasarme nunca_ – digo interrumpiéndolo – _Yo soy un idiota Tom yo te presiono mucho _– digo disculpándome por la escenita, dándole nuevamente un beso, pero el corazón ahora me late locamente tanto que el pone la mano encima de mi pecho para sentirlo mientras nos besamos, ahora no hay excitación, solo hay amor.

Ruidos en el pasillo y Tom solo me desliza a su lado. Dos segundos después entra Georg buscando sus cosas

**Narrador**

Media hora antes del concierto como de costumbre se reúne Georg Tom y Bill a ponerse nerviosos juntos. Gustav anda dando brincos por los pasillos con los audífonos puestos . _En dos días estaremos en casa_ -rompe el silencio Georg -_ ya no se si me emociona la idea o que_

_¿Por que lo dices?_ - pregunta Tom

_Unos amigos me han contado que las fans ya saben donde vivimos y que es probable que al llegar hayan algunas merodeando._

_No me mates, con eso …………. no ahora_ - dice Bill dejando caerse en el sillón pesadamente junto a su hermano

_Nueva joyería_ – pregunta Gustav entrando a la sala señalando la mano de Bill

_Sip, esta linda no- _responde el pelinegro, sonriente.

_Esta suave_ – dice Gustav- _cuando la compraste_ – pregunta

_Tom, me la dio_- responde de lo más tranquilo. Mientras su gemelo sigue tocando su guitarra de lo mas despreocupado. Georg y Gustav intercambian una mirada sus sospechas se aproximan a ser confirmadas.

Entran los del staff a la habitación, les colocan los apuntadores. Se paran y comienzan a caminar hacia afuera.

_Necesito dos segundos por favor_ - dice Bill quedándose de ultimo en el camerino - _Tom ven acá necesito decirte algo antes_

_Voy_ – dice el de rastas cerrando la puerta a todo el staff, Gustav y Georg

_Que tengas un gran concierto_ -dice Bill, dirigiéndose a los labios de Tom, este ultimo envuelve la cintura de su hermano y lo lleva hacia el. Sintiendo el arete de la lengua de Bill jugando con su lengua.

_Bill no quiero arruinar esto, pero tu no me has dicho que me amas_ – dice Tom suspirando

_¿Como? Tom pero eso ya lo sabes - _responde

_Solo quiero que lo digas yo lo dije ya dos veces - _dice el de rastas bajando la mirada.

_Tom yo fui el que inicio todo esto es obvio ¿no?_-

_Vamos Bill tenemos 17,000 personas en la arena,_ _y el equipo nos están esperando_– responde el mayor de los Kaulitz besando los labios de su hermano

_Tom tienes razón siempre me haces reir, siempre tienes detalles con…_

Se oye que tocan la puerta…_Vamos chicos_ – grita el stage manager

Bill abre la puerta claramente molesto por la interrupción – _Solo pido dos minutos….- _dice pausadamente_ - me disculpo por pedirlos………. pero aca adentro esta pasando algo importante_ - dice paseándose enfrente de todo el staff , Georg y Gustav respiran profundo sabiendo que a Bill sus dramas se le aguantan o se alargan. El pelinegro prosigue con su discurso –_ no quiero ser pesado pero, si esto no se soluciona ahorita vamos a tener un guitarrista fracturado y un vocalista con el cuello partido entonces con su permiso , dos minutos y aquí no pasa nada_ – dice estrellándole la puerta en las narices a todo el mundo

_Vamos Bill_ – dice Tom tratando de persuadirlo con su sonrisa, sabiendo que tiene todo el staff afuera odiándolos

_Tom estoy hablando, tu cargas mis maletas, tu me defiendes, tu me haces reir, tu eres la única persona en el mundo que me comprende, tomas mi mano en el avión, y ahora por si fuera poco me diste esto_ – dice señalando su anillo - _Tom si no te digo que te amo, es por que soy un estúpido ególatra de mierda que aveces se le olvida que también tengo que decirte lo que siento asi que no te voy a decir eso ahorita por que no sonara bien … pero este concierto no se te olvida eso te lo prometo_.- se acerca lentamente a Tom y besando suavemente los labios de su hermano, acaricia los ojos de este sabiendo que no hay sensación mas dulce para Tom que le acaricien los parpados pero quien iba saberlo, nadie mas que su alma gemela.

Salen del camerino y todo el mundo los observa.

_Que_ - grita Bill - _caminamos?¡_

_¿Todo bien?_ – pregunta Dave

_Sip_ – dice Tom

_No vayan a salir peleando por favor _–reprende Dave

_Cuantos años crees que tenemos Dave por favor_ - dice Bill caminando hacia las gradas.

_Les recuerdo la fans los aman pero lo críticos se los almorzaron ayer con el penúltimo concierto. – _les reprende Dave nuevamente

_Wuju, gran comentario para dos segundos antes de entrar_ _al escenario_– dice Tom irónicamente–_ Suerte Georg, suerte Gustav, un placer hermanito …….vamos a prender a Lisboa señores_- dice inyectándoles mas energía a sus ya estresados amigos.

El escenario explota y 17,000 gritos acompañan las primeras canciones de TH, la energía de Tom en el escenario solo puede ser comparada con la de Bill. El staff respira tranquilo al ver que el concierto no va bien, si no va perfecto, que después de tres meses de arduo trabajo los chicos sacan la casta y dan lo mejor de ellos en el último concierto.

A llegado el momento de Reden, oh sufrimiento para Tom, Bill ama ponerlo nervioso en esa canción es la primera vez que sabe por que Bill le canta especialmente esa estrofa a el, es la primera vez que sabe que ese momento especial de la canción en que Bill se le acerca y le canta muy de cerca mientras el siempre trataba de ignorarlo lo mejor posible, es la primera 

vez que desde su confesión de amor van a cantarla. Así que tom decide que va a voltearse completamente hacia su hermano y dejar que le cante de frente ese pedazo.

A Tom los primeros minutos de la canción se le antojan eternos y a llegado el momento Bill lo llama a la tarima mientras Tom lo sigue, la canción va de lo mas normal, pero Tom va tratando de no confundirse y tratando de darle toda la atención a su gemelo y ahí viene empieza a cantar "la estrofa" ( el mundo se congela, mientras se toca la ingle y luego le señala, Tom se sonroja pero no esta dispuesto a perder y le muerde el dedo a Bill suavemente, mientras este se para frente a el poniéndose la mano en la cintura moviendo la cadera hacia la ingle de Tom) Y Tom sabe que otra vez perdió.

Vor der Tür Alarm, (ante la alarma de la puerta)

die ganze Welt ruft an. (todo el mundo me llama)

Alle zerren an mir, (todas tiran de mi)

Ich will mit keinder ausser Dir. (pero yo no quiero con nadie excepto contigo)

/video/x4pv6rredenmusic (para que lo vean en video)

_Que fue eso que fue eso_ – grita Dave viendo los monitores…-_nos comen mañana, la prensa los mata_ –

_NO pasa nada Dave cálmate, ya sabes solo están jugando y oye los gritos de las fans, nadie vio eso relájate.-_responde el stage manager

El concierto sigue su rumbo, 17,000 jóvenes coreando las canciones de los TH... nada baja el animo de los gemelos...Tolgeliebt retumba en la arena, mientras todas las fans saben que es la antesala para el momento especial de los gemelos. Los Tokio hotel salen del escenario por toallas y agua. Se concentran afuera y es el momento que solo los gemelos regresen al centro del escenario ha llegado el momento de In Die Nacht...

Bill se coloca la toalla de tom alrededor del cuello todos pensarían que fue una confusión, pero no lo es, el solo quiere sentir mas cerca el olor de su gemelo mientras interpreta.

_Los kaulitz_ - grita el stage manager- _ ya esta todo en su lugar cuando quieran señores_

_Los Kaulitz_ – repite Tom sonriendo

_Oh yeah los Kaulitz_ – dice Bill empujando a Tom, hacia la tarima –_ eso de los kaulitz suena a gloria le dice a su gemelo._

Aparecen en lo alto de la tarima saludan y los gritos hacen que tiemble el lugar y Bill apaga su micrófono. Mientras 17,000 personas ven los labios moviéndose de Bill diciéndole algo a Tom, Gustav y Georg ven las pantallas, nadie sabe que esta diciendo el pelinegro al de rastas es casi como un misterio, pero la reacción de Tom en la pantalla gigante es una gran interrogante para todos, esta pálido sin poder cerrar la boca y con los ojos brillosos.

_Tomy, te amo te adoro y eres el único con el que podria estar en esto gracias por darme todo hasta la inspiración para escribir, y como lo dije Te amo_ _y no se que signifique para ti el darme este anillo a ti, pero para mi es una promesa de tu vida, y yo te doy la mía, asi que Tom si vamos a enfrentar el mundo con lo nuestro, cuando tu digas_ - dice sobándose el anillo.

Tom se pone pálido, y observa a Bill que se adelanta bajando hacia los bancos. _Oh por Dios_ dice tom eso no fue justo, esta canción siempre me descompone y el decide decir esto ahora, ahora vamos estas vacaciones lo diremos eso quiere el eso quiero yo al fin seremos libres.

17,000 gritos histéricos, 17,000 voces diferentes y para ellos el mundo se resume en el que esta sentado al lado.

Se acomodan y Bill empieza a presentar la canción, Tom no oye nada esta ajeno al mundo solo puede pensar y sentir a su gemelo. Tom sonríe al mar de ojos fijados en el, perdido en ningunos en especial recordando como incluso entre ellos saben cuando su corazón late al mismo ritmo, siente los ojos de Bill encima de el indicándole que ya termino de presentarla y el hace lo que mejor sabe después de amar a su hermano tocar su guitarra.

Los acordes de In die nacht empiezan a calmar su corazón alborotado y sus ansias de amarlo 24/7, empieza nuevamente a sentir esa sensación de bienestar de cuando están cuerpo a cuerpo abrazándose en las noches, de cómo el mundo podrá estar encontra de ellos pero ellos tienen todo lo que necesitan………. se tienen ……la voz de Bill le arrulla y Tom empieza a mover los labios cantando la canción mientras cierra los ojos.

Bill sonríe y señala a su hermano mientras la arena se vuelve loca viendo a Tom cantando. Este abre los ojos e ignora al publico el mundo desaparece para el solo están los dos y ve directamente a Bill y canta junto con el.

Du bist (tu eres)

alles was ich bin (todo lo que soy)

und alles was durch meine Adern fließt (y todo lo que fluye por mis venas)


	10. Chapter 10 El plan de Georg

**Narrador**

Georg, se acomoda unos segundos para tomar aire, el concierto a ido demasiado intenso, con una seña llama a Gustav a su lado. Frente a ellos hay un monitor que trasmite lo que pasa en el escenario. Georg necesita descargar las ideas que su mente ha maquinado en los últimos días.

En el monitor aparecen los gemelos en lo alto del escenario listos para interpretar In die Nacht. Bill apaga el micrófono y se voltea hacia Tom y empieza a hablar, el de rastas no voltea a ver a su gemelo solo pega su oído mas para escucharlo.

_Ah ….. ¡Estos dos van a matar a Dave!, últimamente hacen una tras otra_ - dice Gustav riendo

_Shhhh……….cállate……mira….mira_- dice Georg tratando que su rubio amigo no pierda la atención del monitor. - _Tom esta pálido! Jaja - _ comenta Georg - _el Tom kaulitz esta jodido – _dice tirándose una carcajada_ - vamos observa eso Gustav, velo tiene la mirada perdida - _continua Georg relatando a Gustav pues su rubio amigo no despega los labios observando atentamente la pantalla - _Ah que cabronada, Bill enciende el micrófono y camina como si nada, jaja …………no esto, esta de lujo Gustav ve a el pobre Tom queda hasta atrás, como desorientado._

_Georg ahí pasa algo_ – dice al fin Gustav

_Estos dos andan más raros que nunca, Gustav yo…. Te.. tengo que decir algo, tengo que soltar mi morbosa teoría a alguien, lo que yo creo esta pasando me come vivo, no puedo andar con estos pensamientos solo _– comenta Georg, viendo a los lados que no haya nadie cerca para poder continuar

_Haber, dime de una vez que crees que pasa_ - interroga Gustav

_No……. No lo diré…………….. Tú ata cabos, y yo no digo nada…. Piensa en esto en dos meses de tour han pasado peleando a cada segundo y disculpándose a cada segundo, cada pelea es mas fuerte, cada vez se golpeaban mas, nada de palabras, cuando Tom sale con alguna groupie, Bill se encierra, se emborracha y llora……..otro punto Reden, vamos Gustav ya viste que le canta Bill a Tom le dice el pedazo de "todas..._

_Si…. Si….. si_ – interrumpe Gustav atormentado - _lo se no lo repitas que me da vuelta la cabeza cuando lo señala_

_Ah eso agrégale, que Bill no quiere cerca a Tom para dormir por favor eso se llama tensión sexual, lo vi en mi curso de psicología – _afirma Georg

_Eso lo hace cualquiera peleando con sus hermanos Georg no seas payaso tu y tu único curso de psicología en Bachillerato, a veces te hace un poco fanfarrón – _ríe Gustav

_Ok …..ok…._ – dice Georg torciendo la boca sabiendo que puede meterse en problemas si revela lo que Bill le dijo pero el no puede mas con el secreto - _Gustav se algo mas contundente, Bill me dijo que se inspiraba en Tom para escribir las canciones y no hablo de In Die Nacht _

_Ufffffffffff eso si esta supremo, va ya que tú empezaste el tema yo le dije a Bill que creía que Tom también lo amaba y no negó nada, al contrario me dijo que no quería volver a hablar del tema, vamos Georg si alguien insinuara algo así de mi hermano yo le parto la cara_

_Ya ves Gustav. ¡No son alucinaciones mías!_ – continua Georg – _otra prueba, la adicción de Bill al twincest en youtube, pasa horas viendo esas cosas_

_Si….. si….-_grita Gustav atando cabos - _ lo he visto cuando se queda tarde en el bus y salgo de sorpresa siempre tiene algo de eso en la pantalla _

_Va espera_ - interrumpe Georg -_ luego vienen a Lisboa, se extrañaron y ves el drama que cargaba Tom por los "9 días sin Bill" …….. y luego boom el primer concierto……… fue una porquería no se miran no se hablan no nada, podríamos pensar pelea de hermanos, pero nunca explotan en una pelea, Gustav eso grita Tensión sexual_

_Pasa una noche y ¡oh! sorpresa los Kaulitz como que si nada _– agrega Gustav

_Vamos, Gustav ………tu oíste la "broma" de Tom de "apartar el spa para nosotros dos" sonrojándose y viendo a Bill, ……………¿tu no te sonrojas viendo a tu amigo de alma o si? –_inquiere Georg

_Pero si viendo a tu "alma gemela"_ - dice Gustav sonriendo

_Boom………….. y luego se toman de la mano en un programa en vivo….. Vamos están pidiendo a gritos que se les descubra………..el anillo Gustav, ¡el anillo!..._

_Sera que les tendremos que preguntar_ - dice Gustav

_¡No seas ridículo! ………………nos van amatar……mmmm tengo una idea para confirmarlo _-dice un pensativo Georg

_Haber dime_

_Celos _ -revela el castaño - _Provocarle celos a Tom. Bill no es problema siempre esta celoso pero si Tom llega a tener celos nuestra teoría se confirma_

_Haber mi estimado genio y como hacemos eso_ – pregunta un curioso Gustav

_Tu solo sígueme la corriente y veras. En su momento lo sabrás – _responde Georg

_Te sientes incomodo ante esto pregunta_ - Gustav

_No al contrario me siento aliviado, si de una vez se aclara estos dos se adoran a ese nivel, …….Gustav piénsalo es injusto no poder andar con quien quieres –_dice un sincero Georg

_¿ah?... si… si te quedo de novela pero en serio no te da asco –_ dice el rubio

_No… brother son gemelos es como que viera a alguien besando un espejo_

_Georg!... Gustav, ya pueden regresar al escenario -_ indica el stage manager

**Tom**

El concierto termina y mis sentimientos están mezclados, me siento en un sillón, parte del staff entra tras nosotros, será la última noche de tres meses seguidos que pasaremos juntos.

Dave entra con su acostumbrada alegría, se nota que el show fue de su entera satisfacción lleva días de estar tenso. Se dirige a nosotros - _Excelente show señores, sus merecidas semanas de descanso empiezan mañana, solo tengo un pequeño evento imprevisto, pero esta en ustedes aceptar o no, Universal les tiene preparada una fiesta de bienvenida en Hamburgo, yo necesito saber si están dispuestos a ir por que_...

Bill interrumpe a Dave abogando por el - _Tenemos que ir chicos es UNIVERSAL_-. Yo solo sonrió el ya decidió que vayamos y como que yo pudiera decirle a el, que no a algo.

_¿Acepto o no? debo llamarles ahora mismo_ – dice Dave sonriendo a Bill, sabiendo que gracias a el ya nos comprometimos todos.

_Si_ - responden al unisonó los otros tres…………… yo solo estoy ...fuera de mi, mil cosas dan vueltas en mi cabeza Bill quiere que digamos esto y yo solo quiero tenerlo a el, no me importa nada, si aceptar que somos novios nos cuesta la relación con amigos y familia a mi nada de eso me importa ya.

Bill esta inquieto, voltea a verme a cada segundo y yo me pierdo en sus hermosos ojos marrones.

Entra Natalie, y nos lleva mas toallas limpias.

_Gracias_ - respondo secamente. No me había percatado de sus coquetos movimientos cuando esta frente a nosotros, le roza a Bill la pierna viéndolo a los ojos,... Tom no pienses tonteras ahora me digo fue solo que se tropezón, me tranquilizo la mente.

_Bueno…………….. bueno.. que fue eso Natalie…. ja ja…. vimos eso_ - dice Georg riendo, y señalando a Bill.

_¿Cual eso?_ - dice Bill viendo a Georg

_Al fin van a decir que pasa con ustedes dos, han estado coqueteando los últimos meses – _dice Georg riendo

_No seas tonto_ - reprende Bill sonrojándose

_Si Georg no seas tonto_ _fue solo un rozón_ - digo como siempre apoyando a mi gemelo

_Ufff ya se te fueron los Kaulitz encima - _dice Gustav_ - no quisiera estar en tus zapatos, pero para hacerlo justo yo te ayudo, haber Bill confiesa que invitaste a Natalie a salir_

_Ustedes no son mas que un par de imbéciles_ – dice Bill cruzando los brazos por delante

Yo ya no puedo mas otra vez siento que no tengo calma en el corazón y me meto tratando de no demostrar mi molestia, queriéndolo hacer parecer que sigo con la broma e interrogo a mi gemelo - _Wow ….entonces Georg no es un tonto_ - digo tratando de conservar la calma y respirando profundo - _si el comentario era tonto por que te sonrojaste_ - pregunto

_Por que no es cierto_ - dice Bill molesto

_¿Tienes algo que ocultar?_ – Pregunto perdiendo la paciencia - _no deberías de ponerte a la defensiva_

_No seas estúpido Tom no ahora, era una broma de Georg_ – me reprende, mi hermano sabiendo que estoy a punto de explotar

_Bueno si es una broma de Georg dime por que mierdas no te estas riendo_ -grito parándome frente a el

_Vamos chicos no llevemos esto lejos_ - dice Gustav, poniéndose en medio de los dos

_Solo fue un comentario_, _lo siento_ -se disculpa Georg

_Dime ….por que comentaste eso_ - pregunto a Georg, caminando hacia el

Gustav me sigue y dice - _Vamos Tom, por que te molestaría que Bill est..._

_Responde Georg, es mi hermano solo quiero saber por que dijiste que llevan meses coqueteándose, algo sabes dilo ya _–digo normalizando mi tono de voz

_No se_ – contesta el castaño, se siente acorralado - _por miradas cosas y un video de un reportaje de cuando Bill llevo acompaño a Natie al aeropuerto cua….._

_Natalie se llama Natalie, ah si ahora Bill lleva al staff al aeropuerto_ - rio airado y sarcástico -_ el ser mas egoísta sobre la tierra va a dejar a la maquillista al aeropuerto….. Háganme el favor, ahora que vas a empezar a cuidar a nuestra seguridad_ -digo riendo, viéndolo a los ojos pidiendo fuerzas para no golpearlo- _por que yo no sabia nada de eso_ - le digo gritándole

_Por que tu estabas ocupado cogiendo con una desconocida - _responde Bill, tratando de lucir fresco e indiferente, odio cuando se pone en esa posición cuando quiere hacerme sentir que no le importa lo que yo piense.

_Bill no te hagas el idiota ahora_ - le grito nuevamente, no puedo controlarme en realidad quiero hacerlo pero no puedo, todo el staff georg y gustav no dejan de vernos sorprendidos y 

reprendiéndose unos a otros para no meterse saben que cuando Bill y yo peleamos las cosas se arreglan entre el y yo

_Una cosa es tirarse a una desconocida y no saberle el nombre y esa mierda de coquetear día tras día con alguien del staff implican sentimientos oíste, así que Bill no vuelvas a comparar una one night stand con tu casi relación con la señorita – _digo señalando a la tipeja esa

_Es eso lo que te afecta, que yo pudiera tener sent... – _

_Cállate_ -grito sabiendo que puede tocar "el tema de nuestra relación" que a estas alturas no veo ni distingo si se sabe o no, volteo a ver a la tipa esa y digo -_ Natalie no vuelvas a tocar a Bill_

_Yo ehh…-_trata de hablar, pero no la dejo no quiero oír su ratosa voz.

_Te lo exijo_

_Oye Tom_ - dice Dave

_Si vas a regañarme por esto hazlo…… solo no creo que se deban mezclar las cosas – _digo hundiendo mi cabeza entre mis manos

_¿Pero por que te molesta tanto?_ - me dice la perra esa

_Esto va mal, esto no se soluciona ahora_-digo cayendo al sillón – _Natalie, no quiero hablar contigo_- digo cayendo en un sillón – Bill se sienta frente a mi, que no es el momento ni de tocarme

_Tom por que reaccionar así_ - dice Dave sentándose a mi lado tratando de calmarme por lo que veo

_Solo es mi hermano lo sabes……….. y el no dijo nada_ - digo tratando de ocultar el relajo que acabo de hacer

_Vamos tom no era para tanto_ - dice Dave, masajeando mi hombro.

_Lo siento_ - digo viendo al staff - _ creo que tengo mucho estrés y cansancio solo larguémonos de aquí y que esto termine de una vez-_ digo parándome yendo, al autobús y me dirijo directo a mi compartimiento.


	11. Chapter 11 Estigmatizados stigmatized

**Bill**

Subo al bus y me siento tratando de conservar mi seriedad quiero que todos vean y crean que estoy enojado, no que sepan que estoy preocupado. Tengo que protegerlo no quiero que nadie sepa lo vulnerable que esta, prefiero que piensen que esta loco, incluso que es agresivo pero no que esta celoso.

_Hey Bill_ -dice Georg llevándome una cerveza

_Gracias_ – digo dando un trago y sintiendo como baja fría en mi garganta.

_Estas bien _-pregunta

_Solo un poco enojado….es todo – _respondo dando otro trago

_Tom esta en su compartimiento, por si quieres hablar con el – _insiste Georg, imagino que siente culpa por su inoportuno comentario.

_Que se joda_ -digo fingiendo que no me importa

_Oye Bill, ……-_dice Georg buscando mi atención - _no fue mi intención causar ese relajo ……no pensé que……………………mmmm pues la verdad…… no se ni que hice mal, todo era una broma_

_No te preocupes – _respondo tratando de terminar la platica pero el continua hablando

_No entiendo a Tom_ – dice el castaño.

¡Claro! … que no lo entiende…¿como lo va a entender? pienso. -_Yo si – _respondo cortante

_¿Como puedes entenderlo?, después de ese escándalo que te hizo, de la nada – _dice Georg colmando mi paciencia

_No fue de la nada Georg, y mi hermano no hizo ningún escándalo,………….. Solo se dejo llevar, además….. yo se que le pasa, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso._ –digo terminando esta absurda conversación

Llegamos al hotel y los gritos no se dejan esperar cuando aparca el bus. Veo por la ventana hay fans en el lobby, - _mierda_ _no puedo creerlo, que oportuno_ -maldigo en voz alta

Tom sale de su compartimiento pasa al lado mío ignorándome, toma un marcador para firmar.

Bajamos y nos enfrentamos al mar de papeles… fotos…. Revistas..sonrisas……...palabras…gritos y "te amos"… palabra mas vacía si se oye sin sentido, si se dice sin sentirlo. Y en mi cabeza me pregunto ¿que se hace cuando se le promete al publico tu vida?, y el único motivo para vivirla va delante de ti sin siquiera voltear a verte.

Lo peor es saber que no lo hace por que te odia si no por que te ama, saber que no quiere verte por que le duele no porque le seas indiferente. Lo peor es saber que lo lastime, tal vez sin querer…… pero si yo que soy el único que lo ama y comprende……………¿como pude lastimarlo?.

Entramos y Dave nos lleva directo al lugar reservado para comer, el buffet esta de lo mejor y Tom solo se sirve unos waffles, toma la delantera a la mesa y como siempre deja reservado el lugar de su lado para mí. Voy tras el y me siento, no nos volteamos ni a ver, Gustav y Georg se sientan frente a nosotros queriendo evitar que sigamos peleando, puedo adivinarlo.

_Puedo decir algo_ - dice Gustav

_No creo que sea el momento_ - digo cortante

La mermelada esta de mi lado, se que Tom no la pide con tal de no cruzar palabra conmigo, entonces tomo el bote lo destapo y le sirvo interfiriendo entre su mano y el plato.

El voltea a verme tratando de verse frio pero solo yo se que esta dolido.

_¿Quieres más? _- pregunto viéndolo a los ojos y haciéndole saber que su actitud es aceptada y comprendida, si no lo entiende el resto del mundo es algo que no nos interesa.

_Oigan ya cambiando de tema_ - dice Georg oportunamente - _mañana vamos a tener la mejor fiesta del mundo jeje estuve interrogando a alguien del staff y la bienvenida en Hamburgo es gente de la disquera amigos de nosotros y alguna que otra gente que nos interesa conocer, y sobre todo 0 medios y mucho alcohol _

_Como averiguaste eso_ - digo tratando de seguir la platica.

_Hable con alguien del staff_ – responde Georg y agrega- _te voy a presentar unas nenas de lujo – _dice viendo a mi hermano

Tom sonríe y dice -_ a ver que pasa ……………..me voy a la cama buenas noches…… nos vemos mañana….. bye Dave_ - dice gritando hacia la mesa de nuestro manager.

_Tom espera_ -digo tratando que regrese

_Te veo en la habitación_ -grita sin tan siquiera voltear a verme

Termino de cenar despacio con la mente en blanco, no se como llegar hacia el, no se que decirle, en si no se si el quiera oírme. Camino vagamente hacia a nuestra habitación. Mientras tomo mi celular y le marco a la tal vez única persona que pueda ayudarme en esto ...

_Hola_ –responde al otro lado de la línea

_Andreas?¡_ - digo

_¿Bill, como estas?_

_Mal –_respondo, tratando de sonar normal

_¿Que paso?_

_Peleamos con Tom – _digo

_Acabo de colgar con el - _me revela Andreas

_¿Que dijo?_ – pregunto, sabiendo que Andreas no me lo dirá, si es nuestro mejor amigo es por que sabe tener un balance entre los dos, y jamás es indiscreto respecto a nosotros

_Solo dijo que habían peleado ……….pero tuvo que ser algo serio supongo, Tom nunca llama por que se pelearon……… si fuera así hablaríamos todos los días_

_Yo se –_respondo buscando las palabras

_Vas a contarme que paso _-pregunta

_Creo que lo sabes, no puedo decir nada hasta que Tom quiera – _respondo

_Mmm tengo mis sospechas pero mejor dejémoslo ahí, quieres un concejo rápido ve con el, esta mal Bill _

_Yo lo se, Andreas puedo sentirlo _–digo realmente preocupado

_Bueno Bill estas perdiendo tiempo conmigo_

_Solo hazme un favor, necesito unas cosas podrías ver tu correo en un par de horas y comprar lo que te pido ahí_

_Claro _–responde mi amigo

_Gracias entonces te veo pronto_ - digo colgando el teléfono.

Me dirijo a nuestra habitación, me siento tan perdido esta incertidumbre de que pasara me corroe los sentidos, no quiero aceptar que somos tan susceptibles y que de la nada esto se puede acabar por un comentario estúpido y fuera de lugar.

Tengo un miedo intenso tal pareciera que no le conocía hoy, los celos de Tom pueden ser peor que los míos me repito. Boom una idea sacude mi mente, Tom y yo nos entendemos a la perfección, pero cuando algo falla una canción dice todo lo que sentimos y el otro lo comprende inmediatamente. Si no se que decir lo mejor es cantarle una canción.

Bajo corriendo al restaurant y entro corriendo hacia Dave. Al verme todos se paran y una cara de susto los acompaña, puedo imaginar mil teorías de lo que piensan pero simplemente no me interesa.

_Que pasa Bill _–pregunta alarmado – _acaso sigue la pelea…..Tom esta bien?_

_Esperen………. tranquilos todos, yo se manejar a Tom relájense, solo necesito unas bocinas para mi ipod_

_Debes estar bromeando Bill, no cargas todo ese relajo para eso? – _responde Dave

_J aja ja_- digo en tono burlón y agrego – _no es ningún relajo solo las estoy pidiendo_

_Bill…… como… ahhhh ….. ¿y de donde? me saco unas bocinas para tu ipod a esta hora…_.

_Por favor_ – digo en tono demandante – _Vamos yo no pido nada del otro mundo cuando han oído Bill de Tokio Hotel canta __si y solo si__ le ponen fresas moradas de 1cm por 2cm con miel de _

_los andes y agua embotellada del Polo norte, no verdad, por que yo no soy un idiota egoísta como me pintan.. enton……._

_Ya ya Bill, dame dos segundos yo tengo unas en mi equipaje_ – interrumpe uno del staff, me causa una satisfacción profunda como el mundo es capaz de darse vuelta para evitar que me ponga como un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

_Gracias_ – digo con mi encantadora sonrisa que uso para fans, jaja la he ensayado un par de veces frente al espejo y para ser sincero hasta a mí me costaría resistirme a mi sonrisa de niño bueno.

Entro a nuestra habitación y esta acostado en su cama aferrado a una almohada…...somos tan exactos y tan diferentes pienso. Conecto mi ipod a las bocinas y las coloco a mi lado en la mesa de noche, me subo a la cama donde él esta, no se mueve ni un centímetro recuesto mi espalda contra la cabecera.

_Tom_ - digo llamando su atención

_Que –_ responde vagamente. Pero oír su voz ya calmada da un bienestar a mi alma.

_Tomy - _insisto

_Que quieres_

_Ven acá - _digo señalando mi pecho

_No qu…….._

_No digas que no quieres ven acá_- exijo. Abro mis piernas, sube hacia mi su cadera esta contra mi ingle y recuesta su cara contra mi pecho, cierra sus ojos mientras acaricio sus rastas, y aflojo esas coletas que me dan dolor de cabeza, el no hace mas que respirar pesadamente.

_Bill yo – _intenta decir, pero no lo dejo hablar.

_Tu nada, solo escucha esta canción por favor y después hablamos-……_la melodía envuelve nuestra habitación, apago el interruptor de la lámpara y quedamos en obscuras el aferrado a mi pecho y yo coreando la canción que tantas veces he pensado se adapta a nuestra situación.

_**If I give up on you (si me rindo contigo)**_

_**I give up on me (si me rindo conmigo)  
If we fight what's true, ( si peleamos por lo que es verdad)**_

_**will we ever be ( continuaremos en esto)  
Even God himself and the faith I knew (aunque el mismo Dios, y la fe que conozco)  
Shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you (no me respalden, no me alejare de ti)**_

_**Tease me, by holding out your hand (búrlense, por tomarte de la mano)  
Then leave me, or take me as I am (luego déjenme o tómenme como soy)  
**_

_**And live our lives, stigmatized ( y vivamos nuestras vidas, estigmatizados)**_

_**I can feel the blood rushing though my veins ( puedo sentir la sangre corriendo por mis venas)  
When I hear your voice, driving me insane (cuando escucho tu voz, volviéndome loco)  
Hour after hour day after day (hora tras hora, dia tras dia)  
Every lonely night that I sit and pray (cada noche solitaria cuando me siento y rezo)**_

_**We live our lives on different sides, (vivimos nuestras vidas, en diferentes lados)  
But we keep together you and I (pero seguimos juntos tu y yo)  
Just live our lives, stigmatized (Solo vivamos nuestras vidas, estigmatizados)**_

_**We'll live our lives, (viviremos nuestra vida)**_

_**We'll take the punches everyday (tomaremos los golpes de cada dia)  
We'll live our lives (viviremos nuestra vida)**_

_**I know we're gonna find our way (se que encontraremos la forma)**_

_**I believe in you ( yo creo en ti)  
Even if no one understands (aunque nadie lo entienda)  
I Believe in you, (yo creo en ti)**_

_**and I don't really give a damn ( y realmente me importa un demonio)  
stigmatized (estigmatizados)**_

Termina la canción y junto a ella, la incertidumbre de cómo manejar todo, nuestros corazones laten sincronizados y se que puedo hablar. _Tom ¿yo te mentiría? _ - pregunto

_No - _responde

_Entonces, podemos hablar por favor_ – digo mientras él se para y camina ansioso por la habitación

_Dime Bill entiendes si quiera por que estoy triste_

_Creo saberlo pero si me lo quieres explicar estaré mejor_ - respondo

_Bill yo llevo 2 meses pensando en ti evitando darme cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti y ahora empezamos esto, esto entre tu y yo, y se siente único yo nunca me he enamorado y pensar que tu si de alguien mas, me vuelve loco lo que es peor alguien mas que cargamos al lado todos los días_ - se desahoga

_Tom no me he enamorado de nadie mas que de ti, ve si eres exagerado esa palabra es muy fuerte como para aplicarla a cualquiera_ – respondo mientras voy hacia el - _ Tomy veme a los ojos y dime si yo podría amar a alguien mas que a ti - _ pregunto parándome frente a èl

_Yo espero que no – _responde tomándome la mano

_No te hagas el idiota mi amor_ – digo acariciando su mejilla – a quien podría amar más que a ti

_Explica lo de esa tipa Bill – _dice, acariciando mi mano sobre su mejilla

_Bueno lo de Natalie fue flirteo pero no paso nada, además fue en tu época de one night stands casi cada 3 noches , yo me sentía no se ya te lo dije un loco pervertido por pensar en ti cada dos segundos de formas no muy filiales que digamos_ – digo no pudiendo evitar sonrojarme – _ahhhh debo empezar a evitar sonrojarme pura niña tonta_ – reclamo en voz alta

Suelta una sonrisa mirándome con ternura esa ternura que solo de el puede venir. Y se que todo esta solucionado.

_Entonces no se pasaba mucho tiempo con ella ya vez Gustav de antisocial, Georg y tu de fiesta y yo me quedaba solo …no se si decirlo….llorando? -_digo viendo que sus ojos se abren descomunalmente obviamente preguntándose por que - _ llorando por que tu andabas con alguna tipeja y bueno Natalie venia a mi habitación y platicábamos, y no se nunca sentí nada solo la lleve al aeropuerto por que amanecimos platicando tonteras y tu no habías venido y me sentía tan deprimido que no podía dormir y pues fui con ella para matar el tiempo_

_Lo siento_ – dice mordiendo sus labios - _La odio – _dice sentándose en la cama

_Yo también –_respondo iendo tras el

_Por que – _pregunta extrañado

_Por que tu la odias – _contesto parándome frente a el

_No la quiero cerca de ti - _dice abrazando a mi cintura

_Yo tampoco - _digo besando sus ojos - _Ahora prométeme Tomy que no vuelves a llorar por una tontera así_

_¿Yo?... yo no llore - _dice sonriendo

_Tom eres un mentiroso_ – digo hincándome en medio de sus piernas- _Tom_ -llamo su atención - _No quiero que conozcas a las chicas de lujo que dice Georg_

_No lo hare, mañana esa fiesta será de nosotros, no me le declarare al mundo que soy amante de mi hermano ……_

Interrumpo su ataque de euforia con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza_ – Novio Tom, n-o-v-i-o_

_Perdón – _dice sonriendo – _no me declarare que soy novio de mi hermano pero tampoco dejare que se acerque nadie ni a ti ni a mi_

_Tom esto se va a poner cada vez peor mientras nuestros amigos no lo sepan, seguirán fastidiando presentándote mujeres, o insinuando cosas mías, presionaran mas, media vez no nos respeten como novios estamos perdidos_

_Que hacemos_ – pregunta, sabiendo de antemano mi respuesta

_Te lo dije ya Tom en el escenario tendremos que decirlo_

_Discutámoslo en casa esta bien_ - dice besando mi frente

_Y Tom – _llamo su atención_ - No dudes que te amo si_ - digo sonriendo tirándolo a la cama

_Billy estas enojado conmigo por ya sabes haber perdido el control y gritar así – _pregunta regresando al tema que creí concluido y olvidado pero si algo tiene Tom es terquedad

_Enojado…………….. como voy a estar enojado contigo, estoy halagado…… guapo ya se que te traigo loquito_ - digo dándole un suave beso

_¿Dormimos? propone tiernamente_

Nos acurrucamos en la cama, dándonos un dulce beso y yo estoy en el cielo, no puedo esperar por el día en que pueda besarlo sin tener que ocultarlo.

_Bill_ – llama sacándome de mi fantasia

_Si_ - respondo

_Si entendiste verdad por que estoy celoso - _dice haciendo galantería de su terquedad

_Si tom ya olvidémoslo –_ digo apretándome mas contra su cuerpo

_Bill es que…. sexo se tiene con cualquiera y el amor es algo que no se encuentra en tod…._

_Tom_ - interrumpo

_Si_ – dice dándome su atención

_Eres una niña mi amor_ – acuso riendo

_Lo se, pero eres tu el que parece una_ - dice besándome.


	12. Chapter 12 ¿Decirlo?

**TOM**

Veo el reloj son apenas las 3 de la mañana, y volteo a ver la imagen que me evoca deseos, pensamientos, sueños, esa imagen que me envuelve en un mar de emociones,……………… veo el cuerpo de mi hermano...

Me levanto, voy por una frazada, y me dirijo al balcón a fumar, cada bocanada me trae cierta paz, cierto alivio, cada día es mas emocionante que el anterior, y al mismo tiempo cada día duele mas, cada día lo amo mas y cada día me harta mas el hecho de no poder huir junto a el, o tan solo vivir sin tener que pensar en las consecuencias.

_Tom... Tomy!_ - llama la voz de mi gemelo - _Sentí tu lado vacio, ¿que pasa? -_ dice sentándose a mi lado

_Nada, solo no tenia sueño_ – digo mientras abro las piernas y hago que se siente delante de mi, recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho.

_¿Como no vas a tener sueño si llevamos días sin dormir bien?_ – dice.

Mientras paso la frazada por mi espalda, la paso delante de el y nos envolvemos perfectamente.

_Solo quiero llegar a casa_ - digo tomándole la mano

_Oye Tom, respecto a eso que dijiste de que iremos a la fiesta no gritando que somos novios pero sin escondernos ……………¿hablabas en serio?_

_Si...hablaba en serio, claro solo si tú quieres – _digo besando su cuello

_Si quiero_ - dice ahora cruzando sus dedos entre los míos –_Te amo Tomy_

Y yo no puedo hablar.

_Suena tan estúpida esa palabra, pero es tan honesta, suena tan vacía pero significa tanto entre tu y yo, odio lo que sientes…. Deja de tratar de ocultar que sientes miedo yo lo siento también deja de pensar que …._

_Bill me estas matando_ - digo tratando de calmar mi corazón desbocado

_Tom necesitamos tener vida de pareja, necesitamos ser novios entiende necesitamos salir, cenar, ir a un teatro hacer cosas solo los dos…. Tom tenemos que decírselo a Andreas_

_Y por que a él primero_ – le reto

Siento un duro pellizco en mi mano.

_Ay_ – grito – _por que fue eso_

_Ni se te vaya a ocurrir tener celos de Andreas Tom Kaulitz- _dice en tono serio pero al mismo tiempo juguetón

_No ………no yo ni en eso pensé – _digo sonriendo

_Ay! Tom te conozco_

_Ok perdón… perdón solo me cruzo por la cabeza- _digo volviendo a besar su ello_ - ahora dime por que a el primero_

_¿Como que? por que, es nuestro mejor amigo el nos apoyaría nos ayudaría a salir juntos sin levantar sospechas, y de vez en cuando Tom no cae mal tener a alguien de nuestro lado- _responde

_Tenemos tanto que hablar pero por favor Bill en casa_ - respondo evadiendo el tema simplemente no quiero pensar mas, tengo que pensar cada paso que doy, cada emoción que me provoca estoy arto de pensar como controlar mis impulsos.

_A las cinco tenemos que estar en el lobby_ _voy a darme un baño_ dice depositando un beso en mis labios y desapareciendo inmediatamente.

_Tom_ – grita desde la habitación

_Que manda?¡ - _respondo entrando

_Te toca enjabonarme_ - dice llevándome de la mano hacia la ducha.

**Narrador**

Son apenas las 5 de la mañana la revolución en el Lobby del hotel por la partida de Tokio Hotel de Lisboa tiene con los nervios de punta a todo el staff, gritos por todos lados, las fans se cuelan dentro de una y otra forma. Pero el stress que invade secretamente a todo el staff y el morbo que mata a Georg, esta concentrado en otra cosa "Los Kaulitz" la pelea de la noche anterior había dejado con cierta incertidumbre el ambiente.

Y ahí están aparecen en el anden de las escaleras y el mundo se congela...Bill trae una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y carga su bolso blanco, detrás de el un Tom bastante sereno en comparación de la noche anterior, tras unas gafas gigantes que ocultan su desvelo. Las fans no dejan de gritar, para sorpresa de todos no solo no se dirigen a firmar autógrafos solo saludan con la mano de lejos y se dirigen rumbo a la camioneta sin intercambiar palabra con nadie. Los Tokio Hotel van en un pesado silencio obviamente por el cansancio acumulado, pero el silencio de Georg se debe a la expectativa de cualquier palabra o gesto entre los Kaulitz luego de la noche anterior.

Suben a la camioneta que los llevara al aeropuerto y Georg no pudiendo evitarlo tira un comentario a Tom - _Oye que relajadito te vez_

_Eso pasa después de un buen baño_ – sonríe Tom -

El avión esta a punto de despegar, primera clase esta despejada para los Tokio Hotel y su staff. Bill sube y Tom entra tras el acomodando el equipaje de su hermano, el pelinegro se sienta cerca de la ventana y el de rastas a su lado, todos saben que los gemelos no pueden viajar en asientos separados. Aunque se subieran peleando siempre van juntos, Dos semanas de vacaciones les esperaban, dos semanas para ponerse al día con sus amigos locales, salir, comprar, descansar y compartir con la familia eso era lo que supuestamente iba en la cabeza de todos, pero el pelinegro tenia otros planes para su hermano y el, mas ahora que parte de la sorpresa empezaba en la fiesta. Bill chequeaba su anillo de cuando en cuando... a los pocos minutos el avión ya esta en el aire.

_¿Crees que puedas tomarme de la mano? - _ murmura Bill a su hermano en el oído

_-Siempre lo hago_

_No,…………….. pero yo no digo en el aterrizaje… yo quiero que tomes mi mano ahorita – _responde, levantándole la ceja a su gemelo

_Bill vamos,_ _- _responde el de Rastas viendo a todos lados

_Vamos Tomy nadie se daría cuenta a través de esa chaquetona que llevas, es mas si _

_quisieras podrías meterme en ella y nadie supiera donde estoy_

Tom se sonríe, sabiéndose débil es prácticamente imposible para el negarle algo a Bill - _ven acá no seas payaso_ - dice Tom tomándole la mano a su hermano dentro de la chaqueta - _moriría por darte un beso - _ murmura Tom

Dámelo entonces – responde muy serio Bill

_Bill…. nos van a ver _

_Tom nadie nos esta poniendo atención - _ responde el pelinegro viendo a todos lados

_Bill por favor lo que pas_... - la verborrea de Tom es interrumpida por un beso rápido que

le da su gemelo

Los dos voltean a ver a su alrededor y nadie vio, pero Tom esta pálido.

_Ashhhh Tom!... de veras me pones en que pensar ¿y así quieres que lo digamos? si te pones tan nervioso_

_No lo que pas…._

_Tomy_ - dice Bill guiñándole ojo - _eres un cobarde, Mi amor_

Tom suda frio pero sonríe, cada que Bill lo besa siente como queda en sus labios el

delicioso sabor de su hermano.

_Te tengo una sorpresa cuando lleguemos a casa y aparte te tengo algo en la fiesta_ - le dice Bill

_No vas a decirme ¿que es?... verdad_ – refuta Tom

_No - _ contesta el pelinegro sonriendo

_Y vas a torturarme hasta que muera de curiosidad verdad_ – le sonríe de vuelta el de rastas

_Me conoces también_ – le responde Bill. Pasan largos minutos con sus manos entrelazadas sin siquiera voltearse a ver pero la sensación de bienestar que experimentan es incomparable.

Bill se sonríe y dice - _me gusta cuando yo se como late tu corazón y lo siento tan real dentro de mi pecho_

_Lo se ayer en nuestra canción se sincronizaron tan bien_ - responde Tom sonrojándose, cobrando conciencia de sus palabras, el nunca ha sido así con nadie pero Bill es el Stop en su camino.

_Gracias por lo de el concierto, amo oírte cantarla nunca lo haces y ayer la cantaste ante todo el publico, y solo yo tuve el privilegio de escucharla_- dice Bill

_Sufrí pensando que ibas a acercarme el micrófono_ – confiesa Tom - pasan otros largos minutos de silencio, sin soltarse la mano.

_Voy a dormir_ - anuncia Tom- _en casa tenemos mucho de que hablar, respecto a ya sabes ……….decirlo_

_Lo se, ¿estas asustado? - _

_Un poco, que irónico no, el mundo pensaría que soy muy fuerte_ - agrega Tom

_El mundo no nos conoce Tomy_

_¿De que hablan?_ - interrumpe Georg (quien a fingido llevar los audífonos puestos, pero en realidad ha ido tratando de escuchar lo mas posible la conversación de sus amigos sin éxito) levantándose de su asiento y volteándose hacia los gemelos

_Tonterías_ - responde Tom, sobando por de bajo de la chaqueta la mano de Bill y sintiendo el anillo

_¡No son tonterías!_- reprende Bill seriamente, clavando sus ojos en Tom- _de echo hay algo de lo que tendremos que hablar eventualmente Georg_

_Si…. ¿de que?_ – pregunta el castaño impaciente

_No es ahora el momento_ - le dice un cortante Tom

_Que tanto misterio_ - dice Georg sonriendo, pero no puede esperar, su curiosidad lo mata y necesita provocar la platica necesita hablar del dichoso twincest que ha invadido su mente…._Oigan puedo preguntar algo ¿sin que me pateen el trasero?_

_No te garantizo nada_ - responde Tom riendo

_Mmm ….ayer estábamos viendo paginas de internet con Gustav_ -dice golpeándole suavemente la cabeza a este

_Que_ - responde el rubio quitándose los audífonos

_¡Voltéate no seas tan antisocial! – _le reprocha Georg

_Haber que pasa_ - dice volteándose hacia los gemelos

_Les iba a preguntar de lo de ayer_ - dice Georg subiendo la ceja a Gustav. El rubio adivina a que quiere llegar Georg y sabe que de ahí no va a salir nada bueno.

_Ya….. digan de una vez que estaban viendo_ -dice Bill

_Pues tonteras anti tokio hotel_ - responde Gustav golpeando la espalda de Georg sabiendo que no es el momento de enfrentar a los gemelos.

_Y por que habría de patearte por eso_ - pregunta Tom

Dave se para del primer asiento (oportunamente para Georg) llamando a Tom a su lado, este

suelta la mano de Bill, y la mano del pelinegro aparece debajo del sudadero de Tom, los gemelos no se percatan de la mirada curiosa de Georg ante tal hecho.

_Para que querrá Dave a tom_ - murmura Bill

_Ni idea_ - dice Gustav

_¿Que planes tienen para estos días?_ - pregunta Bill

_Pues descansar_ - dice Gustav - _y buscar novia_

_¿Como buscar novia?_- pregunta Bill -_ y la que tenias_

_Terminamos_

_Cuando……………. y por que yo no sabia_ – pregunta el pelinegro

_Bill últimamente has andado en las nubes si te lo dijo _ - se mete Georg

_No, yo no hubiera ignorado eso, pero estas bien_

_Jaja claro que estoy bien, esas cosas del amor se acaban, mas con la distancia – _responde el rubio

Bill suspira tranquilo sabiendo que la palabra distancia es algo que nunca habrá con Tom.

_Yo yo nunca me separare de la persona que amo_ - piensa en voz alta el pelinegro

_¿Como sabes eso?_- dice Georg queriendo llevar otra vez la platica al tema que le interesa para satisfacer de una buena vez su morbo entorno a los gemelos

_Yo ….. me refería a que si yo amara – _responde Bill tratando de evitar un interrogatorio marca Georg

_No……….. no dijiste yo amo en tiempo presente_-dice Georg acorralándolo de nuevo

_Y si amas a alguien ya estas separado de ese a alguien, por que después de lo de ayer quedo claro que no es Natalie_- agrega Gustav sabiendo que sin Tom, Bill es mas fácil de obligar a hablar

_Tom_ - grita Bill

El de rastas voltea a verlo y con la mirada interroga a su hermano.

_Estos dos me están fastidiando_- se queja

_No les pongas atención_- dice Tom volteándose hacia Dave continuando la platica

Bill, se siente acorralado sintiendo un miedo increíble, no por que se le escape algo de su relación con Tom, si no sabiendo que si tom no esta de acuerdo en hablar todavía, puede provocar un serio problema entre los dos y fue suficiente con la pelea de ayer.

_Deja de quejarte, deja a tu "hermano en paz" mejor cuéntanos quien es, quien te trae de cabeza_ - dice Georg

_Yo ...pues yo...les diría con mucho gusto... - _dice viendo el anillo_- ...pero lo..que_

_Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, ya dilo ¿quien es la afortunada Mrs. Bill Kaulitz?-_ presiona Georg nuevamente

El pelinegro suda frio, y trata de continuar diciendo -_ Eh pues... yo no... si si yo no creo que...el momento...eh yo si ... lo voy a ...a_

_Ay….. ya Bill deja de divagar tanto_- interrumpe Gustav - _ si no nos quieres decir mejor cámbiennos de tema_- dice volteando a ver a Georg -_ ya se mejor cuéntanos por que Tom te regalo eso_ -dice viendo señalando el anillo, que Bill no deja de acariciar nerviosamente.

_Lo que pasa, es que yo le regale un como se llama.. una cosa de esas de...de esas que sirven para...ahhh Tomy_ - grita Bill otra vez

_El de rastas se para sin siquiera disculparse con Dave llegando al lado de su hermano ¿que pasa?_ - pregunta al pelinegro

_Quieren que... solo me están molestando_ - dice viendo el piso

_¿Qué pasa?_ - pregunta el de rastas a Georg

_Nada, solo le preguntamos de quien esta enamorado _ - responde el castaño encogiendo los hombros.

_Que joder Georg, a menos que tu estés enamorado de Bill y quieras sabes cual es tu competencia no veo por que mierdas lo estas fastidiando con eso_- dice tom molesto - _ahora voltéense a su lugar duerman y descansen y dejen a mi Bill en paz_

Georg y Gustav sonríen sabiendo que su teoría de los Kaulitz esta casi confirmada, se sientan e intercambian una mirada de complicidad.

_Gracias_- dice Bill a su hermano

_Solo olvídalo Bill_- dice lamentándose haber perdido el control - _ahora regreso no he terminado con Dave._


	13. Chapter 13 Ay! Tom

**NARRADOR**

El avión aterriza, y el aeropuerto esta lleno de las fans.

_Oigan si nos extrañaron_ - dice Georg viendo el recibimiento que les espera

_Una noche mas y están en casa señores_ – les señala Dave, observando la cara de hastío de los gemelos–_ vamos un ultimo esfuerzo, chicos unos cuantos autógrafos mas…….su fiesta hoy y son libres_

_Andreaaaaaas_ - grita el menor de los Kaulitz, al ver a su amigo aparecer por la puerta de acceso hacia ellos, efusivamente corre y se abraza a su amigo después de tres meses de no verlo, le da un beso en la mejilla y empieza a hablar sin tan siquiera tomar aire.

A Tom no le hace gracia la emotividad del saludo, siempre a detestado como Bill saluda con besos a todo el mundo….. menos a las fans ……se sonríe sin dejar de observar como Andreas y Bill hablan a un lado de el.

_No me saludas_ - pregunta Andreas dirigiéndose a Tom

_No…….. digo… no mientras tenga las manos repletas de las porquerías de Bill_ - dice Tom obligándose a controlarse, ya que tanta pelea últimamente por celos no le agrada ni un poco, el no es así.

_¿Porquerías?... ja..ja _dice Bill sonriendo y retando al mismo tiempo a su gemelo - _te recuerdo que tus skittles van en mi bolso también,…………. tu colonia …………..tu bálsamo va aquí – _dice sin dejar de señalar su bolso blanco, que va coquetamente colgado en su hombro_ - …..y tus pastillas van aquí ….. así que nos cargamos mutuamente nuestras porquerías mi vida_

_¿¡Mi vida?!_-dice interrogante Georg dando un giro de 90 grados ya que estaba de espaldas,……… y Bill se convierte en objeto de la mirada de los TH, Andreas y el staff

_Si, __por mi vida miren__ como esta de lleno el aeropuerto,…. Ah! perdón es que no hice pausa…. es que me impresiona mas la cantidad de gente que esta ahí, en vez de estar hablando de mis porquerías como diría el idiota de mi hermano –_ dice el pelinegro sonrojándose, sabiendo que su juego de palabras fue mas para marear que para hacerse entender.

Tom se sonríe, sabiendo el tremendo aprieto en el que se metió su gemelo en menos de un minuto, todo por drama queen.

Suben el autobús y llegan al hotel en el lobby se paran un minuto para instrucciones de Dave.

_Vamos a tener un lujoso y delicioso almuerzo, - _anuncia Dave -_ luego descansan toda la tarde en el hotel y a las 9 vamos a la fiesta esta bien?_

_Bien ……………..esta….super bien_ – dice Gustav

_Andreas ¿te quedas?_- pregunta Tom tratando de lucir normal con su mejor amigo

_No puede_ – dice Bill interrumpiendo la conversación

_¿No puedo?_- agrega Andreas viendo a Bill con ojos de sorpresa

_Si…….. si…. no puedes_…..- dice Bill clavando los ojos en su amigo - _no me dijiste que ibas a salir con no se quien y que a las nueve nos vemos en la fiesta_- agrega un grosero pelinegro

_Si… si tienes razón, después de tres meses de no ver a mis mejores amigos hice planes para en realidad …no verlos_ – contesta Andreas simulando no estar molesto

_Tom_ – llama Dave - _No he terminado contigo, dame unos últimos minutos más por favor _

_Bueno entonces nos vemos a las nueve_ – dice Tom dándole la mano a su amigo y retirándose al lado de Dave.

_Hoy si me mandaste al carajo de la forma mas pesada del mundo Bill_ – dice Andreas molesto, cuando Tom ya estaba fuera de alcance de su voz.

_Oye …perdón lo que pasa es que ……. necesito unos minutos solo con Tom_

_Pasan pegados toda la vida, Bill mejor inventa otra_ – recrimina Andreas

_No…. Lo que pasa es que nos peleamos tu sabes y necesito hablar con el_ -justifica Bill

_Pues yo vi que el venia de lo mas tranquilo contigo, pensé que ya lo habían resuelto_

_Yo no miento Andreas, con decirte que ni me hablo en todo el vuelo _

_Esta bien….. esta bien…. ya entendí no soy grato esta tarde con los Kaulitz_ – dice Andreas sonriendo, demostrándole a su amigo que no guarda rencores

_Lo siento si_ – dice un sincero Bill

_Si ….si esta bien pero dime que tan fuerte fue la pelea de ayer para que necesites hablar con el a solas y todo el drama_

_Fue por una tontería pero ya sabes como es Tom cuando se enoja_

_Ya entendí entonces suerte en eso…….oye aquí esta lo que me pediste por mail_

_Gracias – _responde Bill sonriendo

_Bill ¿vas a tener sexo con alguien? – _pregunta al fin Andreas, que desde que recibió el correo con la lista de su amigo no deja de pensar en eso

_No seas tonto Andreas_ – dice Bill golpeándolo en el hombro _- ¿de donde sacas eso?_

_Digamos que me pediste lubricante, velas, inciensos, cosas comibles y payasadas como esa….digamos que no se necesita ser del FBI para suponerlo_

_No es para mí – _responde el pelinegro ansioso por que Andreas al fin le de las cosas

_¡Bill!... me mandaste a comprar esto para alguien_ – reclama Andreas molesto tendiéndole una discreta bolsa a su amigo

_Es una broma Andreas….. le voy a dejar eso a alguien del staff de broma_

_¿El es gay?_

_¿Quien?_ – pregunta el pelinegro aferrándose a la bolsa que le dio su amigo

_El del lubricante – _agrega su amigo curioso

_Ve que si eres tonto te dije que era una broma …. No se si es gay o no que me importa a mi…no me meto en la vida de la gente así dev…._

_¿Y le montas bromas así …….si no te importa?_ – interroga Andreas

_Oye te estas poniendo algo cae mal en este momento, y te pedí favor que lo compraras por que obvio si lo compro yo imagina el tamaño de clavo que me montan la prensa, así que ya dejemos el temita si_

_Esta bien solo pensé que al fin ibas a hacerlo _- dice su amigo bajando la voz

_¿Y que si lo hiciera? – _contesta el pelinegro

_Bill tu no eres de tener sexo y ya, si no andas con nadie te hubiera sugerido nada de one night stands_

_Yo no haría eso nunca Andreas,_

_Lo se…… eso es mas Tom Kaulitz_

_Oye ya bájale……….. la mitad de lo que dicen de Tom son mentiras…….. ufff de veras que hoy si estas insoportable eh… - _

_Va…ok … ya me voy, nos vemos en la fiesta_ - dice Andreas caminando a la puerta de salida del hotel

_¡Andreas! - _llama su atención Bill -_ Ven dame un abrazo no seas peleonero suficiente tengo con Tom_

_**Bill**_

Subimos a la habitación después de comer. Tom viene muy serio y a mi esa su plática con Dave me mata de la curiosidad.

Tom coloca el cartel de "Dont disturb" en la puerta. Y se tira en la cama, esta visiblemente cansado.

_Tomy_ – llamo antes que se le ocurra dormirse, mientras guardo "la bolsa" de mi pedido en una de las maletas

_Dime_ – dice

_¿Que quería Dave?_ –

_Nada, estupideces – _contesta quitándose las playeras y quedando solo con una de talla normal

_Dime que te dijo y por que estas tan preocupado_ –insisto sintiendo su molestia

_Una imbecilidad – _contesta mi novio creyendo que me va a evadir

_Dime Tom - _Insisto

_Nada Bill _- dice evadiendo mi mirada

_Dímelo por favor_ –digo al fin subiéndome en el

_Metí la pata Bill, las metí hasta el fondo_ - dice ocultando su cara en una almohada

_Habla de una vez Tom Kaulitz – _digo pellizcándolo

_Esta bien…._ – grita bajándome y sentándose frente a mi ….. - _primero tienes que saber que esto paso unas semanas antes de que tu y yo ya sabes confe….._

_Si… si entiendo_ – digo interrumpiéndolo queriendo que hable de una vez

_Una tipa…… una de esas noches imbéciles que se me ocurría acostarme con alguna idiota para matar mis ganas con…._

_¡No me digas que esta embarazada!_ – le grito con los ojos a punto de lagrimas

_No Bill …. No , es peor todavía_

_¿Que pasa entonces?_–digo ya molesto encendiendo un cigarro

_Esta chantajeando a la banda todo por mi puta culpa_

_¿Como chantajeando? _–pregunto aun mas preocupado, meter a toda la banda en nuestros relajos es lo que no queremos y ahora pasa esto.

_Bill no me hagas hablar, te vas a enojar yo lo se – _dice parándose frente a mi

_Tom una pregunta rápida fue antes verdad - _pregunto

_Si Bill obvio_ – dice torciendo su linda boca ahora preocupada pero en otros tiempos tan refrescantemente relajada

_Entonces no puedo enojarme…………… dime Tom sabes que te apoyare en todo pero para eso quiero detalles – _contesto apagando el cigarro que me trae nausea tal vez por la preocupación, buscando unos dulces

_Ok…… contacto a Dave, y quiere ser fotografiada conmigo fingir que es mi novia …..50,000 mil euros_

_Ja….ja….ja y eso como por que_ –grito irónico

_Quiere ser famosa Bill….y que mejor que fingir que es novia de un Kauliz aunque sea en un café algo rápido y que Dave le consiga un contrato con alguna afiliada de Universal_

_Y por que mierdas haríamos todo eso_ – digo realmente indignado

_Por que si no va a dar detalles de nuestra one night stand – _dice avergonzado

_¿Es eso?...que idiotez deberás… podemos alegar que son mentiras…demandarla por difamación ese Dave que tiene en la cabezota….. ¿y que? con eso se lo quieren amedrentar sol….._

_Tiene fotos y video Bill, fue en su habitación fue una trampa_ – interrumpe Tom con su cara de asustado que me descontrola…… el asustado no funciona y eso significa que yo tengo que ver por los dos

_Ay Tom quiero matarte _- le digo acariciando su pelo – _quítate esta porquería_ - digo sacándole la gorra un poco fuerte, lastimándolo para ser honesto …ahhhhhhh….QUIERO GOLPEARLO HASTA EL CANSANCIO.

_Lo siento nene estaba borracho – _dice aferrándose a mi cintura

_Mierda Tom – _digo tomándole las manos - _bueno pero ¿y que?... fotos de Tom Kaulitz desnudo eso no es nada de importancia hay fotos de París Hilton teniendo sexo cual es el pleito_

_Bill, si ella habla y enseña esas fotos la cosa se pone mal para mi, para ti y no digamos para Tokio Hotel_

_¿Como? - _digo sintiendo que pierdo el color

_Bill yo…….yo ya sabia que estaba enamorado de ti entonces hice cosas….. ya sabes dibujarle la estrella, puse música de la banda para oír tu voz y en esa grabación le digo Bill….Billy mientras estamos teniendo sexo, …………..y no digamos por donde lo estamos teniendo _–dice viéndome con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza

_Oh por Dios_- digo sonrojándome y tapándome la cara con las manos

_Bill por favor no te enojes –_ dice Tom hincándose frente a mi y agarrando mis manos para que las baje

_Como voy a enojarme si lo que estoy es halagado oye, eso significa que me deseabas desde antes_- pregunto con una sonrisa en mi rostro

_Billy yo creo que no es el momento que tu narcisismo nos gane aquí_ – dice aun asustado

_Yo se…. Yo se…. pero bueno ¿y que dice Dave? _

_Nada no se le ocurre nada para negociar con ella por de pronto lo del dinero dice que tendré que hacer algún trabajo extra como una sesión de fotos con Ecko que yo me rehusaba hacer recuerdas_

_Bueno no importa pero eso si yo hago la negociación con Ecko y los detalles, y yo voy contigo y te ayudo a posar_

_Bill yo se posar _- dice

_Perdón guapo pero agarrarse las playeras con las manos no es posar..-_ digo sonriendo - _no te preocupes vamos a salir de esta……. ¿Tom?_ - pregunto con miedo

_Sip_ –dice respirando nerviosamente

_¿Dave ya vio ese video y fotos? - _digo suplicándole al cielo que no

_Algo - _responde

_Mierda Tom – _digo nuevamente

_Yo se – _responde buscando nuevamente mis manos

_Bueno uno menos al que tendremos que decírselo – _digo recostándome en su pecho

_Según el, tu no sabes nada y fue algo que hice de borracho, me siento tal cual vil pervertido – _dice mi gemelo

_Pues lo voy a sacar de su duda si lo se ……….y lo hiciste por que te traigo loco _– digo decidido- _Ya lo dijiste Tom no voy a gritarlo pero no voy a ocultarme_


	14. Chapter 14 Tom! Sorpresa Sorpresa

**Narrador**

_Voy a una fiesta con mi novio_ - dice Bill bailando al ritmo de música imaginaria mientras se ve al espejo sonriendo.

_Ja…ja pensé que solo Jumbie podía hacerte saltar así - _dice el de rastas, mientras no deja de sonreír a su hermano. Lleva prácticamente media hora contemplando el ritual de Bill para arreglarse y como cada día eso le toma mas tiempo, ya que bañarse cambiarse de ropa y arreglar sus rastas en una coleta a el le llevo media hora y Bill ya lleva hora y media en lo mismo.

_¿Billy?_- dice Tom llegando hacia el pelinegro, tomándolo por la cintura y pegándolo contra el suavemente y viéndose los dos en el espejo - _por cultura general... no es que te este presionando pero cuanto tiempo falta para que estés listo?_

_Falta poco cariño _- dice Bill sonriéndole por el espejo - ¡_lo prometo!_

Tocan la puerta

_Ashh_ - dice Bill- _pareciera que no podemos estar solos un minuto_

_Gracias_- despide Tom a la persona del servicio con una buena propina, mientras esta le entrega la botella de shampang que ordeno, le sirve a su gemelo una copa.

_Ven acá_ - le llama Tom. Besa suavemente los labios de su hermano, con una mano aprieta a Bill contra el y con la otra acaricia con ternura el rostro de su gemelo.

Brindan y Bill se sienta encima de su hermano sonriendo, vaciando la copa en su boca y embriagando a su hermano con sus labios

_Bill gracias por apoyarme en esto yo pen……_

_Tu nada….. Tom no hablemos más del tema… …_-dice mientras levanta las camisas de su hermano y pasa su lengua dibujando el abdomen de el de rastas - _no esta noche _………._confía en mi yo solucionare todo……..-_ se frota contra el cuerpo de su hermano y anuncia -_dos semanas de luna de miel nos esperan Tom_ –dice contra el cuello de su gemelo

_Lo se_ – dice el de rastas jalando contra si aun mas el cuerpo de su hermano violentamente, recorriendo su cuerpo en una rápida caricia.

Tom saca de su pantalón una caja y se la mueve en las narices a su hermano.

_¿Es para mi?_- pregunta Bill empinando otra copa en su garganta y dejándola por un lado

_Claro que es para ti_ - dice el de rastas

_Tom Kaulitz, me estas malcriando_ - dice sonriendo buscando la caja en las manos de su hermano, a lo cual el de rastas responde

_Ya estas malcriado_ – dice sin dejar que Bill tome la caja

_Dámela Tomy – _suplica el pelinegro haciendo un lindo puchero

_No te la daré hasta que yo tenga mi sorpresa_ –responde evitando ver la linda cara de su gemelo ya que sabe que es débil y puede ceder

_Ahhhhhhhh_ –dice Bill sorprendido sonriendo – _eso fue muy bajo Tom Kaulitz_

_Esperaras ……Bill Kaulitz…… sabrás lo que es sufrir asi que hasta que cedas_

Media hora después la botella es historia.

_Tom Kaulitz_ - pregunta un Bill muy coqueto, parándose enfrente de la cama

_Dime guapo_ -responde Tom parándose frente a el

_¿Me estas tratando de emborrachar para llevarme a la cama?_ - pregunta el pelinegro sonriendo

_No, ………………no admito que no se me ocurrió...-_dice Tom fingiendo cara de decepción-_... de hecho nos trate de poner medio relajados para la fiesta._

_Yo creo que estamos algo ebrios Tom – _dice pellizcando el pecho de su hermano -_Y te necesito sobrio _

_Ay – _grita el de rastas, sobandose_ -¿!Para que?¡_

_Tu… solo hazlo Tom_ – dice el pelinegro en tono imponente

_Bill vamos a una fiesta por fav…_

_Tom te lo advierto – _interrumpe Bill ladeando su cara y poniendo su mano en la cintura

_Mierda……… - _se queja Tom, pero que se le podría negar a esa deliciosa imagen que se contonea frente a el -_esta bien no mas licor para mi esta noche_

Llaman a la puerta, Tom va a abrir mientras Bill se dirige al espejo para retocarse el maquillaje

Tom entra pálido seguido por Dave y tras el cierra la puerta.

_Nos vamos chicos_ – dice Dave con una voz que no es la suya, obviamente esta incomodo desde la situación con Tom, y peor aun en el fondo se compadece de la inocencia e ignorancia de Bill ante el suceso.

_Un segundo_ - dice Bill dándose un ultimo vistazo al espejo, la imagen que le devuelve es sumamente excitante incluso para el, lleva un pantalón ajustado negro y una camisa negra a rayas sus botas vaqueras y el cabello alisado (el estilo favorito de Tom) no deja de chequearse el trasero y un ultimo vistazo a su maquillaje y anuncia –_Estoy listo_ – y Tom no logro quitarle los ojos de 

encima en todo el proceso, hasta pareciera que va a babear y Dave no puede dejar de ver a Tom observando como el de rastas se come a Bill con los ojos

_Tom! – TOM –_ grita Dave logrando que el de rastas le mire _- camina_ – ordena chasqueándole los dedos

_Ah!.. si…. si voy_ – dice el de Rastas abriendo la puerta de la habitación tal cual zombie idiotizado

_Dave _- dice Bill - _No le grites a Tom_

_Lo que pa…._

_No DAve solo no le grites, relájate - _dice Bill molesto mientras sigue a su hermano y aparecen en el pasillo el resto de la banda esta lista para ir a la fiesta que les espera.

Se suben en la camioneta y Bill jala al último asiento a su hermano, como siempre Tom se sienta pegado a la ventana pero esta vez Bill se sienta al lado de el lo cual sorprende a Dave que los va viendo por el retrovisor ya que siempre dejan el medio del sillón vacio.

_Tom….shhhttt …Tomy_ – susurra bill al oído de su hermano. El de rastas se inclina aun más a su hermano para indicarle que le oye.

_¿Te gusta como me veo hoy_? -dice recorriendo con su mano la parte interna de la pierna alta de su gemelo.

Tom traga en seco es su parte mas sensible. – _Si, siempre…. pero hoy si.- _logra musitar sin que nada tenga sentido, mas que su cara de perdido y su si.

_Me veo así solo para ti_ – dice Bill rozándole el pene encima de la ropa a su hermano - ¿_Quieres saber cual es la sorpresa Tom?_

_Aja_ logra decir el de rastas que se agarra del asiento delantero cada vez más fuerte, mientras Bill sigue masajeándolo.

_Tom quiero hacerlo_ – anuncia el pelinegro

_¡Que!_ – grita Tom con los ojos desorbitados, lo que provoca que los demás lo volteen a ver

_Dijiste algo_ – pregunta Georg

_Nada brother todo tranquilo_ _yo aquí hablando solo jaja perdon_– dice Tom estirándose hacia Georg golpeándole suavemente el hombro

_Pensé que no lo dirías nunca_- susurra Tom

_Pues ya lo sabes Tom cuando regresemos de esa fiesta quiero que me hagas el amor, es por eso que no puedes estar ebrio amor…._-dice Bill viendo al otro lado de la ventana, fingiendo ignorar a Tom-

_Cuanto tenemos que estar en la fiesta_ – logra gritar Tom para hacerse oír adelante por Dave

_Como que cuanto_ _……………..que clase de pregunta es esa, es una fiesta para ustedes pueden estar todo el tiempo que quieran_

_¿Y que tal si no quiero estar mucho tiempo?_ – pregunta el de rastas recuperando su tono de voz normal mientras con su mano aprieta la mano de Bill

_¿Tu no quieres estar en una fiesta con alcohol?...lo cual a lleva mujeres con alcohol ….lo cual lleva a sexo con las mujeres mas exitantes de Alemania_ - dice Georg - _Por favor Tom debes estar enfermo_

_No me parece gracioso_ - interrumpe bill

Se estacionan, y hay fans afuera de lugar de la fiesta solo esperando verlos entrar, el griterío no se deja esperar. Hoy no tienen que firmar nada por favor dice Dave conforme bajan, vayan directo a la puerta

La seguridad se coloca al lado de la puerta de la camioneta y sale Georg saludando con la mano caminando directo al hotel, le sigue Gustav haciendo otro tanto, baja Tom pero no camina hacia la puerta si no se queda parado justo al lado de la camioneta esperando a su gemelo, Bill se sitúa a su lado. El pelinegro se agarra del brazo de su hermano y caminan así hasta la entrada. Ante un pálido Dave.


	15. Chapter 15 La Fiesta

_**Tom**_

Yo …………Tom Kaulitz ….jaja yo…… yo no puedo tener miedo … Claro que no… son solo unos ligeros nervios que me están estrellando contra la pared …. No…. no ….no es miedo solo…Para Tom me digo a mi mismo estas aterrado acéptalo y enfréntalo.

Yo soy el mayor me digo ….yo mando yo domino yo….. yo no puedo controlar mi corazón que late desbocado al sentir su mano agarrada de mi brazo.

Nos dirigimos al lobby y yo solo quiero besar a mi hermano, intercambiamos una mirada y automáticamente los dos chupamos nuestro propio labio es la forma que tenemos de indicarnos cuanto nos deseamos.

_Tom, estas de acuerdo si hablamos con Dave hoy o mañana_, _no quiero_ _más malas vibras de él para contigo_ - pregunta

_Si solo que yo….._

_Bueno señores_- llama nuestra atención Dave- _que tengan la mejor de las fiestas, por cierto invite a sus mejores amigos …exnovias_

_¿Qué? Ay Dave deberás te pasas eh…si son EX es por algo no crees, por que las invitaste _–reprocha Bill

_Supongo que como dice Georg si quieren sexo es mejor viejas conocidas…¿No Tom?_ – dice viéndome y levantando la ceja. No puedo creerlo Dave quiere que me acueste con cualquiera quiere olvidar lo del chantaje.

_Vamos Bill no empieces_- dice Gustav, sabiendo que mi hermano esta a punto de pelear con Dave.

Estoy realmente nervioso entramos a la fiesta. Nos sentamos en las mesas reservadas para nosotros luego de saludar a media humanidad.

_Señores, buenas noches un gusto soy su mesero, estoy a su disposición les dejo botellas de Whiskey, shampang, vodka_ – dice un atento señor – _Que le sirvo a cada uno de los jóvenes para empezar?_

_Whiskey_ – pide Gustav – _En las rocas_

_Suena Bien yo también quiero uno_ - pide Georg

_Mmmm que posibilidades hay de una Heineken_ – pregunta Bill

_Se la traemos en este momento_ – dice el mesero chasqueando los dedos ordenándole a alguien mas lo que Bill pidió

_Señor?¡ -_ dice viéndome atentamente

_Yo…mmm.. yo………mmm un jugo de naranja frio_ – logro decir

_Que-_ dicen a coro Gustav y Georg – _por favor un doctor mi amigo esta muriendo_ – se burla Georg

_No fastidien_ – advierte Bill - _cámbieme mi cerveza por lo mismo que mi hermano por favor_ – dice guiñándome el ojo

Andreas por fin llega entra un poco tarde por que si Bill sabe ser Diva, Andreas es peor.

Yo no dejo de mover mis piernas nerviosamente la imagen de Bill me atormenta a cada segundo, trato de evitar lo mas que puedo contacto con el… solo faltan unas horas me repito, mientras respiro hondamente tratando de calmarme. Bill y Andreas no dejan de hablar, Gustav y Georg hacen otro tanto yo en realidad tengo la mente en otro lado.

_Hola Tom_ - me llama una voz, obligándome a voltear………. es Candy mi exnovia.

_Hey …Candy, ehh que gusto...-_digo volteando a ver a Bill, mientras ella se sienta a mi lado

_Mi Tom! que gusto cada vez estas mas guapo - _dice con confianza

_Mi …..Tom!! jaja_ - ríe Georg burlándose, lo cual no dudo va a molestar a Bill

_Si……… si que gusto nos da verte a nosotros_ _también_ -dice Bill haciéndole saber que no es cierto por su tono de voz - _oye y que haces aquí – _pregunta secamente llevando su mano a la barbilla, sosteniéndole una retadora mirada

_Dave me invito_ – contesta soltando una sonrisa, la cual cae en la más fría de las miradas

_Ese Dave ... jaja, ¿que lindo no?_ - dice Bill con la cara desfigurada de la cólera volteando a ver a Andreas quien contempla asombrado la escena, sabe que Candy fue una de mis favoritas ……pero no te equivoques Andreas pienso FUE.

_Pensó que pudieras querer verme_ - dice llevando su dedo índice a mi cuello provocando una descarga eléctrica en mi cuerpo, respiro profundo debo controlarme no estoy dispuesto a una pelea mas con Bill me hago a un lado mientras digo - _Quietas esas manos señorita_ -

_No me estas rechazando Tom_ - dice mi rubia exnovia haciéndome un puchero

_Eh ………… querida no hay que ser genio para saber que, si lo esta haciendo_ - dice Bill apoyándome

_No ….. no Billy, creo que te equivocas….Tom ama juguetear así, le encanta hacerse desear verdad Tom_- dice mientras posa su mano en mi pierna

_Pues de hecho_ –digo tomándole la mano y quitándola de mi pierna, mientras Bill observa cada movimiento -_ Si lo estoy haciendo, no me toques y no le digas Billy_

_No creo que sea necesario ser grosero_ - dice Gustav en tono muy serio, regañándonos, para ser específicos.

_Gustav te lo advierto_- dice Bill

_Perdona, Candy el numerito_ - sigue Gustav- _eso pasa cuando los gemelos han bebido antes de la fiesta_

_No,…… Tom no se pone grosero cuando a bebido de hecho… se pone mas divertido_- dice haciéndome cosquillas

_Ahhh esta mujer se esta pasando_ -dice Bill molesto y yo a todo estoy aturdido.

_Oye Bill puedo traer una amiga para ti_- dice Candy _- no seas tan celoso….. todos podemos salir bien acompañados esta noche, no tengas miedo de regresar solo a tu habitación._

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh -_ grita Bill, cruzando sus brazos delante de el con los ojos a punto de lagrimas

_Candy que gusto que hayas venido_ - dice Dave apareciendo en la mesa

_Pues pareciera que no soy grata compañía_ - dice viéndome con sus ojos reprochantes

¿_Como no?... vamos lo que pasa es que Tom esta cansado….. pero que opinas Tom_ –dice Dave con voz sugerente

_De que_ – digo sin voltear a verlo, nunca pensé que podría odiar a mi manager

_De Candy, yo la veo mas guapa_ _y…._-dice Dave

_Estarás ciego….-_ Interrumpe Bill- _en realidad yo la veo mas gorda y querida es hora de un retoque en el tinte de tu cabello las raíces no son sexys_ – remata cruzando la pierna y los brazos

No logro aguantar la risa , mientras Candy me ve con los ojos a punto de las lagrimas, lo lamento por ella no hay ojos ni lagrimas ni pucheros que superen para mi a los de Bill.

_Pues si tanto te gusta Dave_ – digo señalándola – _Sírvete_ – digo caminando hacia el bar.

Bill y Andreas van tras mí, nos sentamos sin cruzar palabra por mas de cuarto de hora.

_Georg, Gustav, Tom y Bill vengan acá por favor_ - dicen en el stage y las luces se apagan.

La pantalla se enciente y empiezan a pasar la historia de Tokio Hotel, fotos videos y recuerdos, no se por que estoy tan sentimental todo eso me golpea directo se que tengo una historia aquí se que la tengo con el y al mismo tiempo se que les debemos a nuestros amigos una explicación por que se que no puedo vivir ocultándome un día mas, su mano me busca atravez de la obscuridad y se aferra fuerte a mi mientras pone su barbilla en mi hombro. _-Te amo-_ susurra en mi oído, y yo estoy un poco… mmmmm como describirlo ….. NIÑA TEMBLOROSA ashhhh me reprocho como puedo ser tan devil ante el?¿.

Yo me concentro en disfrutar cada segundo que su respiración esta en mi oreja. Las luces se encienden y me va a soltar pero yo se lo impido. Algunas personas nos ven, pero sus ojos solo me proyectan ternura veo que para todos solo somos dos hermanos muy apegados y a mi eso me viene de maravilla al fin sonrió y por primera vez en esta puta fiesta me relajo.

Nos entregan unos discos de platino, fotos y mas fotos para variar Bill toma el micrófono y empieza a dar las gracias…. Entrega el micrófono a alguien de la disquera.

" _Y para cerrar esta fiesta, mmm quisimos agradar a los chicos con una presentación privada de el artista favorito de uno de ellos_", - bajamos del stage y nos quedamos en primera fila para ver el concierto busco tras de mi a Bill pero veo que se queda en el stage junto con la gente de la disquera.

"_Quiero que sepan que hubo alguien que se esforzó mucho por esta fiesta y por que este importante artista pudiera presentarse esta noche aquí, y no solo eso convenció al resto del grupo de venir a esta fiesta siendo su primera noche de vacaciones así que nuestro cómplice….Bill Kaulitz fue el organizador de esta parte de la fiesta, como un regalo muy especial a su hermano Tom ………..Bill"_ -dice cediéndole el micrófono- , _Primero gracias a la disquera por organizarnos esta fiesta, con la gente que queremos gracias a todo nuestro staff por este año de trabajo los últimos tres meses fueron realmente agobiantes. Gracias a Gustav y Georg por ser los mejores amigos y compañeros de banda que puedan haber, ya vieron no soy egoísta como dicen – _dice sonriendo -_ Ahora vayamos a mi lindo hermano, mucha gente no sabrá mucho de Tom pero para mi es quien mantiene esto llamado TH dando vueltas, somos muy parecidos y muy diferentes al mismo tiempo, quise darle este concierto por que Tom nunca exige nada especial en la gira, ningún tipo de capricho y por que siempre me lleva a los conciertos de quien yo quiera, a ver las películas que yo desee y lo peor aun a ver musicales, no hay nada que Tom odie mas que un musical, a lo que iba _– dice sonrojándose -_pero siempre esta ahí para mi, para el staff y para la banda, así que esta noche se me hizo buen detalle que todos bailemos al ritmo de - Samy Deluxe!_ - anuncia a un grito

Bill baja del escenario y deposita un impulsivo beso en mi mejilla

_Gracias_ - digo sonriendo – _cuanto tiempo llevas organizando esto_

_Dos meses_ - responde sonriendo

_Pero todavía no. … éramos tu sabes_

_Tom no seas tonto esto solo mejoro ya lo dijiste una vez, pero yo siempre valoro cada segundo que pasas a mi lado _- me dice sonriendo. Y yo con mi estúpida cara de enamorado

La música empieza a invadir el lugar y yo no puedo controlar mi cuerpo no dejo de rapear al lado de mi cantante favorito, Bill comienza a bailar coquetamente a mi lado y yo no puedo dejar de observarlo.

_Tom Kaulitz un honor_ – dice Samy en el micrófono - _acá va una canción para ti_

_Vamos a bailar con alguien_ - dice Bill sabiendo que no podemos hacer nada ahí solos invitamos a bailar a dos chicas de la disquera y Bill se coloca a la par de la chica que baila conmigo y yo al lado de la que baila con el, de modo que quedamos casi de frente. Andreas no deja de observarnos a detalle.

Yo me muevo al ritmo de la música tratando de conservar dos segundos mi atención en la chica que me habla hasta por los codos, pero me resulta imposible observo cada movimiento del cuerpo de mi gemelo, cada milímetro de su cuerpo, cada gota de sudor que baja por su cuello y no me quito de la cabeza que en unas horas va ser mío.

Bill levanta los brazos y la camisa se sube y deja ver un pico de la estrella. El mundo se congela para nosotros y Bill me sostiene la mirada y sube su ceja yo chupo mis labios mientras me acerco un poco al frente y el hace otro tanto, nuestras piernas quedan pegadas mientras las chicas se acercan cada una a su gemelo correspondiente, lo que ellas no saben es que la única sensación de la que estamos conscientes es el de nuestras piernas rozándose, nuestros ojos no han dejado de verse en los últimos segundos Bill pasa su mano por su cadera y yo estoy a punto de muerte cerebral.

_Perdón_ – dice Bill despegando a la chica que baila con el – _no te pegues mucho …….podría mmm….no se …….verse mal_ - dice sonrojando a la chica claramente cortada se aleja un paso atrás de mi hermano mientras yo le guiño el ojo a mi gemelo. _Voy al baño_ – anuncia la chica apenada y queda Bill solo.

Bill ve a la chica que baila conmigo y sonriendo le dice – ¡_oye cuidado! Tom es un poco… no se ya sabes… coqueto no vaya ser y se pase contigo …. -_dice guiñándole el ojo mientras se coloca en medio de ella y de mi.

_Tom_- me dice en voz alta claramente para que ella oiga

_Si dime – _le respondo totalmente aturdido

_No te molesta si me quedo aquí unos minutos es que no quiero dejar de bailar– _dice

_Por mi esta bien_ - digo sonriendo- _pero pregúntale a ella_

_No….. no claro que no hay problema_ dice ella sonriendo pensando que va a bailar en medio de los dos Kaulitz, lo que ella no vio venir es que Bill no dejaría que ella se pegue mas a mi, entonces mi gemelo va y queda en medio de ella y de mi.

_Perdón que te de la espalda Tom pero no podría apreciar la belleza dela señorita_ – me dice Bill coquetamente

Y empieza a seducirme lentamente, veo como mueve ese trasero y esas caderas obviamente provocándome se pega un poco mas a mi.

_Hazte para acá Cariño_ – dice Bill mientras la pega mas a el, y se hacen para atrás los dos – _tom enserio siento estarte quitando esta belleza_ dice a pretexto de hacerse para atrás y rozarme aun mas el pene con su trasero- _ups me voy a caer_ dice sonriendo mientras se apoya más en mi

Las piernas no me responden, cuando ella dice – _Ay Bill no dejemos a Tom atrás_ – y astutamente se coloca en medio de los dos. Al ser tan pequeña casi no interfiere entre nuestros campos visuales y mi gemelo y yo no dejamos de vernos un segundo, Bill chupa sus labios mientras, cierra sus ojos y esto es un coqueteo descarado.

La canción afortunadamente para mí termina, por que dos segundos mas y muero.

-_ Un gusto bailar contigo guapa, voy por un trago y te busco en un momento - _digo despidiéndome. Jalo a Bill del brazo y le llevo al bar me tomo un vaso de coca con hielo de un 

tiro y al fin le digo - _Estoy tratando de evitar tener una erección aquí, agradecería tu colaboración_- digo a modo de regaño

El se sonríe, me levanta una ceja y dice - _tenla y yo la bajo_

_Bill vámonos por favor_- digo suplicante.

_Wuju_ –celebra riendo

_No sientes siquiera un poco de nervios_ - pregunto indignado al ver como controla todo… bueno como me controla a mi por lo menos

_Nervios_ – dice sonriendo - _Vamos Tom he esperado por mi primera vez en años, como voy a estar nervioso_

_Bill_ - digo casi en un reclamo, el no tiene nervios y yo estoy que ni mis piernas me sostienen, pareciera que va a ser mi primera vez y no la de el– _Pues por lo mismo te pregunto………. has esperado_ _o sea no te preocupa….. ¿Como será?, sobre todo ¿con quien va ser?…..- _digo tocando mi pecho-_ no se expectativas,…. miedo algo…. Bill algo_

_Tomy_ -dice pegando su boca a mi oído- _siempre soñé que fuera contigo entonces no tengo mas expectativas hoy que cerrar la puerta de esa maldita habitación_. Y Tom Kaulitz es historia otra vez me repito por dentro puedo sentir la cara de idiota enamorado que he de tener, no quisiera verme al espejo en este momento puedo adivinar que soy la marioneta mas patética de la historia tirada en su caja, manejable con la mirada perdida hasta que el lo ordene.

Llama a uno de seguridad y pide un carro.

_Oye Fred_ – le dice a nuestro seguridad – _nos vamos_ –dice caminando frente a mi, mientras yo solo observo todo ansioso, tanto esperar por este momento y ahora estoy YO nervioso ahhhhhhh Dios que aturdido me siento pienso mientras voy esbozando una sonrisa triunfal

_Bill_ - le llamo –

_Si_ - dice volteándome a ver

_¿No.. nos despedimos de la gente?_ - pregunto

_Si claro Tom, alguna otra idea maravillosa_ – dice frunciéndome el rostro- _si entramos ahí otra vez no volvemos a salir_

_Fred llama a Dave por favor_ – dice sumamente serio.

_Sale Dave. Que necesitan_ – pregunta

_Ya nos vamos, gracias por todo_ –dice Bill haciéndose el simpático- _nos vemos en el hotel mañana no?¿ podrías darme nuestra llave- _dice sonriéndole

_Vamos chicos es muy temp……….._

_Dave no estamos discutiendo si es hora de irnos o no, solo estamos cansados y por no arruinarle la fiesta a nadie tratamos de salir de lo mas disimulados, por favor dame nuestra llave_ – repite Bill dejando la amabilidad por un lado

Los Kaulitz- dice viendo al cielo- vamos los acompaño hasta el hotel. No voy a dejar que les pase nada,- llama a dos miembros mas de seguridad y abordamos la camioneta.

_- Los Kaulitz al hotel_ – ordena

La sonrisa de Bill es contagiosa mientras repite – _los Kaulitz al hotel – _levantándome la ceja sugestivamente

_Oye Dave podemos hablar contigo mañana antes de irnos_ –dice Bill sorprendiéndome, nunca he sabido como la gente puede percibir a Bill como débil, si es tan agobiantemente seguro de si, me digo sin tan siquiera intervenir mi mente esta invadida con pensamientos de lo que me espera en minutos al por fin sentirme dentro de el.

Llegamos al Hotel.

_Gracias por traernos_ –le digo a Dave mientras caminamos por el Lobby

_Podría pedirte un último favor_ –dice Bill –

_Si dime, lo que quieran antes que regrese a esa fiesta, necesito ver como esta Gustav y Georg-_ contesta Dave

_Podrías ordenar que nos suban una botella de shampang, unas copas, y sobre todo que no nos molesten hasta que nosotros despertemos mañana, vamos a desconectar los teléfonos_- aclara Bill – ¡_que tengas una estupenda noche! eres un amor de manager… ¿lo sabias….no?_- dice sonriendo mientras me toma de la mano y me lleva hacia el elevador.

Mientras se cierra la puerta no puedo ignorar el rostro pálido y de desconcierto de Dave, ahora sonrió alguien ya sabe al menos un poco lo que es estar a las ordenes de Bill Kaulitz como yo.


	16. Chapter 16 La primera vez

**OKssssss WARNING lemon no le gusta el yaoi, lemon y slash que bien lo disimula para andar cabal en estos fictions asi que no se haga si le gusta jaja……. bueno y a los que me leen que se agradece de antemano, espero les guste este chapter con bastantito limoncito jaja**

**Bill**

Entramos a la habitación sus manos vienen amarradas a mi cintura y me lleva directamente hacia el teléfono. Pretendo voltearme hacia el para besarlo pero me lo impide rodeando fuertemente mi cadera contra el y apoya su pecho contra mi espalda...- _espera_- dice NO corrección ME ORDENA.

Marca y pone el speaker en el teléfono del hotel.

_Servicio a la habitación buena noche – _responden al otro lado de la línea

_Buenas noches_ – contesta Tom en voz un poco extraña amable pero con una actitud poca de el, su voz es autoritaria - ¿_quien al habla?_- pregunta

_Michael señor, en que le puedo servir - _agrega

_Un Gusto Michael,…… te digo en que me puedes servir tengo un pequeño inconveniente alguien de mi staff ordeno un shampang y copas a mi habitación,……… resulta que no lo quiero, llevo 2 días sin dormir y lo que menos necesito es interrupciones a cada dos…..._

Voy a interrumpirlo… pero su otra mano rápidamente tapa mi boca suavemente

_Perdón sigo_ - dice disculpándose por su abrupto silencio- _entonces chico mi pedido hacia ti es el siguiente…. averigua quien trae eso a mi habitación e impídele que me fastidien por que en medio segundo voy a la cama, segundo ordene 0 interrupciones en el teléfono llame quien llame, por favor HAZ QUE ESO PASE que nadie de recepción o de ningún lado me fastidie, si el mundo se cayo allá fuera me quiero enterar mañana. Y tercero mañana te busco y te doy la mejor de las propinas, tenemos un trato? _–

_Si señor, será un placer solo por favor confírmeme el numero de su habitación _– pregunta la voz

_Cual es nuestra habitación - _repite soltando mi boca

_89 _- respondo casi con voz inaudible, sentirlo tan fuerte tras de mi me esta aflojando las piernas.

_89 Michael, feliz noche _–responde sugiriendo terminar la llamada

_Feliz noche señor._

Cuelga el teléfono y logro soltarme me quito las botas que vienen matándome, mientras el vacía las bolsas de sus jeans, sacando su teléfono y apagándolo, hace otro tanto con el mío…… jaja…. que por cierto el lo carga por que obvio a mi no me cabe en ningún lugar con lo ajustado de mis pantalones

Un silencio sepulcral invade la habitación y un nerviosismo idiota empieza a traicionarme…. A MI A BILL KAULITZ ….. verlo tan tranquilo caminando de aquí hacia allá, me inquieta, mientras yo estoy parado al lado de un sillón sin tan siquiera moverme, tal niño recién regañado.

Se dirige al baño y para mi sorpresa... CIERRA LA PUERTA...mi desconcierto crece aun más

_¿Esta puesto el "dont disturb"?_ - me pregunta desde el otro lado

_Si _- alcanzo a decir. Su actitud cambio de una forma totalmente opuesta a su actitud en la camioneta.

Sale ajustándose la coleta dejando caer sus rastas desde lo alto de su cabeza... su gorra favorita a desaparecido,... y yo no puedo dejar de contemplarlo….. los labios se me secan y busco dentro de mi un poco de saliva para aliviarlos….. pero no lo consigo solo trago en seco... esta solo en camiseta, las playerotas han desaparecido esas playeras que tanto odio y al mismo tiempo amo, ellas resguardan de los ojos de las fans su cuerpo, por que gracias a ellas nadie puede apreciar su delicioso cuerpo mas que yo...solo yo se como es el pecho de Tom Kaulitz solo yo se como se ve su delicioso abdomen...sus grandes pantalones sin cincho vienen abajo de sus caderas y...y yo…...yo solo puedo chupar mis labios y trato de respirar profundo por que la excitación de verlo me nubla la conciencia...

Llega hacia mi y coloca sus brazos rodeándome la cintura y me jala un poco hacia el , me ve a los ojos y sonríe -_ ¿para que el shampang?_ - pregunta

_Ehmm lo que pasa es que ….mmm….no se te vi un poco tenso_ - logro contestar, después de tartamudear, ….ahhhh odio lo que me esta pasando, donde esta mi seguridad, me pregunto.

_No señor respuesta incorrecta_ - dice guiñándome el ojo

_Uff vamos aclarando eso……. primero NO estoy tenso, solo estoy ansioso, dos va a ser tu primera vez Bill no vas a tener sobre ti a alguien inconsciente de tus sensaciones va a ser especial cariño – _dice acariciando mi cabello y prosigue - _ lo prometo y necesito estar sobrio para que me embriagues con tu miel, -_dice pasando su lengua por mi cuello, mientras un escalofrío me sacude violentamente_ – y tres me podrás mandar en todo….a todas horas…. Me puedes mandar a callar……. a caminar……. a moverme como quieras en lo que sea…. tienes carta libre para eso, no hay problema que me quites el micrófono que me empujes…. que me golpees si quieres…eso haya afuera_,- dice señalando la puerta - _pero en la cama mando yo_ dice mordiéndome el labio -_como tu dirías en el escenario "esta noche no se olvida"_ - dice por fin dejando que su legua serpentee en mis labios sin tan siquiera entrar en mi boca …..y yo no logro moverme siquiera estoy paralizado. Mi corazón late desbocado

_Bill Kaulitz_- dice con esa voz ronca que me envuelve- _te deseo tanto_- dice mordiendo mi oreja, y respirando contra mi - _pero te amo mas de lo que te deseo, eso que te quede claro_ - dice dándome la vuelta nuevamente y yo ya no puedo ni siquiera abrir los ojos …. - _Puedo sentirlo Billy, tu estas nervioso, sabia que en algún momento se te tenia que ir esa seguridad _

_exasperante al carajo_ -ríe besando el tatuaje en mi cuello delineando cada rincón del mismo y yo por fin logro reaccionar un poco consigo tomarle la mano y cruzar mis dedos con los de el.

Empieza a encaminarme hacia un espejo, me suelta y sin despegárseme de atrás pasa sus manos frente a mi y me desabotona la camisa lentamente, verlo en el espejo me provoca un deseo extraño algo mas haya de lo físico, uno a uno los botones van cediendo al paso de sus dedos, yo paso mis manos detrás de mi y masajeo suavemente su entre pierna.

**Narrador**

Finalmente Tom despoja lentamente a Bill de la camisa mientras va besando cada nueva parte de piel que va quedando descubierta tras la tela, los hombros de Bill se le antojan interminables al besarlos...sin despegar su boca del cuerpo de su gemelo delinea la espina dorsal del pelinegro al cual invade un escalofrió…….. se siente tan débil ….tan dominado….. tan sometido…. tan de Tom...

_Tomy…Tommmyy..._logra gemir Bill... a duras penas su voz se llega a oídos de su hermano perdido en el, el de rastas le da la vuelta a su gemelo y ahora besa el ombligo de este y nuevamente sube hacia el...queda a la altura de sus labios y responde -_dime Bill_

_Mi amor... antes que no me pueda ni mover, tengo que darte esto_ -dice llevándolo a su maleta y sacando la bolsa de "sus compras"...

¿que es? - dice Tom

_Cosas que nos pueden servir_ - responde Bill sonrojado

Dame acá - dice Tom quitándole la bolsa a su gemelo- _ahhh Bill debo reconocer que sin ti no somos nada mi amor_ - dice sacando el bote de lubricante y tirando el resto de cosas lejos, besándolo…….claramente aliviado por el ingenio de su gemelo.

Nuevamente Tom coloca a Bill frente a el y lo lleva hacia la cama permanecen parados frente a ella, chupándose mutuamente sus labios, Tom nuevamente se concentra en besar el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja de su hermano, suavemente lleva el pelo de su gemelo hacia atrás y se lo agarra en una coleta…….ahora besa el pecho de Bill mordiendo el pezón de su gemelo, mientras este acaricia fuertemente la espalda de Tom atravez de su camiseta, mete las manos al fin tocando la piel tibia de su hermano y con sus uñas suavemente le indica a Tom cuanta pasión siente por el dando pequeños aruños por la espalda del de rastas...

Tom suelta un poco a Bill y lo aleja unos centímetros de su cuerpo, quita la molesta hebilla de calavera favorita de su hermano……. que se interpone molesta entre sus miembros, y desabotona apresuradamente el pantalón de su hermano…. lo baja…… y nuevamente tras cada pedazo de tela que de deslizaba el besaba la piel libre de su hermano hasta llegar a la estrella ahora sus labios se posaban triunfalmente en el signo de su amor sus manos terminaban de desnudar al cuerpo de su ahora amante...

Tom delineaba, besaba y lamia el tatuaje siguiendo la forma de este, mientras Bill

acariciaba la cabeza de tom...ahora sus dedos se dirigían justo a los testículos del pelinegro quien ya no podía sostenerse en pie, Tom lo empujo hacia la cama obligándolo a sentarse en ella. Se paro frente a su hermano y este automáticamente se incorporo hacia el abdomen tan deseado por el de Tom, bajo los grandes jeans de su hermano y lo despojo de sus boxers mientras observaba embelesado el miembro de Tom erecto... Bill se llevo el miembro de Tom a la boca delineando cada una de las venas del pene de su hermano con su lengua, y con sus uñas delineaba los testículos de Tom

La entrecortada respiración de Tom era la única bulla que se oía en la habitación, hasta que no pudo mas y logro decir - _para Billy paraa_- el menor se sorprendió por lo que oía, pero obedeció a su hermano, le había quedado claro quien mandaba ahí y sabia que cuando Tom delimitaba un espacio, NO se le contradecía.

Tom se sentó en la cama he hizo que Bill se subiera en ahorcadas en el, estaban perdidos en la sensación de sus penes rozándose suavemente y sus bocas besándose …..casi comiéndose vivos…… era difícil distinguir entre sus gemidos …..los te amos que mutuamente se decían.

Finalmente Tom acostó a Bill, se puso encima de el y mientras lo besaba con una de sus manos se sostenía para no lastimar a su frágil gemelo, y la otra se dirigió directo al miembro de su hermano lo envolvió con su mano y lo masajeaba de arriba a abajo suavemente sintiendo como la humedad de su hermano lo volvía loco, bajo hacia el y puso la punta del pene en su lengua y hacia círculos, luego lo succiono, y Bill no podía mas gemía a todo pulmón

_Tom hazlo ya_ - suplico Bill sacudiéndose debajo de su hermano

Tom subió hacia la boca de su gemelo y le beso largamente……… alcanzo el bote de lubricante puso un poco en si y en sus dedos, empezó a estimular el canal de su hermano con un dedo mientras Bill subía la cadera mas para facilitar a Tom el acceso a el …..los cuerpos de los dos estaban sumidos en un sopor homogéneo….de vapor…. de sudor… era sumamente embriagante a cada uno el sabor del otro la humedad del otro, Tom metió el segundo dedo y Bill se tenso un poco, Tom tenia su erección a todo, y Bill grito nuevamente - _ya Tom hazlo_ ...- _por favor_ - casi suplico

Tom subió las piernas de su hermano y coloco la punta de su duro miembro dentro del canal de Bill a quien los ojos se le desorbitaron de placear de sentir en la puerta de el, a su hermano se aferro al cuello de este y subió aun mas su cadera indicándole a Tom así que lo hiciera, Tom penetro un poco mas viendo el rostro de Bill desfigurarse de dolor y empezó a moverse en círculos sin ir mas haya luego que Bill se fue acostumbrando a esta sensación Tom ... lo beso y salió de el haciendo que se colocara a gatas para asegurarse de penetrarlo mejor, Bill obedeció y Tom nuevamente empezó a penetrarlo suavemente sintiendo como el canal de Bill se dilataba a su paso no pudo mas y entro todo en su hermano a lo que el pelinegro gimió de dolor y se aferro a la almohada que abrazaba, Tom se inclino en Bill y tomo el pene de su hermano masturbándolo suavemente mientras el se mecía dentro del el...Tom no podía mas y Bill sentía las palpitaciones de Tom cada vez mas fuertes dentro de el y el pelinegro apretaba cada vez mas su canal para hacer terminar a Tom ...y el de rastas aceleraba el ritmo de su mano sabiendo que Bill estaba a punto de estallar... un fuerte gemido retumbo en la habitación los gemelos se habían venido al unisonó, el de rastas salió de Bill y se tumbo a su lado, finalmente Bill había perdido su virginidad, como en sus fantasías… con su hermano...

Tom jalo a Bill contra si lo beso largamente, suspirando con el corazón todavía acelerado, alcanzo de sus jeans en el suelo la cajita que horas antes había restregado contra el, y saco un anillo con una calavera con diamantes y se lo puso a su hermano….Bill quería hablar pero tom se lo impedía tapándole los labios, lo beso nuevamente y se envolvieron en las sabanas quedando profundamente dormidos.


	17. Chapter 17¿Qué hiciste Tom?

**ya esta la página del twc en español...quien quiera saber mas escribame y compartirmos cosas gracias por leerme**

**Tom**

No quiero despertar, no quiero abrir los ojos…¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo reaccionar?... ¿Que dices, después de haber hecho el amor con tu hermano?. Tengo el corazón en la boca luego de cientos de one night stands nunca he sabido que es despertar con alguien...mucho menos con alguien a quien amo…...siempre he huido o siempre las he echado...y ahora resulta que hice el amor con la única persona constante en mi vida...me doy la vuelta y su cuerpo esta volteado al otro lado me pego hacia el y envuelvo su cuerpo dentro del mío...sentir su piel contra la mía no solo me provoca deseo...me provoca algo mas allá de lo conocido en otros tiempos para mi…...su suave piel es estar en casa...su olor es una invitación al amor...nunca he sentido nada tan bien, nunca he sentido algo tan ...tan...tan perfecto...pero una idea en el fondo me atormenta, pensamientos que me castigan vienen martillándome el cerebro ¿que fue lo que le hice? Parecen quererme gritar…... ahora no hay marcha atrás, no es que quisiera dar marc...

_-¿Tomy?_- oigo que murmura apretando su cuerpo más hacia mí

_-Dime-_ respondo cerrando los ojos ……sintiendo esto tan bien

_-Cariño deja de pensar tonterías quieres- _

_-¿De que hablas? – _pregunto fingiendo no saber de que habla, aunque obviamente la conexión me traiciono

-¡_De la estupidez que estas pensando!, no te hagas el bobo, no me hiciste nada ... el amor nunca esta mal no seas tonto_

-_Lo siento solo me cruzo por la mente -_ digo besando su hombro sintiendo su embriagante olor

-_Nunca creí que sentir tu cuerpo tan fuerte envolviéndome podría sentirse tan tierno y tan dulce_ - dice zafándose de mi, da la vuelta y tengo esos dulces ojos marrones esa dulce mirada fijada en mi …...

-_Auuu...¿Tom?_ – dice

_-¿si? - _

_-Eres un animal – _dice jalando mi nariz y haciendo un coqueto puchero

_-¿ah? – _es lo único que respondo

Sonríe no mas bien dicho se carcajea _– Es que…me duele mucho_ - dice sonrojándose

_-Auch…… lo siento mi amor_ - digo besando su frente

_-no lo sientas tonto, ¡¿así tenia que ser no?!_

_-¿Pero lo disfrutaste?_ - pregunto

_-Tom Kaulitz no vamos a tener esa conver ..._

-_ok… ok lo siento_ – interrumpo sonriendo dirigiéndome a sus deliciosos labios,

-¡_Tomy!...si sabias que después de esto me voy a enamorar mas de ti ¿verdad? – _dice con sus ojos llenos de incertidumbre

-_No creí que uno puede enamorarse mas de lo que estamos_ - digo sonriendo, tratando de tranquilizar sus miedos

_-Tom hablo en serio no voy a querer despegarme de ti un segundo_

_-¡Nunca lo hacemos!-_ contesto, besando su cuello

_-No quiero que veas a nadie_- sentencia

_-¡Bill ya tuvimos esta conversación!_- digo tratando de no romper la armonía de este momento

_-¡Tomy soy celoso!_

-_Bill ..yo soy mas celoso_- le informo

-_¡No…. Tomy! no tienes idea de lo que seria capaz -_

_- Diablos Bill, podrías confiar en mi_

_-¡Perdón! _– dice

_-Bueno entonces no se hable mas del tema -_digo subiéndome en el, su respiración entrecortada me excita aún más, beso suavemente su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, dejo que serpentee su lengua dentro de mi boca mientras nuestros labios parecen no poder tener control...

Un fuerte toque en la puerta nos alarma

-¡_Mierda! -_mascullo molesto - _tal pareciera que el dont distub y las mil advertencias no sirvieran para dejar claro el mensaje de NO FASTIDIAR_

_-Tom abre -_ dice mi gemelo

_-¿¡ah si como se supone que voy a abrir la puerta mira esta habitación_

Ahora el golpe en la puerta suena con mas insistencia

_-Tomy.. ¿que hacemos? …mierda Tom mira las lámparas, como paso eso.._

Nuevamente tocan mas fuertes

- _Abre_- grita alarmado parándose de la cama

-_No puedo Bill entiende como abro mira como esta todo aquí -_digo sonrojándome al ver las ropas tiradas el bote de lubricante tirado al lado de la cama abierto vaciado la mitad de su contenido en el piso y las sabanas echas una porquería con semen y sangre...

_-¿¡Chicos, chicos?!_- se oye la voz mas insistente

_-¿que hombre que?_- grita ya Bill molesto

_-¡Abran la puerta!_ - al fin reconozco la voz es Dave - ¿_o abro yo?_

-_Dave, espera un segundo_ -digo buscando unos boxers y abro la puerta a medias

_-Buenos días_- digo en tono realmente fastidiado, sin dejarlo entrar

_-¡buenas tardes! querrás decir son las 12 del medio día, y se supone que hoy se van_- dice viendo para adentro de la habitación _– Tom muévete y déjame entrar_ –

-_mmm no -_ respondo nerviosamente

_-¿No puedo entrar Tom?_ - dice viéndome de una forma intimidante

_-No…. no puedes-_ grita Bill en un tono realmente altanero, apareciendo detrás de mi – ¡_Y no lo veas así! – _dice mi gemelo demandante

_-¿Como sabes como lo estaba viendo? – _pregunta Dave igualando el tono de voz de Bill y yo en medio de los dos, callado tal pareciera que no pinto nada aquí

_-¡la conexión Dave la! conexión puedo sentir cuando lo tratas mal _–explica Bill

_-Esa actitud me esta fastidiando la vida Bill, les recuerdo que soy responsable de ustedes y si vine a despertarlos a golpes en la puerta no es por menos que desconectaron hasta el teléfono del hotel …¡así que Bill deb...- _advierte Dave

_-Ya no te enojes hombre-_ digo por fin disculpando a mi hermano- _ya sabes como se pone cuando lo despiertan, discúlpanos tu a nosotros por desaparecer y por no dejarte entrar, tenemos un buen motivo lo prometo – _digo diplomáticamente

El rostro de Dave se tranquiliza y continua- _el asunto jóvenes es que nos vamos a las cuatro de la tarde son las doce……..ayer me hicieron el favor de desaparecerse de la fiesta, tengo algunas personas un poco………… mmm no se si dolidas seria la palabra mmm molestas bueno no se, por que no se despidieron digamos que Tom oyó dos canciones de un concierto que era para el así que…….._

_-Andreas_-grita Bill_-¡ olvidamos a Andreas Tom! ni siquiera lo llamamos_ - dice golpeando suavemente mi cabeza, yo ignoro el comentario no veo por que lo tendríamos que haber llamado

_El asunto señores es que ustedes quieren hablar conmigo y no tengo tanto tiempo, debo coordinar mil y una cosa así que en media hora los espero en el res..._

_No-_ interrumpe Bill- _tiene que ser en privado Dave, es algo un poco delicado_

_-Bueno entonces déjenme pasar y hablemos de una vez… - _dice Dave al tiempo que trata de empujar la puerta para entrar.

_-Es que tampoco puede ser aquí_ -digo con el corazón saliéndoseme del pecho de los nervios -_lo que pas…_

Unos gritos histéricos invaden el piso……

_-Mierda Mierda –_ no se como se pasaron grita uno de seguridad del hotel

_Señoritas por favor... retrocedan_ - es lo único que logro oír de alguien de nuestra seguridad

_-.Por favor métanse –_ grita hacia nosotros otra persona del staff... Dave que da en medio de un seguridad y nosotros …..yo empujo a Dave hacia afuera y el de seguridad lo lleva hacia dentro de nuestra habitación_..-.son muchas por favor métanse - _nos termina ordenando la persona del staff

_-Ahhh cierren esa puerta de una vez -_ es lo único que logra decir Dave empujando la puerta y tirándome a mi tras ella...caigo al piso.

El torso desnudo de Bill y su cintura envuelta en una toalla blanca es lo único que tengo enfrente mientras me da la mano para levantarme...levanta la ceja y dice _- deja que yo controle esto_

_-Esta bien_ - digo levantándome

Dave esta paralizado observando la habitación segundos después reacciona .

_-que hicieron aquí_- pregunta lentamente, mientras camina por la habitación recogiendo una de las lámparas tiradas_- Mas bien dicho ¿quien hizo que aquí? ….¿por que una cama esta intacta?,….¡Bill! ¿Donde pasaste la noche?... sabes lo peligroso que se vuelve que no estén en sus habitaciones, ¿donde dormiste?_ - pregunta dave dirigiéndose a mi hermano

_-¿eh yo?_ - dice Bill subiéndome la ceja

_-Tom tenemos que hablar tienes que parar no puedes andar con quien sea y como sea, y menos mucho menos dejar a tu hermano durmiendo saber donde con tal de traer tus tipas aquí..Tom esta habitación es una porquería _

-_Lo que …pero yo no…. perdón_ -digo

_-¡No te disculpes tom no seas tonto! No hiciste nada_ -dice Bill golpeando mi hombro nuevamente

_-¡La alfombra!_ -dice caminando hacia el bote de lubricante, y viendo como el contenido mancho toda la alfombra, lo levanta y se sonroja automáticamente mientras tira el bote al leer que es

_-¿Tom que hiciste?,_- me reprocha

_-¿Que hice?-_ grito por fin indignado- _tal pareciera que para ti soy el peor pervertido del mundo_

_-Las sabanas……las sabanas_ -dice viendo las manchas -¿_como explico esto a la gente del servicio de limpieza del hotel?_

- _Pagamos por ello_-responde Bill

_-Si claro genio y dime cuanto les podrá pagar una revista por esto-_ dice Dave haciéndonos consientes de lo que podría pasar

Levanta las sabanas y las tira al piso tendremos que tirarlas y pagar esto sin que nadie se entere...¿_sangre Tom sangre?_- dice reprochándome viendo las sabanas

_son apenas unas gotas, no mate a nadie _-digo justificándome

_-Tom…._

_-Tom…..Tom…¿ que hare contigo?, aparte del lio en que estamos metido por lo otro – _dice viéndome fijamente lo que Dave no sabe es que Bill esta al tanto del asunto- _aparte de eso esto….¿ que hiciese?_

_Espera un segundo y pregunta ¿que hicieron?_ - dice Bill percibiendo mi malestar y defendiéndome

_-¿Ahhhhh HICIERON? ¡ maravilloso! ...¿que otra cosa maravillosa escondida tiene su conexión? ….uno siente lo que el otro, uno se enoja si regaño al otro… no pueden estar separados para comer …..ni dormir ……ni viajar y ahora ¿Qué? ¿ hacen orgias juntos?_

_-No Dave -_ dice Bill muy serio- _yo nunca haría nada así_

-_¿entonces?... ¡a que te refieres!_

_-Me refiero a que pases a la sala te sientes y conversemos-_dice Bill sacando ese carácter de negociación con el que nadie se quiere topar, por que cuando lo saca los únicos que ganamos somos nosotros …jaja eso lo sabe la disquera

_-Agradecería que te pusieras algo mas que una toalla en la cintura para poder hablar!_ – responde nuestro manager

_-Esta bien…-_responde – _Tomy podri….._

_-Aquí esta_ -digo tendiéndole un boxer

_-¡Ay por dios! Pero que es esto_ - dice Dave levantando velas aceites y demás cosas regadas cerca de los sillones - ¡_maravilloso! una orgia romántica_ -

_-Dave tranquilízate_ - dice Bill

_-Yo creo niño que no estas en posición hoy de decirme nada, tenemos la alfombra manchada las sabanas hechas un porquería las lámparas lastimadas y para rematar aceite por todo el sillón-_ afirma Dave

_-¿Como llego ahí? -_ dice Bill volteándome a ver

_- Yo solo tire la bolsa, no vi que caía…..en donde_-digo sonrojándome

Bill se dirige hacia el sillón para chequear la mancha _–ayy _-grita mientras levanta su hebilla de calavera del piso que se clavo en su pie-_Tom eres un desastre de desorden_ - dice mi gemelo sonando por primera vez como mi hermano en muchos días

_-Ven ya hablemos de una vez con Dave-_dice colocando su hebilla en una mesa

_-Wow estoy con los Kaulitz en bóxer que privilegio_ -dice sonando irónico

_-Tienes razón así no se puede hablar_ – dice Bill molesto por todo lo que a acontecido

_-¿Bueno en media hora en mi habitación?-_ dice Dave

_-Podrías pedirme ahí unos waffles -_ ordeno a Dave

_-¿Tom quieres comer?-_dice mi gemelo

-_No he desayunado y tengo necesidades_ –digo demandante- _soy un artista gasto mucha energía _

-Esta bien….seria bueno que este Gustav y Georg – pide Bill

_-¡¿Ahhhhhhhhh?¡…ok …ok tengo un colapso nervioso aquí Bill_ – le anuncio a punto de la histeria

_-Jaja te ves tan Bill cuando estas nervioso- _apunta Dave

-¡_YO!... yo no me estoy riendo Dave tengo un problema serio aquí y no necesito que me estés fastidiando por q….._

_-¡Tom!_ –Interrumpe Bill de un grito - _RELAJATE_– me ordena, llegando a mi –¡_respira profundo y vamos a hablar de esto ok!_

_-Esta bien -_ respondo, y nuevamente el esta al control…. respiro profundo y me pierdo en sus ojos

_-En me día hora_ - nos recuerda Dave –_ dejare puesto el dont disturbe no quiero pensar en lo que pueda pasar si se le ocurre al personal del hotel limpiar este desastre_

Cierra la puerta tras de el y Bill luce realmente preocupado………….

_-Mierda Tom, mira como te pones, de histérico-_ me reprocha mi gemelo

_-Es q…_

_-Es que nada Tom hace unos días, tu lindo speach de si que no me importa que piense el mundo y no se que tanta taradez dijiste, eso me hizo sentir seguro ¿y ahora me sales con esto?_

_-Solo estoy nervioso –_ aclaro molesto – _no me estoy echando atrás_ -digo yendo hacia mis maletas

_-¿Si estas seguro de esto? –_ pregunta ya en su posición gritona cruzándose de brazos

_-Bill te lo advierto no dudes de mi amor por ti_ – digo regresando hacia el quitándole los brazos de enfrente_….-solo estoy nervioso, ¿ puedes comprender eso?_

_-Tom te necesito fuerte ahora_

_-Lo siento vamos a hacerlo juntos lo prometo-_

_-Llego el momento, enfrentamos esto ahora o no lo haremos nunca_ – me toma de la mano y me lleva a la ducha – _tenemos media hora y no podemos darnos el lujo de no estar de acuerdo en esto_

Por fin estamos listos me veo al espejo y al lado mío esta el, me da la mano y cruza sus dedos con los míos, se dirige a mis labios y a escasos milímetros dice _– todo va a estar bien cariño- _y es ahora que me siento fuerte, es ahora que las fuerzas regresaron a mi, lo tomo de la cintura y lo pego a mi, beso sus labios y ahí esta toda la energía que necesito para enfrentar al mundo.


	18. Chapter 18 Tenemos algo que decirles

**Narrador**

Bill respiraba pausadamente antes de salir, el beso que le había dado a Tom parecía haberle desconectado toda función cerebral, hace 24 horas no tenía idea de lo complicado que se podía volver la situación con el mundo externo….No…. hasta que vio la cara de Dave y sus rabietas hacia Tom ……………..antes podría soportarlas, ahora sentía que un fuego le corría por las venas queriendo EXTERMINAR a cualquiera que viera mal a su novio. Las cosas habían cambiado en un doscientos porciento no creía poder sentirse mas conectado a su gemelo…. hasta que lo había sentido dentro, no creía poder perderse mas en sus ojos ………..hasta que lo había visto frotándose encima de él……….y ahora el silencio de Tom no era alarmante pero era incomodo, sabia que su gemelo solo se estaba preparando mentalmente para enfrentar todo lo que había en tan solo unos días…. contrario a él que su fantasía de toda la vida había sido su gemelo.

Tom no soltaba la mano de su hermano, aferrado a él sabía que Tom estaba tomando fuerzas para hacerse cargo del asunto.

Abrió la puerta y a una señal de alguien de seguridad que les indicaba que todo estaba tranquilo salieron y se dirigieron a la habitación del fondo, el pasillo se les antojaba interminable, los pies los sentían pesados.

_-Tom - _

_-Dime -_ respondió el de rastas

_-Tomy y si llamamos a Andreas y le decimos junto con los demás_

_-¡¿ah!?... ¿No querrás hacer una conferencia de prensa mejor?_- fue la respuesta del mayor

_-Ok OK relájate ….solo pensé que entre mas rápido saliéramos de esto mejor_

_-¡No Bill!, dame un respiro y esto lo manejo yo y si no estamos de acuerdo en a quienes se lo vamos diciendo no se lo decimos a nadie ¿ok?_

_-Esta bien, pero no entiendo por que a Andreas no_

_-No te dije que no, solo dije que no ahora_

_-Ok mejor no empecemos a discutir ahora por...- _dijo Bill, callando de golpe, estaban justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Dave, era el momento de entrar y ahora si el miedo de Bill se vio reflejado en su desmaquillado rostro

_-¿Estas bien?_ –fue la única pregunta que vino a la mente de Tom quien su boca curiosamente empezaba a sentirse agria.

_-Aparte que no puedo ni caminar por que siento que me parto en dos del dolor de cintura querido, de maravilla_ - respondió Bill irónico, mientras le guiñaba el ojo una sonrisa de Tom lo perdió por un segundo, le encantaba cuando su gemelo se sonrojaba y sonreía, esa imagen le quebraba en cualquier momento.

_-Eh… eh Tom_ (risita nerviosa) _eh ……….Tomy tengo miedo_- confeso Bill mientras Tom tocaba la puerta

_-Eres de lo mas oportuno………….ya que toque ahora me sales con eso...pero tranquilízate yo también tengo miedo ………..pero cuando me dices cariño _(apretoncito de manos)_, amor o cualquier cursilería barata sonríes y me besas, el valor viene a mi-_dice Tom guiñándole el ojo

Bill se sonrojo, mientras su mano se dirigía al pezón de su hermano y lo pellizcaba duramente

_-Ayyyyyyy- _es el grito casi ahogado del de rastas

_-¿Cursilería barata Tom Kaulitz?- _dijo el pelinegro arqueando la ceja

_-Estoy bromeando solo quería que te relajaras, Billy no te compliques dime que es lo que haces cuando tienes miedo_

_-Me abrazo a ti o te tomo la mano_ -dijo Bill tal juego de jeopardy

_-Muy bien entonces ya sabes que hacer ahí dentro-_ dijo Tom con aire de macho protector a lo cual Bill respondió con una pequeña elevación de hombros y una sonrisa

_-¡Esta abierto!_ -grito Dave desde adentro

Tom tomo la manecilla de la puerta y la giro lentamente tratando de ganar tiempo, el terror lo consumía pero uno de los dos tenia que sacar la casta y ese tendría que ser el se repetía.

_-Hola buenos días_ -dijo con un tono nervioso al terminar de entrar

Dave lo vio con ojos de pocos amigos , en la mente del manager Tom Kaulitz debía no solo pagar los 50,000 de la extorsión si no debía ahora pagar la desgracia que había montado en la habitación 89 bueno ahora por lo menos sabia que Bill no era tan inocente como aparentaba y que algo de lo que sucedió ahí tenia que ver con el pelinegro.

Pasaron a la sala donde Georg y Gustav platicaban animadamente de la fiesta del día anterior

-_Hey Mr. Samy Deluxe_ -saludo Georg a Tom tendiéndole la mano - _me abandonaste brother- m-e a-b-a-n-d-o-n-a-s-t-e_ -declaro en tono sufrido luego una linda sonrisa apareció como que si estuviera reportándose y dijo- _creo que ahora seré tu aliado con esa música jaja ya se por que te gusta el hip hop le afloja las piernas a las chicas conseguí 4 números_

-¡_Que comentario mas estúpido Georg!... de veras te pasas_- dijo Bill pasando en medio de los dos, rápidamente pensó en que habría que ir alejando un poco al castaño de su hermano

-_¡Que humor! …. por dios ……haber cálmate y empecemos de nuevo - _dijo Georg burlándose y continuo- _Buenos días Bill……… ¿como amaneciste? ….mmm cara estirada haber que paso mm mmm deja pensar ….. a ya se, se te quebró tu delineador -_ dijo Georg haciéndose para atrás y dándole el paso al pelinegro

_-No te pases Georg_-amenazo Tom

_-La dupla Kaulitz amaneció sincronizada para matar_ – rio Gustav –

_Gustav-_ dijo Bill con ojos de "te voy a matar" llevándose el dedo a la boca – _calladito te ves mas lindo_

Dave apareció con un whisky en la mano las tensiones a las que se veía sometido con la banda como negocio eran muchas pero muy manejables era su ambiente, pero lidiar con cuatro adolecentes era mucho peor.

_-Pueden callarse un minuto por favor….. y a lo que venimos... - _

Tom dio una escueta sonrisa sus labios estaban especialmente secos. La situación pintaba muy diferente...a cuando solo imaginaba que "lo decía"... pero he ahí había llegado el momento sus dos amigos del alma estaban sentados frente a el. Tom empezó a mover el arete de su labio nerviosamente no…… no violentamente parecía que se lo iba a arrancar, a todo esto Dave se sentó al lado de los gs y Bill llego y se sentó al lado de su gemelo.

_-Primero que nada quisiéramos disculparnos por lo de la habitación Dave_- empezó Bill

_-¡Espera! ese tema lo trataremos después en privado los tres ahora mejor enfóquense en lo que me quieren decir y en para que necesitaban presente al resto de la banda _- instruye Dave, quien no quiere que trascienda a conocimiento de todos el desastre de la habitación, ya que los gs jamás protagonizaban ningún tipo de destrucción y no querían que las actitudes de los gemelos fueran una influencia negativa en ellos

_-Es que de ahí podemos partir al tema central_ -dijo Bill con su voz cada vez mas baja perdiendo fuerza - _Tom prosigue por favor_ –cedió la palabra clavando sus ojos en un punto ciego y una agitación horrible en el pecho ahí tenia a los 3 con sus ojos fijos en el...pasaron los segundos se le antojaban eternos...esperaba oír la voz de Tom el era el que iba a hablar, eso fue lo que dijo... volteo a ver al objeto de su amor viendo su rostro pálido y sudoroso...sintió un terrible dolor de estomago y un reflejo en el estomago semejante al...vomito...sabiendo que nada de esas sensaciones eran propias

_-Mierda Tom no ahora no...Tomy por favor_- grito- _Tom no se te ocurra... quédense aquí_-grita Bill mientras agarra a su hermano del brazo llevándolo al baño, cerrando la puerta de un duro somatón.

(Afuera)

Georg sale volando tras los gemelos y Gustav detrás de este.

_-¿Qué diablos haces?_ - pregunta Gustav viendo como Georg pega la oreja a la puerta del baño.

_-¿Como que.. que hago?... no te hagas el tarado_ -murmura Georg-_ mejor ven acá dos orejas oyen mejor que una_

(Dentro del baño)

_-Tom no seas payaso no tienes nada en el estomago, amor desde ayer no comes nada- _decía Bill sacudiendo suavemente a su hermano para que reaccionara logrando que este solo cerrara los ojos

(Afuera)

Georg con los ojos abiertos de forma descomunal ve a Gustav y dice-_ Bill dijo amor te lo juro te lo juro-_

_-Deja de pensar estupideces que con estas puertas no se oye nada Georg, estas tan obsesionado con la idea_ – dice Gustav rematando con un golpe a la cabeza de su amigo

(Al otro lado de la puerta)

Bill observo el cuadro de su hermano no era una simple nausea identifico inmediatamente el problema, Tom sufría ese tipo de ataques a menudo cuando era niño ... el ultimo fue antes de firmar con la disquera ..Tom ya había controlado eso hace años….. bueno al menos eso había pensado Bill, pero recordaba como su madre había enseñado al pelinegro a actuar cuando Tom estuviera bajo un ataque.

Tom no puede abrir los ojos es preso de un ataque de pánico tiene taquicardia y esta sudoroso su piel esta fría -_Tom Kaulitz tranquilízate_- decía Bill mientras le quitaba la chaqueta para que se refrescara un poco. Tom tenia los puños cerrados y temblaba suavemente - _nene abre los ojos -_ordena Bill-

(afuera)

-_Ahhh Mierda Gustav le dijo nene_ – anuncia Georg riendo descontroladamente

_-Georg deja de pensar cosas, yo creo que estas sugestionado con el temita_ – responde el rubio

Dave aparece tras los Gs con las manos en la cintura-¿_que se supone que hacen ahí?, vayan a la sala ahora mismo –_ los reprende, mientras se sirve un whisky, deliberando mentalmente ir a ver que sucede con Tom

_-Tom abre los ojos amor -_Tom los abre pero están desorbitados volviendolos a cerrar al instante su cuerpo sudoroso esta agitado, Bill lo sienta en el inodoro mientras se inca frente a el y queda a su altura -_Tom abre los ojos_ -ordena Bill sin mayor éxito, toma las manos de Tom y logra irlas desempuñando una a una suavemente. El contacto con la piel tibia piel de su hermano se le torna a Tom realmente un ansiolítico- _Cariño abre los ojos y vamos a respirar juntos sacando el aire por la boca ok..._-Tom en fin enfoca su mirada en el pelinegro y deja que Bill guie sus respiraciones...10 minutos después Tom esta totalmente controlado...Bill esta sentado en la orilla de la tina

Tom ve a Bill de reojo no quiere toparse con los ojos reprochantes de su gemelo, pero al mal paso darle prisa _-¿estas enojado?_ - aventura a señalar

_-No…. Tomy ¿como mierdas voy a estar enojado? fue un simple ataque de pánico…. pero si sigues así nunca vamos a salir de esto_ -dice hundiendo su cara en una seca expresión de decepción

_-No Bill…. hoy no salimos de aquí si no lo decimos lo Prometo -_

_-¡Ay! no prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir _(bingo Bill sabia que botón apachar..la competitividad de Tom, su orgullo y decirle que algo no podía hacer……eso era la clave para hacer que Tom hiciera lo que el quisiese) - _Tom de veras lamento haberte dejado esta carga a ti, debería de saber que eres un poco débil-_ (ufff ingrato Bill le dio directo al corazón ….ahora su gemelo sentía que tenia la obligación de poner la cara por su chico)

Tom se para como que tuviera un resorte en el trasero se dirige al lavabo y deja caer el agua fría luego sumerge su rostro ahí un par de veces alcanza una toalla y se seca.

Bill no deja de observar a su hermano y sonríe para sus adentros sabe que inyecto a Tom Kaulitz la energía que necesitaba...pero Tom podía necesitar energía extra y Bill iba a dársela. Se acerco a su gemelo abrazándolo por detrás apoyando su cabeza en el, Tom sintió las manos de su gemelo subiendo desde su abdomen hasta su pecho……

_Bill no…. no hagas eso …..Billy no….. por favor no ahorit.._

_-No te oigo Tom que dices_ – dijo el pelinegro con su voz dulcemente inocente, mientras con sus manos obligaba a Tom a darse vuelta hacia el

Y ahí estaba de nuevo Tom Kaulitz abandonado a merced de su gemelo su aliento fresco lo llamaba….. sus labios entre abiertos hablando solo se movían pero Tom no oía nada sus impulsos iban cobrando control de su cuerpo, cuando Bill toco por fin sus labios, Tom no pudo evitar salir un suspiro de alivio, los labios de Bill le sabían a gloria, una de sus manos apretó al pelinegro contra si ….sentirlo pegado a el solo aumentaba mas el ritmo de su respiración, Bill llevo sus brazos detrás del cuello de su gemelo y con una mano acariciaba la nuca y jalaba suavemente la raíz de las rastas, Tom recorría cada centímetro del trasero de su hermano tallándolo firmemente y los besos dejaron de ser tiernos y se iban convirtiendo en un festín en que las lenguas de los dos se masajeaban rápidamente, Bill subió una de sus piernas al cuerpo de Tom apretándolo mas contra el parece que quería fundirse en el Tom llevo una de sus manos al cabello de Bill jalándolo suave pero firmemente para atrás dejándole el cuello a su disposición y lo beso dulcemente, mientras bill metia su mano dentro de los jeans de Tom jugando con los vellos que hacian un delicioso camino hacia su punto final...recorria con los dedos electrizando cada vello a su paso paso obviando el bóxer y diciendo-…._te estas poniendo duro_ – señalo el pelinegro gimiéndole en el oído al de rastas a tiempo que tocaba la erección de su gemelo generosamente… mientras Tom introducía su lengua nuevamente en la boca de su gemelo estaban muy distraídos para darse cuenta que la perilla del baño giraba ….. y el mundo se congelaba para todos

_-Chicos están bi….._era la voz de Dave que quedaba ahogada tras su desfigurado gesto de sorpresa, Gustav y Georg cuando vieron que Dave dejaba la sala por ir donde los gemelos corrieron detrás de el, el morbo por ver que pasaba con los kaulitz había podido mas que la instrucción de quedarse quietos en la sala………tras Dave el rostro de Gustav quedo mas palido de lo que el mismo creía podía verse alguna vez y a………………. Georg una sonrisa se le empezó a formar en el rostro.


	19. Chapter 19 ¿ Dave vrs Los Kaulitz?

**Gracias por todo Vale...muah**

**Narrador**

…_.te estas poniendo duro –_ señalo el pelinegro gimiéndole en el oído al de rastas a tiempo que tocaba la erección de su gemelo generosamente… mientras Tom introducía su lengua nuevamente en la boca de su gemelo estaban muy distraídos para darse cuenta que la perilla del baño giraba ….. y el mundo se congelaba para todos

_-Chicos están bi….._era la voz de Dave que quedaba ahogada tras su desfigurado gesto de sorpresa, Gustav y Georg cuando vieron que Dave dejaba la sala por ir donde los gemelos corrieron detrás de el, el morbo por ver que pasaba con los Kaulitz había podido mas que la instrucción de quedarse quietos en la sala………tras Dave el rostro de Gustav quedo mas pálido de lo que el mismo creía podía verse alguna vez y a………………. Georg una sonrisa se le empezó a formar en el rostro

...

Tom jadeaba sobre el cuello de su hermano y no había poder humano que lo hiciera distraerse dos segundos de la sensación de la mano de su gemelo envolviendo perfectamente su pene mientras le proporcionaba el mejor de los estímulos con la lengua en su oído... el sabor único del sudor de Bill era realmente delicioso a su paladar, nada podría separarlo de la miel que emanaba su gemelo ……….nada…. hasta que un grito ahogado invadió sus sentidos y no era para nada de Bill...abrieron sus ojos y se vieron, en una milésima de segundo el miedo y sorpresa en el rostro idéntico de los gemelos se les torno un desagradable espejo, y nuevamente voltearon a ver en dirección de donde provenía el grito..la cara de Dave se les torno monstruosa …...

Tom al verse sorprendido se hizo para atrás no dando chance que Bill sacara su mano de su boxer y como un detalle realmente tétrico para confirmarle a Gustav Georg y Dave que no estaban alucinando apareció la mano de Bill en el pene de Tom, como un lindo espectáculo a tiempo que Gustav y Dave cerraban los ojos y Georg se tiraba una carcajada.

La cara pálida y sudorosa de Dave apremio a Gustav quien trataba de sostener a su manager quien se desvanecía en sus brazos

_-Mierda Georg -_ pedía ayuda el rubio para sostener a Dave, Georg dejo a un lado su morbo y corrió en ayuda a su amigo, lo llevaron a la sala y debatían entre darle algo dulce para subir su presión o llamar una ambulancia a lo que el manager negaba violentamente con la cabeza solo pidiendo que le dieran un poco de espacio...

Los ojos de Dave estaban perdidos en el horizonte no fijaba su mirada en nada, ¿¡acaso nadie estaba consiente de lo que pasaba ¡?...se repetía una y otra vez, Dave era el tipo mas importante de la industria de la música, el hacia la magia ……..nadie nunca hubiera apostado por ese grupito ridículo de adolecentes unos años atrás, recordaba lo que le decían una y otra vez otros magnates del entretenimiento…¿ que haría con un hip hopero blanco dos pseudometaleros y un niño niña? pero el no dudo tenia que firmar con esos niños antes que alguien mas los descubriera...y lo hizo boom ahora Tokio Hotel era el grupo mas importante del momento todo gracias a el, Dave podía enganchar la disquera mas grande sabia como obtener mejores ventajas para la banda sabia 

manejar a los mas importantes productores a nivel música...pero ahora no sabía como enfrentar esto…… los gemelos, si el les había soportado todo…. ellos eran un gancho especial para Tokio Hotel y ahora todo estaba justo en el desagüe gracias a los Kaulitz, maldecía una y otra vez en su mente.

...logro sentarse y permanecía serio, Gustav trataba de descifrar la expresión de su manager que le parecía mas perturbado que el mismo, en cambio Georg tenia una sonrisita y se paseaba de un lado a otro….., las reacciones de los tres eran muy diferentes pero ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio sepulcral que los invadía... sus miradas se turnaban sin cruzarse viendo en dirección al baño que permanecía con la puerta cerrada y de ahí no salía ni el menor ruido y mucho menos los gemelos

Diez minutos después la puerta del baño se abría y dejaba a su paso a los Kaulitz, Bill tenia el rostro realmente aterrado y su mano venia aferrada a la de Tom, el de rastas tragaba en seco de vez en cuando y trataba de ver a Dave pero su rostro no le obedecía se bajaba de vez en vez y necesitaba realmente ayuda para hablar y Bill no iba a hacerlo evidentemente...

_-Yo creo que ... no era la forma -_ empieza Tom a decir mientras por fin se sienta en el sillón donde hace mas de cuarenta y cinco minutos el asunto no pintaba tan trágico como en este preciso momento.._.-nosotros …..no queríamos que se enteraran así y ah ……_

_- Y ahora ya lo sabemos -_dice Georg tratando de ayudar a Tom quien cree que va a sufrir otro colapso nervioso por la forma en que sus manos tiemblan

-_Bueno….. eh a lo que me refiero-_ dice Tom sudoroso y un rostro realmente perdido -_es que la reunión era para decírselos y ver como…._

_-Ver como que_ – dice Dave parándose del sillón, yendo hacia el mini bar sirviéndose un generoso whisky en las rocas- _No te confundas Tom…. eso fue un error, esas cosas pueden pasar, son jóvenes las hormonas se alborotan y en un segundo las cosas se complican solo tratémoslo de olvidar y ustedes pueden buscar ayuda psicológica …._

_-No …. no … como ayuda psicológica no fue un error nosotros tenemos una relación – _rebate Bill

_-No, Bill tu confundiste a Tom, mira como te vistes y lo provocas eso no es una relación es una pequeña confusión con un toque de narcisismo- _afirma Dave

-_No_ -dijo Tom mas tajante- _la reunión era para decir que somos novios y eso no se discute no es un error y Bill no tiene culpa de nada, y era para ver que decían ustedes pero me haces creer que no es necesario –_ remata subiendo el tono de voz , mientras Bill se aferra mas a la mano que tiene dentro de las de su gemelo. Georg toma la palabra sabiendo que tendrá que apoyar a sus amigos -_Tranquilo brother, nosotros no tenemos nada que dec..._

-_ Georg tu sabias algo de esto_ - indaga interrumpiéndolo Dave -_Te veo tan putamente relajado que me crispas los nervios -_ grita por fin - _alguien por una mierda tiene idea de lo que pasa aquí _

_-Pasa que nuestros mejores amigos tienen una relación -_ contesta Georg impulsivamente - _y no veo por que eso es motivo de gritos_-dice intercambiando una mirada con Tom

_- ¿Y Tokio Hotel que?- _les indaga Dave severamente

_-¡Tokio Hotel… nada! -_ dice Bill por fin _- no pensaras que lo diremos en la próxima entrevista Dave, solo necesitábamos confiar en alguien nada mas_

_-Si….. si Bill….. Lindo discurso pero aquí la mitad de nuestra relación son negocios… te recuerdo que en cualquier momento algún detalle puede salir a la luz y no quiero ver el morbo de los medios y..._

_-¡Espera Dave!-_ interviene Georg quien se a convertido en el defensor de los gemelos - _ tienes idea de la cantidad de material twincest que hay_

_- ¿De mate que? –_ responde Dave ahogándose con su bebida, llevando las manos al pecho y quedando con los ojos desorbitados

_-De material de incesto videos, fotos fictions de los Kaulitz, oye relájate todo el mundo lo toma bien, ¿verdad que si Gustav?_- dice Georg señalando al rubio quien se lleva las manos a la cara de la vergüenza, y en quien los ojos de los gemelos y Dave se clavan viéndolo con una gran interrogante en el rostro

_-Permítanme un segundo ¿ustedes ven esas cosas? –_ pregunta indignado el manager señalando a Gustav y Georg, quienes sonrojados asienten con la cabeza ya que no se sospechaban terminar ellos metidos en el interrogatorio, a Dave la cabeza le da más vueltas se dirige a Georg y Gusta_-¿Se están acomodando con la idea? ¿Acaso se están preparando para una conferencia respaldando a los Kaulitz y lo van a decir?-_

_-No….. no vamos a decir nada, esto es privado -_dice Bill realmente furico- _a lo que Georg se refiere es que nada puede alimentar el morbo que ya hay respecto a nosotros_

-_Bill tu, solo cállate….-_arremete Dave contra Bill quien a sus ojos a tenido la culpa de todo, ya que vio que la inocencia del menor es una carta falsa -_dime después de que ya aclaramos que no eras gay y hacerme hacer un solo relajo en los medios para desmentirlo dime como tomar esto-_

_-Es que yo no soy gay, teníamos que aclararlo_ – dice Bill en tono determinado mientras su ceja derecha se sube en una mueca de enojo, suelta la mano de Tom y cruza las piernas

Los ojos de los cuatro se posan en él y Gustav por fin se sonríe. _-¿Como que no eres gay? , si nos estas diciendo que eres novio de tu hermano?_

_-Si, pero que Tom sea mi chico no significa que ¡yo sea gay!-_reprende el pelinegro cruzando ahora los brazos, dicho comentario provoca que todo el mundo fije los ojos en Tom

_-¡Que insinúas Bill, ahora resulta que la nena soy yo!-_ dice Tom en tono irónico casi ofendido

_-Ay mis oídos –_ dice Gustav en un tono lastimero mientras cierra los ojos _–No… no eso es algo que no quiero saber por favor_ -suplica Gustav poniendo las manos enfrente como que con ello pudiera frenar lo que oía.

A tiempo que Bill le pega a Tom, mientras le dirige una mirada dulce y dice _-No seas idiota Tomy… me refiero a que yo nunca andaría con otro hombre que no fueras tu-_, Tom se sonríe y baja la mirada sonrojado.

_-Por compasión no se vean así frente a nosotros_ -dice Dave, segundado por un asentimiento de Gustav.

_-Ay ya les te dije que no vamos a decirlo- _dice Bill –_ Si Tokio hotel es lo que tanto te preocupa_

_-Nos preocupa –_ dice Gustav apoyando a su manager

_-Si, si lo se pero nunca haríamos nada que provoque daño a la banda, Tom seguirá diciendo que es el player, yo que ando buscando una fan para enamorarme de ella y tonterías de ese vuelo-_

_-Ok ………no lo vamos a hacer publico….¡perfecto!...Entonces no veo para que hacer una reunión y decírmelo, entonces por que mierdas atormentarnos alguno de ustedes tiene idea de lo que le hizo a mi mente lo que vi_

_-Esto te pasa por no tocar la puerta – _interrumpe Bill mientras Tom en un rápido movimiento le indica que se calle

Dave ve al cielo pidiendo paciencia, decide ignorar a Bill y continua - _¡Y_ _ lo que ahora se!, digo por que no llevar todo en secreto como hasta ahora…..me hubiera encantado un poco de consideración -_ grita Dave tirándole la mirada mas fría a los gemelos a lo cual Bill baja la mirada y sus ojos están a punto de estallar.

A Tom las palabras de Dave le hacen daño, pero nota que Bill esta mas afectado vuelve a tomar su mano y decide explicarse -_Creo que lo decimos por que…… es lo que nos toca, por que no podemos confiar en nadie mas que en ustedes, por que nos duele evitar tomarnos de la mano por miedo a que ustedes nos vean y nos estamos cansando de que nos quieran presentar mujeres mientras nosotros ya tenemos lo que queremos, lo decimos por que pensamos que nos iban a apoyar_-dice Tom cumpliendo lo que le había prometido a Bill horas antes …….poner la cara por su chico, en todo el proceso no a quitado sus ojos de la mano de Bill entre las de el, es de ahí de donde saca sus fuerzas. Ve el pecho de Bill realmente agitado y lleno de miedo _-Ven acá cariño -_le dice mientras recuesta su espalda en el respaldo del sillón y Bill se refugia en su pecho, sin siquiera abrir sus ojos y su rostro tembloroso, esa escena realmente le pega a Dave sabe que no puede prohibirles amarse, mientras el de rastas continua hablando _– Te lo decimos Dave por que a estas alturas nuestra relación contigo es casi de padre y necesitamos contar contigo, por que Gustav y Georg son nuestros mejores amigos y por que yo no quiero volver a fingir que no me importa que Bill este a mi lado sin devolverle un beso o solo un gesto y por que podría esperar que el mundo nos diera la espalda pero no ustedes. Podría esperar darle asco al mundo pero jamás a la gente… que se supone nos quiere -_ dice por fin dejándose vencer y apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza de su gemelo que sigue apoyada contra su pecho.

Gustav a permanecido sentado en el sillón del fondo totalmente pálido pero sin expresión alguna, no por algo es el mas prudente y maduro de la banda, se paro y fue hacia la mesa de centro que estaba frente a los gemelos y dijo viendo a sus amigos _- no me corresponde a mi juzgar a nadie, y menos sentir asco por la gente que como tu mismo lo dices amo, cuenten conmigo –_puntualiza.

Dave se siente realmente apenado por como los trato y las palabras de Tom le dieron justo en el corazón sabia que había defraudado a los gemelos_- no quise ofenderlos pero ..._

_-Pero_ -dice Georg en una mueca donde indica su molestia -¿ _pero que?, Dave vamos… que pero se les puede poner_

_-Si hay peros Georg y no estas en medio de una novela, aquí todos debe de entender que tenemos que cuidar a la banda y para eso tendremos que firmar algo, no se un contrato de confidencialidad y compromisos de las dos partes-_

_-¿Cuales dos partes?-_ pregunta Gustav

_-Tokio Hotel representado aquí por ustedes y yo como manager, y la otra parte serán los Kaulitz_

_-Ahhh no estoy entendiendo nada-_ dice Tom a tiempo que Bill se levanta de su pecho con su casta de negociador sabiendo perfectamente de que hablaba Dave, el mismo lo había pensado y no era nada descabellado, es por eso que se llevaba también con su manager el entendía que todo eran negocios -_Comprendo Dave contar con nuestra palabra de caballeros por ahora hacer los rubros y firmar un contrato de confidencialidad con las penalizaciones debidas_, _me parece totalmente razonable y justo_- dice Bill cruzando su pierna y posando su mano en las de Tom.

_-Uy eso suena de miedo -_dice Gustav

_-¿Es necesario?-_ pregunta Georg

_-¿Que no confían en nosotros?-_interviene Gustav

-_No ….no.. esperen -_dice Dave_-No se trata de confiar o no confiar-_

_-Claro ...-_interrumpe Bill -_pero no hay nada como tener algo firmado_ -dice soltando una sonrisa eclipsante, tal pareciera que el miedo que segundos atrás dominaba su cuerpo no era lo suficiente como para controlar su casta de negociador-_No es que no confiemos en ustedes o ustedes en nosotros es que a veces hay que tener un pequeño estimulante para cumplir con la confianza que han depositado en uno_ - dice rematando

_-Wow -_ dice Dave -_ni yo hubiera podido explicarlo mejor_

_-Lo se -_ dice el pelinegro sonriendo - _Otra cosa Tom y yo somos novios no amantes no pareja de morbo gay nada de andar preguntando o haciendo bromas indiscretas eso necesito que se entienda y respete, lo digo para que quede claro nada y va a ir en el contrato-_ dice el pelinegro

Todos asienten deseando terminar la platica lo cual es percibido por Tom quien trata de romper la incomodidad diciendo_ –Ahora, díganme cuando comemos -_ e inmediatamente recibe un pellizco de Bill en el brazo -_Auuu_ - grita el de rastas frunciendo su entrecejo _- ¿que?_

_-Estamos hablando de algo serio acá Tom Kaulitz-_ le reprende realmente molesto-_podrías dejar de pensar en comer un minuto_

_-Te recuerdo que llevo exactamente mas de mmm 24 horas sin probar alimento y no tengo un ápice de energía, soy un hombre saludable lo cual lo sabes de sobra _(suelta una sonrisita picara)_ por que mis ultimas energías me las gaste contigo_ -dice besando el hombro de su hermano - _así que tengo hambre y si me pongo testarudo por el hambre tendrás que acarrear mi mal carácter hasta que me des de comer_ –

_-Eso era otra cosa que no quería oír-_ dice Gustav resignado

_-¿Soy yo o Tom últimamente habla mas que Bill? -_ dice Georg volteando a ver a Gustav

A lo que Bill se sonríe sabiendo que Tom va a enfurecer por el comentario -_ Tomy es que primero tenemos que firmar eso y luego salimos de esta habitación si no…… no salgo de aquí-_

_-Hey eso lleva tiempo-_ dice Dave -_Podemos redactarlo de una vez pero hay que legalizarlo_

_-No… no y no yo no salgo de esta habitación sin nada firmado -_ dice el pelinegro nuevamente cruzando los brazos y negando con la cabeza

_-¿Y por que no?-_ pregunta Gustav

_-¿Y que tal si dicen algo?- _responde Bill

Tom sonríe viendo a su gemelo y a tiempo le ordena _- Bill cállate -_

_-¡Es que…. Y si….!_

_-Ellos son nuestros amigos, no tenemos por que amenazarlos-_

_-¡Ay Tom esta bien! - _ dice Bill callándose de una vez

_-¡¿Bill?! - _dice llamando la atención de su gemelo

_-Deja de hacer pucheros berrinchudos quieres-_dice el de rastas guiñándole el ojo a su hermano

_-Uy Tom mandando a callar a Bill algo me dice que voy a amar esto-_ puntualiza Gustav riendo

-_Si, si que belleza ¿y todos felices para siempre no?, esto no es una novela señores-_ dice Dave -_Retomando el tema, para empezar ustedes dos no se van de Hamburgo, Tom te recuerdo que tienes una sesión de fotos con Ecko y mañana vamos a negociar eso, y los dos tienen que pagar el desastre de la habitación 89 así que hacemos el contrato lo firmamos los 5 y mañana Georg y Gustav felices vacaciones, y los Kaulitz a enmendar los dos líos en los que nos han metido_

_-Cuales dos líos…..Fue Tom el de …. Tú sabes_ -dice Bill señalándose la estrella

_-No creo que Tom dejara la habitación hecho una porquería solo así que son dos líos, además van a cargar un manager un poco molesto sin vacaciones y dos de seguridad en las mismas , ahora vayan a comer, nos vemos a las siete para leer y firmar-_


	20. Chapter 20 El contrato

**Narrador**

Los Tokio Hotel bajan al comedor al principio todos estaban un poco tensos por lo que ahora se sabia, después de media hora se habían dado cuenta que los Kaulitz actuaban como siempre...¿como siempre? mmmm ... pues NO Tom se había transformado en una niña enamorada, ahora se sonrojaba a cada segundo cuando Bill le decía algo o se le acercaba.

_-Los Kaulitz-_ dejo caer Gustav queriendo romper el silencio - _Al paso que vamos, nunca mas volverán a tener un día libre._

_-Ja ja …ya vas de chistosito_ -dijo Bill -_ Mejor hagamos algo juntos antes que se vayan, no puedo imaginar lo triste que la pasaran sin nosotros-_ rio el pelinegro

_-Tienes razón_ -dijo Gustav- _No se como podre pegar los ojos en las noches sin oír los ronquidos de Tom y Georg en el autobús, y sin ti de tan buen humor por las mañanas_ - dijo irónicamente

_-Eres un pesado-_ dijo Bill dándole un golpe en el hombro

_-¿Y si nos damos unos tragos en lo que llegan las siete?_ -propuso Georg mientas Tom lo abrazaba y fingía que lloraba -_ Georg te voy a extrañar tanto buuuu, Bill no me dejo tomar nada en la fiesta-_ decía mientras hacia ademanes de quejarse

_- Perfecto Bill demuéstrale quien manda_ -secundo Gustav, mientras todos caían en cuenta que se estaban acomodando mas rápido de lo que creían a la situación

_-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo señores vamos a nuestra habitación y armemos una pequeña fiesta -_ dijo Tom parándose mas dispuesto que niño por una paleta

El rostro de Tom se enrojeció mientras apretaba los dientes para no maldecir mientras se trataba de controlar y por fin dijo- ¡_Bill! te juro que te voy a patear todo tu lindo trasero si vuelves a pellizcarme -_ dijo a tiempo que se sobaba el brazo

_-Es que…. Tomy recuerda que no puede ser en nuestra habitación -_ decía el pelinegro sobando la piel que segundos antes le había estrujado a su hermano

_-Ah…. ah ok tienes razón lo siento no vuelvo a decir que te pateo nada por lindo que lo tengas_ - dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras Bill se sonrojaba recordando el dolor de trasero que cargaba y no precisamente por una patada.

_-Si alguien no esta de acuerdo dígalo en este momento-_ fue la sentencia de Dave terminando de leer el contrato de confidencialidad

_-Espera_ -dijo Tom- _con tanto término legal no entendí, en resumen Gustav, Georg y tú… lo saben y su compromiso es total confidencialidad en el asunto, no pueden interferir en nuestra vida de pare..._ –

Bill asesto un rápido golpe en la espalda de Tom interviniendo_- No pueden interferir en nuestro noviazgo_- complementando la frase de su gemelo y volteando hacia el-_ ¡Tom Kaulitz! ya te dije que aprendas a hablar_

Las risas de Gustav y Georg no se hicieron esperar.

_-Esta bien-_ dijo Tom molesto odiaba como Bill lo dominaba en todos lados….. menos en uno pensó sonrojándose, sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos y prosiguió. _-Entonces a lo que me refer..._

_-Ja ja_ -interrumpió Georg -_De que me he perdido por Dios, Tom dejándose pegar todo el tiempo_

_-Te has perdido de mucho –_reto el pelinegro -_ ahora cállate castañito que mi Tomy va a terminar- _

_-Entonces Bill y yo podemos ya saben tomarnos las manos darnos un pequeño beso-_ decía sonrojándose a cada silaba un poco mas_- Y y podemos_

_-Y hasta ahí je je con reden tenemos todo claro -_ interrumpe Georg riendo

_-Georg te callas la bocota o te la parto en dos deja de interrumpir a Tom_- dice Bill histéricamente

_-Si seguimos así voy a creer que ni siquiera una semana de vacaciones vamos a tener_ -dijo Dave a quien el asunto todavía no le caía en gracia _- En resumen Tokio Hotel demanda de los Kaulitz total discreción en cuanto a su relación frente a cámaras, total cuidado en que gente fuera de Georg, Gustav y mi persona vea situaciones_ -carraspeo un poco- _ya saben esas situaciones de ustedes - _la carcajada de Georg nuevamente llamaba la atención de todos

_-Mierda Georg…¿ que te pasa?-_ pregunta Gustav

_-Tal pareciera que estas viendo una puta novela CALMATE-_ le reprende tom

_-¿¡Puedo proseguir_?!- dijo Dave viéndolos severamente – "_Los Kaulitz" se comprometen también a, Tom seguir con la imagen de player, Bill conservar la imagen romántica y especialmente misteriosa hacia las fans, lo cual conllevara crear periódicamente de que hablar me entienden verdad-_los gemelos asintieron sabían que deberían salir en alguna date o dejarse ver con alguien cuando Dave lo pidiera-_ En cambio los Kaulitz piden_ - dijo el manager cediéndole la palabra a Bill con un gesto

_-Comprensión ante muestras de cariño totalmente adecuadas enfrente de ustedes, se entiende también que cuando quieran que se nos vea con chavas tendremos que estar juntos como citas dobles, que se nos asigne la misma habitación y cuando la disquera quiera darnos habitaciones separadas que estén contiguas y con puerta de comunicación, cero bromas ofensivas y déjenme pensar – _decía viendo para arriba- _mmm solo_

_-Y que despidan a Natalie -_ agrego Tom. Un –_Ahh-_ por parte del resto de la banda no se dejo esperar todos vieron inmediatamente a Tom, quien siguió de lo mas indiferente a la presión del grupo.

Bill intervino - ¿_Por que pediríamos algo así?_ -

_-¡Por que …yo no quiero que ella este aquí! -_dijo Tom cortantemente

_-Tom.. no podemos hacer eso_ - dijo Dave

_-Mmm pues o es ella o se quedan sin guitarrista-_

_-No te pongas berrinchudo en este momento Tomy – _pidió Bill sentándose a su lado y tomándole la mano

_-No quiero que ella ande de coqueta por ahí-_ dijo evadiendo la mirada de su gemelo sabiendo que si lo hacia estaba perdido.

_-Vamos Tomy… ya habíamos hablado de eso-_ dijo el pelinegro ahora cruzando sus dedos con los de Tom, sabiendo que con dulzura haría que reflexionara sobre eso

_-Es fácil para ti decirlo yo no tengo quien me coquetee aquí dentro todos son puros hombres-_

_-Tom Kaulitz por favor_ -dijo cerrando los ojos pidiendo paciencia

_-Además….. no se ni para que la quieren cerca tu te maquillas, tu te peinas….. Ella esta de adorno y ni que fuera lindo adorno- _remato el de rastas torciendo la boca

_-No podemos hacer eso _-respondió el manager - _No puedo despedirla injustificadamente…_

_-Ok bueno cuando termine su contrato simple no la contratan y ya-_

_-Esta bien hablaremos de eso en su momento. Sin mas que decir Gustav y Georg firmen aquí Bill y Tom aquí -_dijo el manager señalando otro lado de la hoja

_-Ja ja siento como que estuviera firmando de testigo de una boda-_

-¿¡_Ay no seas estúpido Georg!? -_respondió Gustav dándole un pequeño golpe-_ ellos no se pueden casar_

Tom instintivamente volteo a ver a Bill mientras este solo bajaba su rostro. Tom no podía entender por que a su gemelo el rostro se le había entristecido en segundos.

_-Bueno señores es todo que tengan una buena noche y un buen viaje fue el despido del manager tendiéndoles la mano a los gs.-_

_-Ok -_dijo Tom_ -Despidámonos de una vez, por que yo no pienso abrir los ojos hasta las tres de la tarde -_decía mientras se paraba y daba un pequeño abrazo a Gustav _– Buen viaje…seri…._

_-Adiós Georgie – _fue la dulce voz de Bill que quebró la paz de la habitación

_-¿¡Georgi ¿!_ -repitió Tom volteando a ver a su gemelo, su rostro estaba realmente enrojecido de la furia, Bill era un coqueto sin precedentes y el no iba a soportar eso, así que si era el momento de darle limites se los daría -_Perdón pero se llama Georg…O acaso tu y yo también tendremos que firmar contratos para que dejes de darle besos en la mejilla a media humanidad y dejes de poner esos apoditos estúpidos_

_-Ay Tom mínimo respira para hablar -_ dijo el pelinegro bajando la voz intimidado, tomándolo de la mano y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla -_ No tenemos que firmar nada solo tienes que decirlo y no lo hago guapo_

El pelinegro lo soltó y se despidió de Gustav y Georg un poco menos efusivo.

-_Bill-_ llamo severamente tom -_Hora de ir a la cama-_

_-Aahh ………otra vez no quería saber eso-_ reprimió Gustav

_- ¡Gustav!... no seas enfermo, hablo de ir a dormir_- dijo Tom - Y_ no te preocupes, que de todas maneras no estaremos informándote de que hacemos en nuestra habitación_

_-ja ja perdón pensé otra cosa -_dijo el rubio sonrojándose

_-Pues deja de pensar tonterías, que les vaya bien- _

_-Mañana a las once los quiero listos tenemos la reunión con ecko aquí a las 12 _

_-¿A que habitación vamos?-_ pregunto Bill, dirigiéndose a su manager

-_Como que…..a que habitación_ -dijo Dave

_-Tú sabes la 89 tien…._

_-Pues no, ya se limpio lo que se pudo y ni crean que los voy a cambiar de habitación se quedan en la 89 hasta que terminen de arreglar todos los desastres de los últimos días_

_-Ay Dave deja de enojarte tanto que te vas a arrugar todo -_ fue el comentario de Bill que provoco la risa de toda la banda

**Tom**

Últimamente cada pasillo se me hace mas largo, tal pareciera que solo llegar a un lugar que nos de un poco de privacidad se convierte en una odisea. Viene tras de mi, creo que deberé controlar mas mis celos. Abro la puerta de la 89 y esta muy bien arreglada debo admitir que Dave hace mejor trabajo que cualquiera estuviera dispuesto a hacer por nosotros, Bill cierra la puerta tras de él y va al minibar, eso no es normal me digo, eso lo hago yo.

_-Ya se que no es normal solo no me siento bien-_ responde Bill antes de siquiera yo abrir la boca

Sonrió mientras me descalzo y me dirijo al baño, ha sido un día muy pesado, tomo una toalla y entro a la ducha, el agua tibia relaja mis nervios, repaso mentalmente los hechos mas importantes del día y sonrió creo que vamos por buen camino. Una lagrima involuntaria corre por mi rostro, no es mía lo se, es solo la sensación de llorar la que me invade….-_Bill esta llorando_ –digo apurando el baño, me seco rápidamente y me coloco el pantalones de la pijama salgo con el torso desnudo ay demasiado calor y creo que hoy sude lo que no he sudado en meses de gira, además necesito estar relajado para ver que sucede.

Esta acostado en un sillón de la habitación, su rostro esta manchado por el maquillaje y sus gruesas lagrimas no dejan de correr lentamente una a una, el corazón me duele odio cuando esta así, voy al baño y busco el desmaquillante mojo una mota y llego hacia el lo siento y le limpio el rostro mientras el evita enfocar su mirada en mi. Le hago que se pare y lo llevo al baño no cruzamos una sola palabra es mejor cuando no necesitamos hablar tomo su cabello en una coleta y mojo una toalla con agua tibia y se la paso por el rostro lo seco mientras lo abrazo…

_-¿Vas a decírmelo?- _pregunto sin presionarlo

_-No Tomy, no ahora solo no quiero hablar-_ me dice abrazándose a mi pecho, soltando profundos suspiros, lo abrazo mas fuerte y beso su mejilla no es el momento de besos apasionados es el momento de darle la ternura que el me da a mi, aflojo su cincho y le quito el pantalón le coloco los pantalones de sus pijamas y lo llevo de la mano a nuestra cama, coloca su cabeza en mi pecho y la sensación de sus lagrimas mojando mi piel me quiebran los sentidos.

_-Billy amor_ -digo acariciando su cabello-

_-No podemos casarnos –_ interrumpió dejando sus lagrimas correr. Trago saliva sabia que eso era.

_-Yo no voy a dejarte de amarte nunca Tomy, menos ahora ya no hay march…_

_-No hay marcha atrás y nunca quisiéramos darla, si la hubiera- _le digo seriamente me siento un poco mas y lo cargo hacia mi recuesto su cabeza en mi brazo . _–Bill, no necesitamos esas cosas_

_-Lo se Tomy…. lo se pero fue como una sentencia oírselo decir a Gustav es una forma de decirnos que a los ojos del mundo siempre estaremos mal_

_-No se que decirte me siento como un completo inútil, yo solo te necesito a ti –_digo besando su frente –_igual Billy nosotros ya estamos casados_ -digo sonriéndole -_somos los Kaulitz_- digo besando ahora sus ojos limpiando sus lagrimas_- _

_-Los Kaulitz –_dice sonriendo mientras besa su anillo de calaveras que le di- _Es cierto nos besamos, nos amamos, vivimos juntos… hacemos el amor_, …_lo siento Tomy, no quise arruinarte la noche_-dice aun sollozando

_-No seas payaso tu no podrías arruinarme nada y recuerda somos indivisibles somos un todo somos Los Kaulitz_ _ya no somos Bill y Tom desde hace mucho_ -digo mientras nos acostamos otra vez y lo envuelvo en mis brazos. Beso sus deliciosos hombros.

_-Te amo Mr. Kaulitz -_dice antes de quedarse finalmente dormido

_-Tomy ya estas_ -es el grito de mi gemelo del otro lado de la puerta -S_on las doce menos diez Dave nos va a matar dijo que nos quería a las once ahí_

Salgo inmediatamente,-_ Yo sigo sin entender que tanto hay que negociar-_ digo tomando mi celular y guardándolo junto con el de el

_-¡Ay Tom, gracias a dios me tienes a mi!-_ es humilde respuesta de mi novio

_-Tienes razón amor-_digo acercándome por detrás y tomándolo por la cintura mientras doy un suave beso en su tatuaje del logo de la banda-_ ¿que haría yo sin ti?...Mr. Kaulitz-_un escalofrió invade su cuerpo mientras le llamo así, se sonroja.

_-Ven que si nos ponemos en esas no salimos de aquí_ -dice dándose rápidamente la vuelta y dándome un suave beso de piquito tomándome la mano y obligándome a salir. Yo no se, como el no siente esto como un matrimonio! Ahhh……

Llegamos a la habitación de Dave, abre la puerta y con los ojos y su expresión de la cara nos da la regañada del siglo sin tan siquiera abrir la boca

_-Perdón-_ decimos a coro perfectamente sincronizados

_-Olvídenlo ya ni entren nos esperan en el restaurant, Bill no se que tanto quieres decir pero te advierto esta gente no es muy blanda que digamos- _

Entramos al restaurant Dave saluda al representante de Ecko y me lo presenta.

-_Tom el es Mr. Kian con quien ultimaremos los detalles de la sesión de fotos_ -

_-Mucho gusto Tom Kaulitz_ digo sonriendo, vamos debo admitirlo una sesión dedicada a mi voy a estar en el séptimo cielo.

-_Mr. Kaulitz un placer_ -dice dirigiéndose- _a mi bueno según Dave me dijo esta reunión ya es solo para ultimar detalles de la sesión de fotos para la nueva campaña de publicidad de Ecko de quien queremos usted sea el modelo oficial_

_-Modelo …wow eso se oye bien_ -digo riendo, mientras Bill se acerca a mi oído y susurra _-Se profesional por favor ellos te desean a ti no te hagas ver como que te están haciendo un favor_

_-Tenemos entendido que ya esta aprobado pero su representante me informaba que usted necesita aclarar unos puntos antes de firmar el contrato con nuestra compañía -_ dice viéndome directamente mientras yo siento desmayar que se yo que quiero decir si por mi todo esta bien

_-Si -_digo sonriente

_-Si que -_ dice Dave

_-Eh….mmm..- _maldito tono nervioso empieza a apoderarse de mi-_ Yo no hago el proceso de negociación, para ello le presento a__ mi Bill ups,__ je je digo a mi hermano Bill, el es quien hablara por mi para aceptar y pasar de lleno a la campaña_ digo cediéndole la palabra al pelinegro

_-Esperen -_ dice mr. Kian parándose impulsivamente hacia la puerta saluda a una eh mujer mmm relativamente guapa pero demasiado artificial juraría que lo único natural que trae encima será al pobre animal que mataron para hacerle un abrigo de tan mal gusto.

_-Ashh que ridícula, quien usa abrigo a las doce del día_ -murmura Bill a mi oído, y ahí vamos nuevamente leyó mi pensamiento.

_-Les presento a Miss Katia ella es la otra persona que me acompañaba para negociar lo de la campaña-_

-_Perdón por la tardanza_-dice viéndome directamente y guiñándome el ojo-_Aaahh por Dios si es nuestro querido Tom, el futuro hombre de ecko_

La ceja de Bill se sube descomunalmente y suelta la sonrisa mas fingida que le he visto en años

_-Tom eres mas guapo de lo que te ves en los medios, juraría que eras un niñito_ -agrega soltando una sexy sonrisa

_-Gracias-_ digo secamente

_-Verán somos personas muy ocupadas y queremos tratar esto de lo mas rápido para coordinar la sesión de fotos lo antes posible así que tom dinos que demandas tienes-_ dice guiñándome nuevamente el ojo

Puedo sentir la furia de Bill, me arde el estomago descomunalmente lo que me indica que de esta esa tipa no se salva.

_-Hola, soy Bill veo que no me_ _saludaste entonces me presento-_ dice mi gemelo soltando una simpática sonrisa con lo que seria imposible a cualquiera deducir que esta a punto de atacar_-Y como usted lo dijo son personas muy ocupadas así que vamos al grano-_

_-No vamos a subir un centavo_ -dijo Katia interrumpiéndolo se ve notablemente intimidada por mi gemelo

_-No pretendemos subirle a la cuota ya acordada eso seria descortés de nuestra parte y deje que le haga saber que nunca hemos sido descorteces-_

Mr. Kian parece el espejo de Dave, ninguno de los dos va a controlar a su "negociador" y yo menos.

-_Y tu quien eres_ -dice sonriéndole a Bill

_-Soy el gemelo de Tom- _

_-Lo se niño tengo cable, lo que digo tu a quien representas aquí-_

-_Yo negoció por Tom-_

_-Oigan-_dice Katia dejando caer su mano sobre la mesa- _no quiero ser pesada pero vamos esto se trata entre adultos Dave, llevo cualquier cantidad de años trabajando en eso_

_-Se te notan los años de experiencia querida -_responde Bill haciéndole ver que esta vieja

Katia se sonroja y prosigue _-Como decía esto es entre adultos, no voy a negociar con un niño que me preste a su hermano._

Ohh por dios le dijo metido a mi Bill esto va a ser la tercera guerra mundial pienso cerrando los ojos _–El es quien hace cualquier negociación mía_ -apuro a intervenir antes que Bill lo haga

_-Muy bien "señorita" Katia como ya escucho aquí las negociaciones las hago yo, y por favor no tenga miedo, que por ser solo un niño como usted dice, no debería intimidarla_ – dice Bill

-_Que quede claro –_dice Katia viendo a Bill a los ojos pensando que lo va a intimidar_ – hago esto por que el dueño de Ecko esta encaprichado con que Tom sea la imagen_

_-Entonces guapa, tú trabajas para el_- remata Bill haciéndole ver su posición

_-Tenemos solo cuatro solicitudes Primero, Cualquier foto de Tom Kaulitz debe llevar por pequeña las letras Tom Kaulitz guitarrista de Tokio Hotel-_

-_Y eso para que –_ pregunta Katia

_-Por que es parte de una banda así de sencillo y debe ser el mensaje como dije "Tom Kaulitz" nada de que "Tom" si no lleva el apellido demandamos_

_-Eso si no lo entiendo-_ reclama la rubia teñida

_-Nosotros somos un todo y un equipo entonces todo debe de llevar nuestro apellido es parte de nuestro mercadeo_

-_Eso es razonable lo aceptamos_ – dice Kian interviniendo

_-Gracias, segundo ya sabemos que el hip hop puede ser lo que quieran, pero Tom no posa con mujeres _

Los ojos de Dave se abren descomunalmente, ni yo vi venir esa.

_-Pero si no….. no es hip_…

_-Pero nada… Tom no posa con mujeres semi-desnudas, ni desnudas, ni vestidas simplemente Tom no posa con mujeres y punto_

_-Y eso como por que-_

_-Por que tenemos una imagen como banda que cuidar así de sencillo, Tom no es un player _

El carraspeo de Dave lo interrumpe recordándonos el contrato.

_-Digo es un player, pero no es lo que queremos proyectar tenemos fans que podrían odiarlo por fotos así_

_-Pero..._

_-Lo siento eso no esta en discusión-_interrumpe Bill

_-Déjame hacer una llamada_ -dice Kian a Bill, mientras se aleja de la mesa por unos minutos y la tensión alrededor de la mesa solo aumenta _– Esta bien dice el dueño que no es problema aceptamos_

_-Punto tres, estamos de vacaciones las fotos deben ser tomadas en las próximas 36 horas creen que pueden coordinar una sesión para ese tiempo_

_-Mañana a las ocho-_ rebate Katia

-_Perfecto ves eres linda haciendo tu trabajo_- dice Bill guiñándole el ojo- _Y por ultimo, no gente extra en la locación, no fans, no amigas de los amigos de nadie_

_-Entonces mañana a las ocho- _confirma Kian.

_-Niño deberías de ser el abogado del diablo –_dice Katia dirigiéndose a mi gemelo levantando las manos en forma de rendirse

_-Puedes darme trabajo cuando quieras –_ sella Bill dándole un trago a su coca dejando a todo el mundo en la mesa en silencio.


	21. Chapter 21 Conociendo a Mr Amstrong

**NARRADOR**

Una sonora carcajada se escucha por toda la locación. -_Alguien dígame que esto es una broma_ - dice Greg leyendo la lista de peticiones de Tom Kaulitz para la sesión de fotos con Ecko.

_-No, no es una broma es la petición. Lo juro_-dijo Katia apagando un cigarrillo.

_-Debo confesarlo después de años fotografiando a los hombres imagen de Ecko me pregunto por que querríamos fotografiar a un player que sus peticiones para su alimentación están basadas en pizzas, skittles, coca cola y ositos de gomitas -_Dijo mientras seguía riendo sonoramente-_No Katia enserio dime como lograste conseguir a este niño de imagen de Ecko… _

_-Ya deja de fastidiar quieres, no fue mi gusto escogerlo, fue "él" directamente quien lo pidió. Armstrong jura que con Tom Kaulitz de imagen de la nueva línea las ventas van a explotar-_

_-Pero vamos a juzgar por las fotos, es un chiquillo y se ve revoltoso -_decía Armstrong sosteniendo las fotos de una bravo que había conseguido para familiarizarse con el "modelo" que le tocaría ese día.

_-Y como se supone que voy a lograr que se vea como un player si no lo pongo con ninguna tipa cerca_

_-Condiciones de …._

_-¿como? vamos si se levanta cuanta mujer puede según las entrevistas, dime por que no puedo fotografiarlo con una_

-_Que no interrumpas las condiciones son de su hermano-_

-_Son unos niños…¿Que saben del negocio?-_

_-Ese Bill es el demonio lo que pasa es que no lo conoces, no le digas niño-_

_-Katia de verdad cálmate es un niño-_

_-Un niño al cual odio. Me dijo vieja Greg vieja a mi..sabes cuanta gente se babea por mi en el medio Greg..sabes con quien me acuesto ._

_-Ya no vengas de presumida, todo el mundo quisiera una noche con "él" pero ya cálmate que demonio ni que demonio -_agrega el fotógrafo sonriéndose mientras ve a la mejor ejecutiva de Ecko totalmente fuera de control

_-Ya te lo dije una vez....ese niño-_

_-Para ser específicos muchas veces..."Ese niño es un demonio"-_ contesto, burlándose de los gestos de su amiga. –_Vamos Katia, no puede ser tan malo es un mocoso _

_-Te estoy diciendo que me hizo ceder en toda la negociación y por si fuera poco se … _

_-¡Katia!-_

_-¿Qué quieres?-_

_-Son las 7:30 de la mañana y ya llevas dos cigarros cálmate-_

_-Te digo que si a las 8 en punto ese par no atraviesan esa puerta llamo a Dave y le monto ....._

_-¿¡Un escándalo?! Vamos quedaras como niña berrinchuda. ¿Quieres un consejo? No te quedes a la sesión mi equipo y yo salimos de esta sin ningún problema-_

-_No, yo creo que el vendrá y no puedo darme el lujo que este aquí junto con ….Oye alguien se estacionó_- dice Katia con un rostro desfigurado de enojo, mientras cae sentada en un sillón- _No es posible que ya hayan llegado ¡NO!_

Greg se asoma a la ventana movido por una curiosidad morbosa por conocer a los Kaulitz -_Al menos no puedes decir que no son profesionales -_ dice sonriendo- _Haber te digo que pasa, traen dos guardaespaldas espera están abriendo la camioneta, el niño ese no aparece pero oye ya se por que no quería mujeres-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Viene con su novia, Ja ja el niño es un player con novia que teme a las escenas de celos por favor! – _

Katia apaga el cigarro y corre a la ventana-_Déjame ver por que si trae novia le diré que su hermanito que.....¡Ay Greg ese es el Demonio! - _

_-¿Cual?-_

_-Eso que vez ahí es su hermano –_

_-¡Y son gemelos idénticos? Katia por lo que más quieras dime que no es a eso lo que voy a fotografiar, voy a tener una sesión con un player que parece la Barbie Malibu._

_-No, Greg si son idénticos pero espera que baje Tom Kaulitz, oh por dios ese niño si es un verdadero festín derrocha testosterona al solo hablar te lo juro...ja ja claro cuando habla por que ayer todo lo manejo el demonio-_

_-Katia ya deja de llamarle demonio, se te va a salir frente a ellos-_

Segundos después cruzaban por la puerta los Kaulitz, _-Buenos días Katia_ -decía el pelinegro sonriendo mientras se acercaba y depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla de la ejecutiva y mientras le guiñaba el ojo decía- _Te ves especialmente linda hoy, gracias por organizar todo tan rápido-_ se acomodo su bolso en el hombro sonriendo a todo el equipo.

Katia carraspeo sin poder pronunciar palabra a tiempo que Greg soltaba una sonrisa y le levantaba la ceja "Así que un demonio" pensó el fotógrafo.

Tom llego hacia ellos _-Buenos Días-_

_-Hola guapo_- dijo Katia sonriendo-_Señores les presento a Greg Pizziani el fotógrafo oficial para Ecko._

_-Un gusto señor Pizzianni-_ sonrió Bill tendiéndole la mano - _Yo soy Bill Kaulitz y este…_

_-Ese es la estrella del día de hoy Mr. Tom Kaulitz – _exagero Greg, dándole la mano al de rastas. -_Bueno eh puede sentarse donde le plazca yo atenderé algunos detalle con Tom-_dijo Greg señalando un sillón a Bill.

_-No gracias prefiero escuchar todo, hoy vengo de asistente de mi gemelo_ -dijo Bill con una sonrisa amable cruzando sus brazos haciéndole saber a Greg que no se iba a mover de ahí.

Tom no dejaba de mover sus ojos inquieto nunca antes había estado en una sesión de fotos basada en el, fácil habían unos diez hombres corriendo de arriba abajo moviendo tramoyeras luces reflectores...y miles de percheros acomodados a un lado, pero sobre todo la forma en que la gente lo veía lo ponía inquieto, era como reverencia.

_-Ven aquí -_dijo Greg tratando de hablar en mas singular posible haber si Bill daba por entendido que no era su asunto...

Katia presintió la molestia de Greg y se dirigió al "demonio_" - Por que no vienes conmigo, tu función y la mía ya termino, sentémonos por aquí y disfrutemos de la sesión si?_

_-ah esta bien-_

_-oye que bolso mas mono tienes-_ comento Katia a gritos tratando de ridiculizarlo, frente a los tramoyistas

_-¿Te gusta?-_

_-Muy varonil-_ dijo Katia enfatizando su burla

_-Pórtate bien y de propina te daré uno-_ dijo Bill devolviendo la humillación que la tipa pretendía provocarle.

Bill no perdía de vista a Tom sus ojos bailaban al ritmo que su hermano se movía junto a Greg. El teléfono de Katia comenzó a sonar, Bill volteo a verla con curiosidad cualquier que tuviera un timbre tan escandaloso merecía ser arrestado por vulgar se dijo así mismo. Katia se paro arreglándose la ropa mientras hablaba _-si es un gusto claro aquí están si si tu lo dijiste no no te molestes yo salgo por ti_...Katia prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta.

Que regalada pensó Bill. Tom se dirigía junto al fotógrafo hacia sus maletas las señalo y dos hombres cargaron todo en dirección hacia un pasillo en el que desaparecieron junto con Greg.

Bill empezaba a ser consiente que por primera vez el no era parte del espectáculo y que todo lo que se movía ahí era por Tom, no le molesto en absoluto al fin y al cabo no habrían mas mujeres cerca que la tal Katia y Dios sabia que la tipa no le había provocado a su gemelo ni nauseas.

Tom se dirigió hacia él y tomo asiento a su lado, _-Esto es genial-_ dijo golpeando la rodilla del pelinegro, quien no sabiendo por que sintió en ese pequeño contacto físico la gloria.

_-¿Qué te dijo?-_ pregunto Bill perdiéndose en los ojos marrones de su gemelo, mientras sonreía admirando las facciones de su gemelo.

_-Lo que pedimos de comer esta ahí, bueno los dulces la comida cuando la pidamos, pero nos pusieron otra dotación en el camerino-_

-_Ay Tom eres un bebe-_ rio Bill interrumpiéndolo_- Dime que hablaron de la sesión-_

_-Ah… eso, bueno ya sabes -_coqueteo agarrándose la gorra- _que la gente de Ecko estaba loca por mi, y que pues iban a crear toda una campaña con esta belleza-_ dijo guiñándole el ojo a su hermano mientras se tocaba el pecho.

_-¡Tienen razón!-_ dijo Bill sonriendo

_-¿De que?-_ pregunto el de rastas.

_-¡De estar locos por ti!_ -respondió Bill no pudiendo ocultar el orgullo que sentía tener a Tom mientras el mayor se sonrojo inevitablemente y bajo la mirada.

Un chico corría desde el otro lado del set hacia ellos, se veía muy agitado y llego frente a Tom _–Mr. Kaulitz un placer_- dijo de saludo. Tom movió la cabeza haciendo otro tanto.

_-Tenemos Samy deluxe, snoop doog, MIMS …_

_-Espera… espera-_ dijo Tom levantando la mano extrañado _-No te entiendo_

_-Es una set list de música que quiera escuchar para su sesión, soy el encargado que usted este cómodo con el ambiente, ya sabe como su asistente-_

_-wow_ -dijo Tom _-eh por que no tomas mi i-pod y asunto arreglado_- dijo amablemente.

_-Acá esta_ -dijo Bill al chico sacando el i-pod de su bolso.

_-Se le ofrece algo de beber Mr. Kaulitz_ - pregunto el chico viendo a Tom.

_-No gracias-_ dijo Tom sorprendido

_-Yo si por favor un café negro con dos de azúcar -_pidió Bill La sonrisa incomoda del asistente le hizo entender a Bill que no estaban para atenderlo a él.

_-Tráigale eso por favor-_ reforzó Tom

_-En seguida-_ dijo el chico desapareciendo.

-Si te quieren tratar bien Kaulitz dijo Bill sonriendo.

La escandalosa voz de Katia anunciaba su próxima entrada, pero no venia sola, tras ella entraba un hombre que paralizaba a todo él que pasaba cerca de el desasiéndose en reverencias, a lo que este solo sonreía cortésmente sin voltear siquiera a verlos seguido por dos tipos que parecían ser su seguridad y dos mas que lucían como sus asistentes, los gemelos voltearon a verlo instintivamente, caminaba directo a ellos, Bill se sintió intimidado de inmediato era un hombre alto como de 1.90 calculo, ojos negros, piel blanca y cabello lacado hacia atrás, venia vestido con un traje de vestir de corte ingles y una gabardina encima, el rostro de Bill se sonrojo. En el instante al cruzar una fugaz mirada con el tipo en cuestión. Su boca se seco y no pudo dejar de voltear a ver a Tom para ver su reacción, el de rastas estaba totalmente relajado para su tranquilidad pensó Bill.

_-¡¿Tom Kaulitz?!-_ dijo el hombre dejando escapar una voz extremadamente varonil. _-¡Ese mismo!-_ dijo Tom levantándose y tendiéndole la mano al hombre que estaba frente a él.

_-Me presento, soy Jayson Armstrong el dueño de Ecko-_ sin soltarle la mano. El rostro de Tom inmediatamente se tenso, era un hombre extremadamente joven y opuesto a lo que se hubiera imaginado como dueño de la marca de ropa más usada por hip hoperos y deportistas del mundo.

_-Lo se… lo se demasiado joven, apenas voy a cumplir 28 en unos meses- _dijo en todo cómplice a Tom- _demasiado elegante y definitivamente… ¡Demasiado guapo! Pero así son los negocios. Vamos hijo relaja ese rostro_ -dijo guiñándole el ojo al mayor de los Kaulitz alargo su mano hacia el rostro de Tom y sosteniéndole la barbilla y observándole el rostro detenidamente sin que Tom pudiera siquiera reaccionar - _Dime Greg, si este niño no es una belleza, te será muy fácil trabajar con él, sus ángulos son perfectos sus facciones hermosas el niño es una delicia-_

_-Claro Jayson-_ respondió Greg sonriendo al caer en cuenta con los últimos comentarios el "Por que" Tom Kaulitz era la nueva imagen de Ecko.

_-Y tú eres Bill Kaulitz cierto-_ dijo tendiéndole la mano cortésmente, pero soltándolo rápidamente como que la mano del pelinegro quemara. A lo que Bill saludo mecánicamente sin poder disimular lo intimidante de la situación.

-_Vamos no pueden culparme tenia que venir a conocerlo -_ dijo sonriendo despreocupadamente a su equipo señalando a Tom. Mientras alguien que parecía ser su asistente llegaba a ayudarlo a quitarse la gabardina- ¡¿_sabes!? _-dijo viendo a Tom con toda la confianza-_El día que te vi dije. Ese chico tiene que ser nuestro-_

La sonrisa de Tom era realmente divertida se sentía halagado. -_Muchas gracias, __Mr. Armstrong -_ respondió el de rastas educadamente

-¡_Que mr. Armstrong! Ni que mr. Armstrong soy Jay "para ti"-_ dijo enfatizando el "Ti"

-¡_Claro gracias! -_respondió Tom metiendo sus manos nerviosamente dentro de las bolsas de los jeans mientras sentía que su corazón latía descontroladamente.

Bill estaba asustado "¿ese tipo estaba coqueteando con su Tom?" No, no deja de pensar estupideces Bill Kaulitz acallo su mente.

_-Bueno ¿Ya comieron? -_ dijo viendo a los gemelos.

_-No comemos tan temprano-_ dijo Tom

_-Nos espera un largo día señores. Vamos a comer y mientras hablamos de la sesión ¿Les parece?_ -Pregunto.

Los gemelos cruzaron una mirada _-Esta bien-_ contestaron a coro.

Se dirigieron a su camioneta con los de seguridad. –_Síganos-_. Armstrong con un gesto subiendo a una Lincon.

_-Dave se va a enojar por esto -_dijo Tom cuando ya estaban a solas en la camioneta.

_-Pero que hacíamos rechazábamos a quien te contrato a un desayuno no seas payaso- _respondió Bill.

Llegaron a un restaurante mucho mas lujoso de lo que hubieran imaginado, entraron tras Mr. Armstrong "Esto si parecía un circo" pensó Tom, se sentaron Katia Greg Jayson y frente a ellos Bill y Tom rodeados por la seguridad tanto de Tokio hotel como del dueño de Ecko.

_-Le has dado batalla a mi mejor ejecutiva_ - rompió el hielo mr. Armstrong viendo a Bill y antes que el pelinegro pudiera responderle agrego- _Te respeto por eso –_

_-Gracias-_ dijo Bill, con una tímida voz no propia de él, sentía un miedo apoderándose de su cuerpo.

_-Espero no se malinterprete la actitud de Bill. Solo tenemos reglas de mercadeo_ -dijo Tom

_-¿Con la banda?_- interrogo Greg

_-¡De nosotros!-_ respondió Bill

_-¿Con ustedes?- _se intereso Armstrong.

_-Sí, como "Los Kaulitz". Ser gemelos idénticos nos a aportado mucho en nuestra carrera es por eso que nuestro apellido es parte de nuestro mercadeo y de como lo manejamos-_

_-Ok, me parece inteligente de su parte. Sabes respeto tu posición para los negocios ya quisiera mucha gente tener tu vena_ - dijo Armstrong elogiando a su futuro…

-_Debo ir al baño_-anuncio Tom parándose mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano -¿_Me pides…?_

_-No, espera deja adivino unos waffles belgas, salsa extra de fresa, una coca cola fría y una salchicha. ¡Cierto!.-_

_-Mmm-_ dijo el de rastas guiñándole el ojo, mientras llevaba su mano a la barbilla.

_-Si, si cereal de chocolate-_ agrego triunfante.

_-Si, eso gracias -_dijo el de rastas desapareciendo del lugar seguido por Toby.

_-¡¿Eso va a desayunar? ¡_ -señalo Katia

_-Sí, tiene unos genes benditos -_dijo Bill sonriendo- _Para ti un yogurt querida ya sabemos que a las chicas los carbohidratos se les baja a las caderas_ -Katia se sonrojo enfurecida mientras todos en la mesa se reían.

_-¡Vamos Katia! Fue una broma -_ dijo Armstrong. Mientras Greg comprendía por que su amiga no podía dejar de llamarle el demonio.

Ordenaron la comida y Bill pidió exactamente lo mismo que su hermano quien había regresado hace un rato y estaba sentado a su lado con su pierna pegada a la de Bill, era increíble como cualquier pequeño contacto físico los hacia sentirse seguros.

Los ojos de Armstrong estudiaban cada uno de los rasgos de Tom, lo cual el de rastas empezaba a notar y soltaba una risa boba de cuando en cuando muriendo de nervios.

_-Hablemos de la sesión. Verán ustedes son buenos en su negocio y yo en el mío, yo diseño y he creado la imagen de Ecko. Entenderán que soy el asesor de imagen de mis campañas y es por eso que no es una sorpresa que vaya a las sesiones de fotos con los hombres que han sido imagen de mi empresa, ya que yo coordino cada uno de los cambios que saldrán ento_…. –Armstrong observo los rostros de Los Kaulitz totalmente embobados y no pudo mas que interrumpir lo que decía viéndolos detenidamente.

Los gemelos asentían viéndolo hipnotizados, la seguridad que creían tener se les venia al piso ante un hombre de ese porte.

_-No son realmente monos este par de niños -_dijo señalándolos mientras miraba a Greg -_Parecen un matrimonio...._ Tom empezó a ahogarse con su soda mientras Bill inmediatamente le golpeaba la espalda viendo su rostro. -_¿Estas bien Tomy?-_

_-Si, si_ - respondía Tom mientras buscaba con que limpiarse sus ojos llorosos y Bill le tendía un kleenex de su bolso.

_-Si no fueran gemelos juraría que eran novios o algo así uno complementa las frases del otro, los dos hablan a coro, asienten al mismo tiempo son "los Kaulitz" se adivinan que comen aww y el mayor es Tomy-_ dijo Armstrong luciéndolos ante los presentes.

Bill se sonrojo -¡_No me gusta el tema de conversación!_- dijo exponiendo su molestia.

_-Si, perdón yo se que ha de ser molesto que te monten bromas así con tu hermano. Tom es un player y todo eso esta claro, vamos crees que no me tomo el tiempo de investigar al objeto de mi obsesión..._

Ahora era Bill quien se atragantaba con un pedazo de waffle.

Greg y Katia morían de la risa mientras Armstrong se mostraba impasible ante el hecho que los gemelos estaban a punto de morir ahogados en sus narices por sus comentarios imprudentes.

_-Vamos niño estoy jugando_ -remato terminando cómodamente su taza de café.

Tom estaba realmente hecho un lio no sabia que pensar y menos como actuar. Sabia que el dolor que sentía en el estomago no era mas que el beneficio de su conexión con Bill y saber que su gemelo estaba a punto de explotar de enojo. El resto de la comida transcurrió en incómodos silencios para todos menos para Jayson Armstrong que se veía en su ambiente observando a Tom sin el mínimo interés de disimular.

De regreso a la locación los gemelos agradecieron la privacidad de ir en su camioneta, los dos iban en un profundo silencio no necesitaban hablar se sentían igual de confundidos y molestos al mismo tiempo, iban sentados en el mismo sillón como de costumbre cada uno viendo por la ventana de su lado, Tom saco la mano de su sudadera y sin voltear a ver, busco la mano de Bill y laagarro con suavidad cruzando los dedos con los de su gemelo, sintió un latido extraño en su pecho era de Bill sabia que estaba asustado y sin inmutase se corrió hacia el y sin soltarlo paso su brazo por Bill de modo que el pelinegro quedo envuelto en los brazos de Tom, Saki quien iba en el sillón de adelante trato de ignorar la situación.

Tom beso la frente de Bill mientras decía _- Todo va a estar bien-_

_-Lo se Tomy solo ya sabes..._ dijo dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho de su gemelo.

_-Sí, si lo se-_ dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho de Bill quien inmediatamente calmo su respiración agitada al contacto de la mano de su gemelo. Llegaron a la locación y antes de bajar Tom llevo dos de sus dedos a sus labios sin que nadie se diera cuenta y los beso dulcemente y luego coloco sus dedos en labios de su gemelo. No necesito decirlo Bill había oído el "Te quiero" fuerte en su corazón, y una linda sonrisa se instalo en el rostro del pelinegro. _-Yo también-_ dijo con complicidad.


End file.
